En exclusiva
by Kathow16
Summary: Summary: Conseguir una exclusiva con el famoso autor de novelas de terror Edward Masen fue un éxito inesperado para Isabella Swan, redactora de la revista Celebrity. Pero, cuando el misterioso escritor la reta a entrevistarlo durante una excursión...
1. Summary

****Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts, yo solo hice la adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Steph Meyer.**

_**Argumento:**_

Conseguir una exclusiva con el famoso autor de novelas de terror Edward Masen fue un éxito inesperado para Isabella Swan, redactora de la revista Celebrity. Pero, cuando el misterioso escritor la reta a entrevistarlo durante una excursión por un paraje perdido en las montañas, Edward descubre que aquello es algo más que una simple entrevista, que él es algo más que un simple escritor de novelas de terror. Y que es al propio Edward al que quiere... en exclusiva!.

* * *

><p><strong> Este es el primer fic que subo... asi que esperare a ver que pasa, lol si soy lo sufientemente buena adapatando para seguir haciendolo ;)<strong>

**Cata.**


	2. Prólogo

****Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts, yo solo hice la adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Steph Meyer.**

**Prólogo**

_... con la luna llena, blanca y fría. Veía la sombra moverse y temblar como una cosa viva sobre la nieve. Blanco sobre negro. El cielo negro, la luna blanca, las sombras negras, la nieve blanca. No había nada más. Vacío total, ausencia de color; el único sonido, el ge mido del viento colándose por las ramas de los árbo les._

_Pero sabía que no estaba solo, que no había salva ción en el blanco y negro. Y en su corazón helado se clavó un ardiente escalofrío de miedo. El aliento, jadeante, se escapaba de su boca formando pequeñas nubes blancas. Sobre el suelo helado se formó entonces una formidable sombra negra. Ya no podía seguir hu yendo._

Edward sacó un cigarrillo y miró la pantalla del ordenador. Michael Trent estaba muerto. Edward lo había creado, lo había moldeado ex clusivamente para esa muerte patética, helada, bajo la luna llena. Experimentó entonces una sensación de triunfo; ningún remordimiento por destruir al hombre al que conocía tan ínti mamente como a sí mismo.

Terminaría el capítulo allí, dejando los deta lles de su muerte a la imaginación de los lecto res. Había creado el ambiente, el escenario, el fi nal tangible, pero inexplicable. Sabía que eso frustraba y fascinaba a sus seguidores. Y como ése era precisamente su propósito se sentía satis fecho, algo que no ocurría a menudo.

Él creaba lo terrorífico, lo inexplicable, explo raba los más oscuros secretos de la mente hu mana y, con fría precisión, los hacía tangibles. Hacía posible lo imposible y lo increíble, vulgar. Normalmente convertía lo vulgar en algo ate rrador. Usaba las palabras como un artista usa su paleta y fabricaba historias con tanto color, con tanta simplicidad, que los lectores se engancha ban desde la primera página.

Su negocio era el miedo y tenía un éxito ex traordinario.

Durante cinco años había sido considerado un maestro del género. Era autor de seis best-sellers, cinco de los cuales se convirtieron en guiones de cine. Los críticos lo alababan, sus li bros se vendían en todas partes, le llegaban car tas de todo el mundo. A Edward no podría im portarle menos. Escribía para sí mismo, porque contar una historia era lo que sabía hacer. Si en tretenía, se daba por satisfecho. Pero fuera cual fuera la reacción de los críticos y los lectores, él seguiría escribiendo. Tenía su trabajo, tenía su privacidad. Eran las dos cosas fundamentales en su vida.

No se consideraba a sí mismo un recluso, tampoco se consideraba asocial. Sencillamente, vivía la vida a su manera. Hacía lo mismo seis años antes... antes de la fama, del éxito, antes de recibir enormes sumas de dinero.

Si alguien le preguntara si conseguir un best-seller detrás de otro había cambiado su vida, tendría que decir que no. Él era escritor antes de que _La deuda del diablo_ llegase al número uno en la lista de ventas del New York Times. Y seguía siendo escritor. Si hubiera querido cambiar su vida, se habría hecho fontanero.

Algunos decían que su estilo de vida era cal culado, que se había creado esa imagen de ex céntrico para promocionar sus libros. Otros de cían que criaba lobos. Otros, que no existía de verdad, que era un producto de marketing. Pero a Edward Cullen no le importaba lo que dijese la gente. Sólo escuchaba lo que quería oír, sólo veía lo que elegía ver y lo recordaba todo.

Después de pulsar una serie de botones en su ordenador, grabó el archivo y abrió uno nuevo. El siguiente capítulo, la siguiente palabra, el si guiente libro, eran mucho más importantes que cualquier artículo especulando sobre él.

Trabajaba seis horas al día y aún le quedaban dos. La historia ya empezaba a surgir, clara y cristalina como el agua...

Las manos que rozaban el teclado eran boni tas: fuertes, bronceadas, de dedos largos. Uno podría pensar que componían poemas o sinfo nías. Lo que componían, sin embargo, eran monstruos, oscuros sueños, pesadillas; no mons truos con colmillos manchados de sangre, monstruos tan reales que te erizaban el vello.

Siempre incluía cierto realismo, humor incluso en sus historias para que el horror fuese más pa tente, más creíble. Escribía sobre criaturas es condidas en la oscuridad del armario y esas cria turas eran el miedo de cada uno de nosotros. Las encontraba y luego, poco a poco, abría la puerta del armario.

Medio olvidado, el cigarrillo reposaba en el cenicero rebosante de colillas. Fumaba dema siado. Era, quizá, el único signo de la presión que ponía sobre sí mismo, una presión que no habría tolerado por parte de nadie. Quería ter minar su libro a final de mes, una fecha autoimpuesta, naturalmente.

En un raro impulso, había aceptado acudir a una conferencia de escritores en Flagstaff la pri mera semana de junio.

Edward no solía hablar en público y cuando lo hacía nunca era en un evento muy publicitado. Aquella conferencia en particular contaría con no más de doscientos escritores o aspirantes a escritores. De modo que daría una clase maes tra, contestaría a las preguntas y volvería a casa.

Aquel año había rechazado ofertas de algunas de las editoriales más importantes del país. El prestigio no le interesaba, pero consideraba su contribución a la Asociación de Escritores de Arizona una manera de pagar sus deudas con la profesión. Edward siempre había sabido que nada era gratis.

Unas horas más tarde, el perro que dormía a sus pies levantó la cabeza. Era grande, de suave pelaje gris y con la inteligente mirada de un lobo.

—¿Es la hora, Santanas? —sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del animal. Satisfecho, pero sabiendo que aquella noche trabajaría hasta tarde, apagó el or denador.

Edward salió del caos de su oficina y entró en el ordenado cuarto de estar, con sus ventanales y sus techos altos. Olía a vainilla y a margaritas. Si lencioso, el perro caminaba a su lado.

Después de empujar las puertas que daban a un patio con el suelo de terracota, Edward miró el bosque que lo escondía de los demás, que es condía a los demás de él. Nunca había pensado cuál de las dos opciones era la verdadera. Él ne cesitaba la paz, el misterio y el silencio de aquel bosque para trabajar. Como necesitaba las rojas paredes del cañón. En el silencio, podía oír el murmullo del agua del río y oler la frescura del aire. Esos lujos no los daba por descontado; no los había tenido siempre.

Y entonces la vio, caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa. La cola de su perro empezó a mo verse de un lado a otro.

A veces, Edward pensaba que era imposible que algo tan hermoso fuera suyo. Morena y de licadamente formada, se movía con una con fianza innata que lo hacía sonreír. Era Nessie.

Su trabajo y su privacidad eran las dos cosas fundamentales en su vida. Nessie era su vida. Por ella habían merecido la pena el trabajo, las frus traciones, los miedos y el dolor. Por ella todo merecía la pena.

Nessie levantó la mirada y le regaló una son risa que ni el aparato en los dientes podía afear.

—¡Hola, papá!

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el primer fic que subo... asi que esperare a ver que pasa, lol si soy lo sufientemente buena adapatando para seguir haciendolo ;)<strong>

**Cata.**


	3. Encuentro confuso

******Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts, yo solo hice la adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Steph Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

La semana que una revista como _Celebrity_ ce rraba la redacción de un número era un caos. Todos los jefes de departamento estaban frenéti cos. Los escritorios llenos de papeles, los teléfo nos ardiendo y los empleados comiendo encima del ordenador.

El aire se teñía de una sensación de pánico que aumentaba por segundos. La gente empe zaba a ponerse histérica, las demandas eran cada vez más imperiosas... En la mayoría de las ofici nas no se apagaba la luz, el olor a café y a tabaco permeaba el ambiente, frascos de aspirinas y co lirio iban de mano en mano.

Después de cinco años en nómina, Bella acep taba el ataque de pánico mensual como algo inevitable.

_Celebrity_ era una elegante y respetada publica ción que vendía millones de ejemplares. Además de historias sobre ricos y famosos, publicaba ar tículos sobre eminentes psicólogos o periodis tas, entrevistas con políticos, estrellas del rock... Las fotografías eran de primera clase, como los textos. Algunos detractores lo denominaban «cotilleos de cualidad», pero la palabra «calidad» no se olvidaba nunca.

Un anuncio en _Celebrity_ generaba ventas e in terés nacional y se pagaba de acuerdo con ello. _Celebrity_ era, en un mundo muy competitivo, una de las publicaciones más importantes del sector. Isabella Swan no habría aceptado menos.

—¿Cómo va el artículo sobre ese escultor?

Isabella miró a Rosalie Hale, una de las mejo res fotógrafas de la Costa Oeste. Agradecida, aceptó la taza de café que le ofrecía. En los últi mos cuatro días había dormido en total veinte horas.

—Bien —contestó sencillamente.

—He visto cosas más artísticas en las paredes de algún callejón.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo, Bella se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos les gusta lo oscuro, lo raro.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—Cuando me dijeron que hiciese fotografías de esa especie de red metálica estuve a punto de pedirles que apagasen la luz.

—Pero has hecho que parezca algo casi místico.

—Puedo hacer que un basurero parezca mís tico con las luces adecuadas —sonrió ella—. Y tú, con tus artículos, haces que cualquier cosa pa rezca fascinante.

Bella asintió, pero estaba distraída con un mi llón de cosas.

—Para eso estamos, ¿no?

—Hablando de trabajo... —Rosalie apoyó la ca dera en la esquina de su escritorio—. ¿Sigues interesada en Edward Cullen?

Bella arrugó sus elegantes cejas. Edward Cullen se había convertido en una obsesión, en una cruzada personal. Y quizá porque era completa mente inaccesible había tomado la decisión de ser la primera en atravesar esa nube de misterio. Le había costado cinco años conseguir su título de redactora y tenía fama de tenaz, fría y competente. Y se merecía esos calificativos.

Tres meses dándose contra una pared mien tras investigaba a Edward Cullen no iban a hacer que se echara atrás. De una forma o de otra, conseguiría su artículo.

—Por ahora sólo he conseguido el nombre de su representante y el número de teléfono de su editora —podría haber cierta frustración en su tono, pero su expresión era decidida—. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan discreto.

—Su último libro salió publicado la semana pasada —murmuró la fotógrafa, tomando distraídamente un papel de la mesa—. ¿Lo has leído?

—Lo he comprado, pero aún no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo.

Rosalie apartó la trenza color ónice que caía so bre sus hombros.

—No empieces a leerlo de noche. Yo terminé durmiendo con todas las luces de mi casa encendidas. No sé cómo lo hace.

—Esa es una de las cosas que quiero averiguar.

Rosalie asintió. No dudaba que cumpliría su palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... — Bella terminó su café y tiró el vaso de plástico a la basura— nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

—El síndrome del Everest —rió su compañera.

Bella sonrió, algo raro en ella.

Cualquiera que las viese, diría que eran dos jóvenes atractivas charlando en una moderna oficina. Una mirada más de cerca podría ver el contraste entre ellas. Rosalie, en vaqueros y camiseta, estaba completamente relajada. Todo en ella parecía natural, desde las zapatillas de deporte hasta la trenza un poco despeinada. Apenas iba maquillada, quizá un toque de mascara en las pestañas. Seguramente había pensado ponerse colorete o brillo en los labios, pero se le olvidó.

Bella, por otro lado, llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta azul cielo y los nervios que le daban empuje para no rendirse nunca eran evidentes en el continuo movimiento de sus manos. Llevaba un moderno corte de pelo, de esos que no hace falta peinar, algo tan importante para ella como el estilo. Era de un color entre chocolate y visos rojos. Su piel era delicada, muy blanca, esa piel que para algunas pelirrojas es una pesadilla y para otras una bendición. Se aplicaba el maquillaje con meticulosidad, sin olvidar la sombra azul que pegaba con sus ojos. Tenía unos rasgos delicados, elegantes, en contraste con una boca de labios generosos.

Las dos mujeres tenían estilos bien diferentes y diferentes gustos, pero se hicieron amigas desde el primer día. Aunque a Rosalie no siempre le gustaban las tácticas agresivas de Bella y ella no siempre aprobaba la actitud relajada de su amiga, su amistad se había afianzado con los años.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Seguir investigando. Tengo un par de con tactos en Horizon, su editorial, y espero sacarles algo —murmuró Bella, martilleando con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Es como si no existiera... ni si quiera he logrado saber dónde vive.

—Yo estoy por creer algunos de los rumores —dijo Rosalie, pensativa—. Seguro que vive en una cueva llena de murciélagos y con un par de lo bos. Y seguramente escribe los manuscritos ori ginales con sangre.

—Y sacrifica vírgenes cada vez que hay luna llena.

—No me sorprendería. Te digo que ese tío es rarísimo.

—_Grito silencioso_ ya está en la lista de best-sellers.

—No he dicho que no sea un escritor bri llante, he dicho que es raro. Y anoche me acordé de su familia cuando tuve que dormir con todas las luces encendidas.

Impaciente, Bella se levantó para acercarse a la ventana. No estaba mirando el paisaje, la vista de Los Ángeles no le interesaba; sencillamente, te nía que moverse.

—¿Qué clase de persona será? ¿Cómo vive? ¿Está casado? ¿Tiene setenta años o veinticinco? ¿Por qué escribe novelas de terror? —entonces se volvió, impaciente—. ¿Por qué leíste su libro?

—Porque era fascinante —contestó Rosalie—. Porque cuando llegué a la página tres ya no po día parar.

—Y tú eres una mujer inteligente.

—Desde luego. ¿Y?

—¿Por qué la gente inteligente lee sus libros? Cuando compras una novela de Hunter Brown sabes que te vas a morir de miedo y, sin em bargo, siempre llegan a la lista de best-sellers y se traducen a varios idiomas... ¿por qué un hom bre inteligente escribe libros así?

Entonces empezó, con un hábito que Rosalie conocía bien, a juguetear con lo que tenía a mano: las hojas del filodendro, el lápiz, uno de sus pendientes...

—¿No te gusta?

—No lo sé —Bella arrugó el ceño—. Edward Cullen es probablemente el autor que mejor describe. Si habla de una vieja casa, casi puedes oler el polvo. Sus descripciones son tan reales que uno podría jurar que conoce a la gente de la que habla en sus libros. Pero usa su talento para escribir sobre temas sobrenaturales y me gustaría averiguar por qué.

Rrosalie sacó un caramelo del bolsillo.

—Yo sé de una mujer con una mente muy des pierta. Tiene un talento especial para contar cualquier cosa y convertirla en una historia in trigante. Es ambiciosa, tiene un gran talento para la escritura, pero trabaja en una revista y ha de jado una novela a medias en el cajón. Es encan tadora, pero no sale con nadie. Y tiene la cos tumbre de doblar clips mientras habla.

Bella miró el clip que tenía en la mano.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Llevo tres años intentando averiguarlo —sonrió Rosalie—. Pero aún no sé por qué.

Bella tiró el clip a la basura.

—Porque tú no eres periodista.

Como no se le daba bien aceptar consejos, Bella encendió la lámpara de su cuarto, alargó la mano y tomó la última novela de Edward Cullen. Leería un par de capítulos antes de dor mir, se dijo. Acostarse temprano era un lujo des pués de aquella semana de locos en la redacción de _Celebrity_.

Su dormitorio estaba decorado en tonos mar fil, azul pálido y aguamarina, con montones de almohadones, una enorme alfombra turca y una cómoda antigua con una urna llena de hojas de eucalipto. Su última adquisición, un ficus enome que había colocado al lado de la ventana.

Aquella habitación era el único sitio real mente privado de su vida. Como periodista, Bella aceptaba ser propiedad pública, tanto como la gente a la que entrevistaba. No podía exigir privacidad cuando estaba constantemente indagando en la vida de los demás, pero en aquel rincón podía relajarse por completo, olvidarse del trabajo y de todo. Podía creer que, al otro lado de la ventana, no había una ciudad con millones de habitantes. Sin aquel oasis, sin las horas que pasaba durmiendo o leyendo en su habitación, se volvería loca.

Como se conocía bien, sabía que tenía cierta tendencia a trabajar demasiado, a correr demasiado. En la tranquilidad de su habitación podía recargar las pilas cada noche con objeto de estar preparada para la carrera del día siguiente.

Relajada pues, abrió la novela de Edward Cullen.

Media hora después estaba completamente atrapada. Se habría enfadado con el autor por hacerle perder tiempo si no hubiera estado tan ocupada pasando páginas. Cullen ponía a un hombre normal en circunstancias anormales y lo hacía con tal habilidad que Bella inmediatamente sintió pena por el profesor atrapado en un pueblecito con un oscuro secreto.

La prosa parecía flotar y el diálogo era tan natural que casi podía oír sus voces. Cullen llenaba el pueblo con tantos detalles reconocibles que podría haber jurado que había estado allí. Sabía que la historia haría que pasara un mal rato en la oscuridad, pero no podía dejar de leer. Ésa era la magia de un buen escritor.

Maldiciéndolo, Bella siguió leyendo, tan tensa que cuando sonó el teléfono se le cayó el libro de las manos. Y volvió a maldecir mientras levantaba el auricular.

La irritación por la molestia no duró mucho. Tomando un lápiz, anotó una dirección antes de colgar, con una sonrisa en los labios. Le debía un enorme favor a su contacto en Nueva York, pero se lo pagaría cuando llegase el momento. Por ahora, pensó, pasando una mano por la tapa del libro, tenía que asistir a una conferencia de escritores en Flagstaff, Arizona.

* * *

><p>Debía admitir que el paisaje era impresionante. Como era su costumbre, Bella había aprovechado el viaje de Los Ángeles a Phoenix para trabajar, pero cuando tomó el avión que la llevaría a Flagstaff, se olvidó del trabajo. Volaba atravesando las nubes sobre unos campos tan extensos que eran casi imposibles de concebir, acostumbrada como estaba al tráfico y los rascacielos de Los Ángeles. Observaba las montañas, el cañón Oak, sintiendo una emoción rara en una mujer como ella, que pocas veces se dejaba impresionar. Si tuviese más tiempo...<p>

Bella suspiró mientras bajaba del avión. Nunca tenía tiempo para nada.

El diminuto aeropuerto constaba de un simple vestíbulo con una máquina de refrescos y otra de café. Nada de altavoces anunciando la salida o llegada de aviones. Nadie corrió para tomar sus maletas, no había una cola de taxis esperando a los viajeros en la puerta. Con la maleta, el maletín y el portatrajes al hombro, Bella miró alrededor, arrugando el ceño. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Cansada y hambrienta, se acercó al mostrador.

—Necesito un coche que me lleve a Flagstaff.

El hombre, en mangas de camisa, dejó de apretar teclas en su ordenador y levantó la mi rada. Al verla, abrió mucho los ojos. Le recordaba a un camafeo que su abuela se ponía en las ocasiones especiales. Automáticamente, se estiró.

—¿Quiere alquilar un coche?

Bella consideró un momento la idea y luego la desechó. No había ido allí de vacaciones, de modo que alquilar un coche no valdría la pena.

—No, sólo necesito un medio de transporte hasta Flagstaff—contestó, dejando el portatrajes sobre la maleta y el maletín en el suelo antes de darle el nombre de su hotel—. ¿Podría venir un coche a buscarme?

—Puede pedirlo por teléfono. Llame desde ahí —le indicó el hombre, señalando la cabina—. En la pared está el número de todos los hoteles de Flagstaff.

—Gracias.

La observó acercarse a la cabina, pensando que debería ser él quien le diera las gracias.

Bella captó el olor a perritos calientes mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo. Y, como había rechazado el almuerzo en el avión, se le hizo la boca agua.

Rápida y eficientemente, marcó el número y dio su nombre. En el hotel le aseguraron que un coche iría a buscarla en menos de veinte minutos. Satisfecha, compró un perrito caliente y se sentó en una silla de plástico.

Iba a conseguir lo que buscaba, se decía a sí misma mientras miraba hacia las montañas. No estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Después de tres frustrantes meses, por fin iba a conocer a Edward Cullen.

Le había hecho falta todo su poder de con vicción para persuadir a su jefe de que debía hacer aquel viaje, pero merecería la pena. Tenía que ser así. Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, repasó mentalmente las preguntas que iba a ha cerle a Edward Cullen cuando lo tuviese acorra lado.

Sólo necesitaba una hora con él. Sesenta minutos. En ese tiempo conseguiría suficiente información para un artículo en exclusiva. Había hecho lo mismo con el ganador del Oscar de aquel año, que no tenía ganas de hablar, y con un candidato presidencial de actitud hostil. Edward Cullen seguramente sería peor que cualquiera de ellos, pensó Bella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mejor. Si hubiese querido una vida aburrida y cómoda, se habría casado con Jonathan. En aquel momento estaría planeando una merienda en el jardín y no calculando cómo tenderle una emboscada a un famoso escritor.

Bella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Meriendas en el jardín, partidas de bridge, el club de campo... Eso habría sido perfecto para su familia, pero ella quería más. «¿Más qué?», le había preguntado su madre, y Bella sólo pudo contestar: «simplemente, más».

Después de mirar el reloj, ordenó su equipaje al lado del asiento y se dirigió al lavabo. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando el objeto de todos sus planes entró en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto.

Edward no era hombre de buenas acciones y, en todo caso, sólo para gente por la que sentía auténtico afecto. Como había llegado al pueblo antes de lo previsto, fue al aeropuerto a buscar a su editora y se acercó al mismo mostrador en el que Bella había estado unos minutos antes.

—¿Ha llegado el vuelo 471?

—Sí, señor. Hace diez minutos.

—¿Ha visto a una mujer? Atractiva, veintitan tos años...

—Sí, señor —lo interrumpió el hombre—. Acaba de entrar en el lavabo. Ése es su equipaje —aña dió, señalando las cosas de Bella.

—Gracias.

De modo que su editora no era de las que viajaban ligeras de equipaje, pensó, al ver la maleta, el maletín y el portatrajes. Pero, claro, ninguna mujer lo hacía. ¿No había llevado Vanessa dos maletas para estar tres días en casa de su tía en Phoenix? Le resultaba raro que su niña fuera ya casi una mujer. Quizá no era raro; las niñas se hacían mujeres enseguida, mientras que a los chicos les costaba años dejar de ser niños... si al gún día dejaban de serlo. Quizá era por eso por lo que él confiaba más en los hombres.

Bella lo vio cuando salía del lavabo. Estaba de espaldas, de modo que sólo podía ver a un hombre alto de pelo oscuro y camiseta blanca. Justo a tiempo, pensó, satisfecha.

—Hola. Soy Bella Swan.

Cuando él se volvió, la sonrisa de Bella quedó como congelada. Al principio, no habría sabido decir por qué. Era atractivo, quizá demasiado atractivo. Su rostro era anguloso, de nariz recta y aristocrática, mientras sus labios parecían esculpidos, como los de un poeta. Su pelo era cobrizo e iba despeinado, como si hubiera estado horas conduciendo con el viento en la cara. Pero no era nada de eso lo que hizo que Lee perdiera la voz. Eran sus ojos.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan impresionantes, tan di rectos, tan... turbadores. Era como si la viesen por dentro. Y en diez segundos lo había visto todo.

Él vio un rostro precioso, pálido, y unos ojos muy abiertos. Vio una boca muy femenina... Y nervios. Vio una barbilla que indicaba testarudez y un cabello corto de color chocolate que parecía de seda. Era una mujer aparentemente segura de sí misma, tensa por dentro, que olía como la primavera y parecía una portada del Vogue. Si no hubiera sido por la tensión que emanaba de ella, no habría vuelto a mirarla; pero lo que había bajo la fachada de los demás siempre lo intrigaba.

—¿Sí?

—Pues... —Bella se aclaró la garganta, furiosa consigo misma. No iba a tartamudear por un chofer de hotel—. Si ha venido a buscarme, ése es mi equipaje.

Él levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. El error era evidente y habría podido corregirlo de inmediato, pero Edward siempre había creído más en impulsos que en explicaciones. De modo que tomó la maleta y se colgó el porta-trajes al hombro.

—El coche está fuera.

Bella se sintió un poco más segura con el ma letín en la mano. Debía de estar cansada del viaje y la falta de sueño... Los hombres no la sorpren dían nunca; y, desde luego, nunca la hacían tartamudear. Lo que necesitaba era un buen baño de espuma y algo más sustancioso que un perrito caliente.

El coche al que se había referido no era un coche, sino un Jeep. Seguramente era lo más ló gico en aquel sitio, con carreteras de tierra e inviernos helados.

«Se mueve bien», pensó Edward. «Y viste mejor». También notó que se mordía las uñas.

—¿Es usted de aquí? —preguntó, mientras guardaba la maleta en la parte de atrás.

—No, he venido a la conferencia de escritores.

Edward abrió la puerta del Jeep y le hizo un gesto para que subiera.

—¿Es usted escritora?

Bella pensó en los dos capítulos de su novela, que había llevado en el maletín por si necesitaba una coartada.

—Sí.

Edward arrancó y tomó la carretera que lle vaba al hotel.

—¿Qué escribe?

Bella decidió probar con él como ensayo antes de enfrentarse con doscientos escritores profe sionales.

—Escribo artículos e historias cortas —contestó. Y luego añadió lo que no le había contado a casi nadie —:Y he empezado una novela.

A una velocidad que la sorprendió, pero no la asustó, el hombre entró en la autopista.

—¿Y piensa terminarla?

—Supongo que eso depende de muchas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Bella suspiró. Aquél era el tipo de pregunta que, seguramente, tendría que contestar durante el fin de semana.

—Por ejemplo, si lo que he escrito hasta ahora es bueno o no.

—¿Suele ir a ese tipo de conferencia?

—No, ésta es la primera vez.

Por eso estaba nerviosa, pensó Edward. Pero intuía que no era todo.

—Espero aprender algo —dijo Bella entonces—. Me apunté en el último momento, cuando supe que Edward Cullen estaría allí.

Edward arrugó el ceño, pero ella no lo vio porque estaba mirando por la ventanilla.

Había aceptado acudir a la conferencia sólo porque no iban a publicitar su asistencia... Ninguno de los escritores sabía que él estaría allí, de modo que ¿cómo se había enterado la pelirroja?

—¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen —repitió ella—. El novelista.

—¿Es bueno?

Sorprendida, Bella se volvió para estudiar su perfil. Era infinitamente más fácil mirarlo cuando sus ojos no estaban clavados en ella.

—¿No ha leído ninguna de sus novelas?

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Supongo que depende de si le gusta leer con todas las luces encendidas y las puertas cerradas con llave. Escribe novelas de terror.

—¿Vampiros y hombres lobo?

—No es tan simple —contestó Bella—. Es más bien... si hay algo de lo que tenga miedo, Edward Cullen lo pondrá en palabras.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Le gusta que la asusten?

—No —contestó ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lee esos libros?

—Me pregunté eso mismo el otro día, a las tres de la mañana, mientras terminaba una de sus novelas —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Es irresistible. Y creo que él debe de ser... alguien especial. Diferente al resto de nosotros.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Edward, más interesado en ella de lo que le habría gustado admitir—. ¿Escribir no consiste sencillamente en juntar palabras?

—Y en sudor y sangre —dijo Bella—. Pero no creo que sea muy cómodo vivir con una imagi nación como la del señor Cullen. Me gustaría saber qué dice él.

Divertido, Edward aparcó frente al hotel y bajó del Jeep.

—Y va a preguntárselo.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Eso es lo que pienso ha cer.

Se quedaron un momento en la acera, en silencio. Él la miraba con cierto interés, pero Bella sentía algo más, algo que no debería sentir por un hombre al que acababa de conocer.

Entonces Edward tomó sus cosas y la prece dió hasta la puerta del hotel.

A Bella se le ocurrió pensar entonces que ha bía mantenido una conversación con un chofer y que esa conversación no tuvo nada que ver con Flagstaff ni con el hotel. Mientras lo obser vaba acercarse al mostrador de recepción, notó en él un aire de confianza, de seguridad... y cierta arrogancia.

¿Qué hacía un hombre como él trabajando de chofer?, se preguntó. Pero no era asunto suyo. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Isabella Swan —dijo, acercándose al mos trador.

—Ah, sí, señorita Swan.

Bella mostró su identificación y firmó el libro de registro. Pero cuando iba a tomar la llave de la habitación, Edward se adelantó. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el extraño anillo que llevaba en el meñique: cuatro bandas de oro y plata, unidas.

—Yo la llevaré —dijo simplemente.

Bella lo si guió por el pasillo y esperó mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación estaba a la altura del jardín y te nía su propio patio. Mientras ella miraba alrededor, Edward encendió la televisión y comprobó el aire acondicionado.

—Llame a recepción si necesita algo —le aconsejó, guardando el portatrajes en el armario.

—Muy bien —murmuró Bella, abriendo el bolso para sacar un billete de cinco dólares—. Gracias.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y, de nuevo, sintió esa especie de escalofrío paralizante. Algo se movió en su interior, pero no sabía si ese algo intentaba llegar al hombre o intentaba esconderse. Los dedos que sujetaban el billete temblaron un momento...

Y entonces él sonrió; una sonrisa tan encan tadora, tan fácil que Bella se quedó sin palabras.

—Gracias, señorita Swan —dijo Edward, guardándose el billete en el bolsillo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hola! que les parecio este primer capitulo? porfa dejen RR! es gratificante saber que piensan! :D<p>

**Cata!**


	4. La conferencia

****Disclaimer:** La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts, yo solo hice la adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Steph Meyer.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme ;) :**

**Gabymuse**

**Barabaraaa7**

**Maru-Chan1296**

******ch****aiina cullen**

**namy33**

**KETSIA**

**isa28**

**marprof**

_**GRACIAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Si los escritores eran a menudo considerados seres extraños, una conferencia de escritores, descubrió Bella, era más extraña todavía. Desde luego, no podían ser considerados silenciosos, organizados o serios.

Como los otros doscientos participantes en la conferencia, a las ocho de la mañana estaba en una de las colas para registrarse. Por las risas, los saludos y las bromas, era evidente que la mayo ría de los asistentes se conocían. Entre ellos ha bía un aire de simpatía, de conocimientos com partidos y camaradería.

Aun así, más de uno parecía un niño perdido, agarrándose a su maletín como si fuera un salva vidas y mirando alrededor con gesto de confu sión. Bella los entendía bien, aunque por fuera pareciese tranquila mientras se colocaba la eti queta identificativa en la solapa de la chaqueta verde menta.

Concentrándose en la tarea que la había lle vado allí, se sentó en una esquina y buscó el ho rario de la conferencia de Edward Cullen. Con una sonrisa, sacó un rotulador y marcó:

_LA CREACIÓN DEL MIEDO A TRAVÉS_

_DE LA ATMÓSFERA Y LA EMOCIÓN_

_Conferenciante por anunciar_

«Bingo», pensó Bella, tapando el rotulador. Buscaría una silla en primera fila. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que tenía tres horas libres antes de que empezase. Para no arriesgarse, sacó su cuaderno y empezó a revisar las preguntas que llevaba anotadas mientras la gente pasaba a su lado, charlando.

—...si me rechazan otra vez, meto la cabeza en el horno.

—Tu horno es eléctrico, Ben.

—Lo que cuenta es la intención.

Divertida, Bella empezó a escuchar las conver saciones mientras no dejaba de repasar las pre guntas.

—...y cuando me han subido el desayuno esta mañana, había un manuscrito de quinientas pági nas bajo la servilleta. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

—Eso no es nada. La semana pasada yo recibí uno en mi despacho escrito en caligrafía. Ciento cincuenta mil palabras ni más ni menos.

«Editores», pensó Bella. Ella podría contarles un par de historias sobre los manuscritos que llega ban a la redacción de _Celebrity_.

—... dice que su editor le ha cortado el primer capítulo por la mitad, así que escribirá el resto de luto.

—Yo siempre me pongo de luto para escribir. Y cuando me rechazan algo me dan ganas de dedicarme a la costura.

—¿Sabes que Tyler está aquí, intentando ven der esa historia sobre una virgen con agorafobia y poderes telequinéticos? Ya podía matar la idea de una vez. ¿Cuándo sacáis el siguiente título de novela negra?

—En agosto. Es un asco.

—Pero hombre... no deberías hablar así de tu trabajo.

Mientras pasaban a su lado, Bella captó una va riedad de tonos, algunos sofisticados, otros pom posos. Gestos y conversaciones seguían el mismo patrón. Asombrada, vio a un hombre cruzar el vestíbulo con una larga capa negra.

Definitivamente, un grupo muy raro, pero le caían bien. Ella confinaba sus habilidades a es cribir artículos y entrevistas, pero en el fondo de su corazón era una escritora. Se había ga nado su puesto en la revista y había construido su mundo alrededor por miedo al rechazo. Por eso su novela seguía en el cajón. En la revista tenía prestigio, seguridad y posibilidades de as cender. El cheque mensual le permitía pagar su apartamento, su ropa y su comida.

Si no fuese tan importante probar que era ca paz de ser independiente, podría haberse arries gado a enviar esos dos primeros capítulos a al guna editorial. Pero entonces... Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba a la gente en la cola. Los atuendos iban desde el traje de chaqueta a la camisa vaquera, pasando por alguna túnica exó tica. Distraída, miró el manuscrito que llevaba en el maletín. Sólo como tapadera, se recordó a sí misma.

No, no creía ser una gran escritora, pero se consideraba una buena periodista. Y nunca, ja más querría ser una segundona en nada.

Aun así, ya que estaba allí podría ser buena idea asistir a alguno de los seminarios. Además de aprender algo podría aprovechar el viaje para escribir un artículo sobre las curiosidades de una conferencia de escritores. Quién asistía, por qué, qué buscaban, qué hacían... Sí, podría ser un ar tículo interesante. Su trabajo, después de todo, era lo primero.

Una hora después, más entusiasmada de lo que habría creído después de su primer taller de escritura, Bella entró en la cafetería. Tomaría algo mientras leía sus notas y después iría a buscar un buen asiento para la conferencia de Edward Cullen.

Edward levantó la mirada del periódico cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería. Bella Swan. Mucho más interesante que las noticias locales que estaba leyendo, desde luego. Había disfrutado de su conversación el día anterior y, en general, él encontraba tediosas las conversa ciones. Ella tenía algo, una franqueza innata, cierta sofisticación natural que le parecía intrigante. Un escritor obsesivo que cree que los personajes son la esencia de un relato, Edward siempre buscaba lo único, lo individual. Y el ins tinto le decía que Bella Swan era única.

Por su forma de mirar alrededor, parecía ner viosa. El traje era sencillo, pero mostraba estilo y buen gusto por el corte y el color. Era una mujer que podía ponerse ropa sencilla porque había nacido con estilo. Si no se equivocaba, también había nacido en una familia adinerada. Siempre existe una ligera diferencia entre aquellos que están acostumbrados a tener di nero y los que se han pasado años intentando ganarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué los nervios? Curioso, de cidió que merecía la pena perder un rato para averiguarlo.

Edward encendió un cigarrillo sin dejar de mi rarla, sabiendo que era la forma más rápida de lla mar la atención de alguien.

Bella, pensando más en el artículo que iba a es cribir que en el café que había entrado a tomar, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Fue tan real como para hacer que se volviera... y se encon trase con unos ojos oscuros.

Habían sido sus ojos, pensó. Profundos, de un misterioso verde, parecían arrancarle sus secretos más ínti mos. Eran turbadores. Eran... irresistibles.

Asombrada por aquel pensamiento tan ab surdo, Bella se acercó. Sólo era un hombre, se dijo, un hombre que trabajaba para vivir, como cualquier otro. No había nada de qué asus tarse.

—Señorita Swan —sonrió él—. ¿Puedo invi tarla a un café?

En circunstancias normales, Bella habría dicho que no pero, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que debía probarle que no tenía miedo.

—Gracias.

Él le hizo un gesto a la camarera, que sirvió los cafés de inmediato.

—¿Está disfrutando de la conferencia?

—Sí —contestó ella, echando el sobrecito de azúcar—. Aunque todo parece muy desorgani zado, acabo de asistir a un taller del que he sa cado información interesante.

—¿Le gustan las cosas organizadas?

—Es más productivo —respondió Bella.

Aunque él iba vestido un poco mejor que el día anterior, con pantalón de pinzas y camisa azul, no llevaba corbata. Era raro que no llevase uniforme, pensó. Pero aunque le pusieran una chaqueta blanca de camarero, sus ojos seguirían siendo igual de desafiantes.

—Del caos pueden salir muchas cosas fascinan tes, ¿no le parece?

—Es posible —contestó ella, sin dejar de mover su café hasta que un pequeño remolino se formó en el centro. Absurdamente, sentía como si se estuviera hundiendo igual que ese remo lino. ¿Y por qué, se preguntó, estaba sentada allí, manteniendo aquella charla filosófica con un extraño cuando debería estar tomando notas para su artículo?

—¿Ha encontrado a Edward Cullen? —pre guntó él entonces, estudiándola por encima del borde de su taza.

Estaba irritada consigo misma, y ansiosa por ponerse a hacer algo.

—¿Qué? —distraída, Bella levantó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. —Edward Cullen—sonrió él.

—No —contestó Bella, a la defensiva, aunque no entendía la razón—. ¿Por qué?

—Después de lo que me dijo ayer, sentía cu riosidad por saber qué le ha parecido —dijo él, dando una calada a su cigarrillo—. La gente suele tener una imagen preconcebida de los demás, pero casi nunca se corresponde con la realidad.

—Es difícil hacerse una imagen de alguien que se esconde del mundo.

—¿Se esconde?

—Así es. No hay ninguna fotografía de Edward Cullen, ninguna biografía. No da entrevistas, nunca niega ni afirma lo que se dice de él... Y recibe los premios a través de su editora. He oído que de vez en cuando asiste a conferencias de este tipo, pero sólo si no se hace pública su presencia.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, observando cada gesto. Parecía frustrada y, mientras su precioso rostro se mantenía sereno, no así sus dedos. Esta ría en su próximo libro, decidió. Nunca había conocido a nadie con tanto potencial para ser el protagonista de una historia.

Aquella mirada tan directa la hacía tartamu dear, de modo que Bella se concentró en su café.

—¿Por qué me mira así?

—Porque es usted una mujer interesante.

Otro hombre habría dicho que era preciosa, fascinante. Bella habría desechado esos piropos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene una mente lógica, un estilo innato y... es un manojo de nervios —contestó Edward —. Siempre me han intrigado los bolsillos, cuanto más profundos mejor. Y me pregunto qué hay en sus bolsillos, señorita Swan.

Bella sintió el escalofrío de nuevo. No era agra dable sentarse al lado de un hombre capaz de hacerle sentir escalofríos.

—Tiene usted una forma muy extraña de de cir las cosas.

—Eso me han dicho.

Swan se dijo a sí misma que debía marcharse. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo con un hom bre al que podía despedir con una propina.

—¿Qué hace en Flagstaff? No parece usted un hombre que se contente con ir y venir del aero puerto llevando clientes.

—Las primeras impresiones suelen ser equivo cadas, ¿verdad? —sonrió él, como había sonreído cuando le dio la propina.

Bella tenía la impresión de que se estaba riendo de ella otra vez. Y, a pesar de todo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es usted un tipo muy raro.

—Eso también me lo han dicho. ¿Quiere cenar conmigo esta noche?

La pregunta no la sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que quisiera aceptar.

—No —dijo, sin embargo—. Creo que no.

—Si cambia de opinión, dígamelo.

Eso sí la sorprendió. La mayoría de los hom bres habría insistido. Eso era lo esperado.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, tomando su maletín—. ¿Sabe dónde está la sala Canyon?

Sin dejar de sonreír, él dejó unos billetes so bre la mesa y se levantó.

—La acompaño.

—No es necesario.

—Tengo tiempo. ¿Piensa hacer alguna visita turística mientras está en Flagstaff?

—No creo que tenga tiempo —contestó Bella, observando el monte Humphrey por la ven tana—. En cuanto termine la conferencia tengo que volver.

—¿A dónde?

—A Los Ángeles.

—Demasiada gente —dijo Edward automática mente—. ¿Nunca tiene la impresión de que están respirando todo su oxígeno?

Ella no lo habría dicho así, ni siquiera lo ha bría pensado, aunque a veces sentía algo pare cido a la claustrofobia. Pero allí estaba su casa y, sobre todo, su trabajo.

—No. Yo creo que hay oxígeno para todos.

—Eso es porque nunca ha estado al pie del ca ñón Oak, respirando con los brazos abiertos.

Bella lo miró de reojo. Tenía una forma muy gráfica de decir las cosas. Y lamentó no tener un par de días para explorar aquella parte de Arizona.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —se encogió de hom bros mientras iban por el pasillo.

—El tiempo es muy traicionero. Cuando lo necesitas no lo tienes. Y cuando te despiertas a las tres de la mañana no sabes qué hacer con él. Es mejor aprovecharlo, señorita Swan. Puede que le viniera bien a sus nervios.

Bella arrugó el ceño, irritada.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa.

—Algunas personas pueden tirar durante se manas gracias a los nervios. Y luego tienen que encontrar una válvula de escape —por primera vez la tocó; rozó su pelo con la punta de los de dos. Pero ella lo sintió como si hubiera estre chado su mano—. ¿Cuál es tu válvula de escape, Isabella?

Ella no se apartó, como habría hecho en otra ocasión. Todo lo contrario. Disfrutó de una sen sación que no había experimentado antes. «El trueno y el relámpago», pensó. Había truenos y relámpagos en aquel hombre. Pero no pensaba dejarse atrapar por la tormenta.

—El trabajo —contestó—. No necesito otra vál vula de escape. Y nadie me llama Isabella.

—¿No?

Era su mirada, la burla secreta que había en sus ojos, lo que la intrigaba. Y seguramente él lo sabía.

—Pero te pega mucho. Un nombre femenino, elegante, un poco distante... «Y la única pala bra que pronunció fue un susurro: Isabella». Sí, creo que Edgard Allan Poe te habría encon trado muy parecida a su heroína.

A Bella se le doblaron las rodillas. Se le dobla ron las rodillas, como a una adolescente.

—¿Quién es usted?

¿Sería posible sentirse tan profundamente afectada por alguien cuyo nombre desconocía?

—¿Quién es usted? —repitió, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

El sonrió de nuevo.

—Qué raro que no me lo hayas preguntado antes. Pero será mejor que entres —le aconsejó, cuando la gente empezaba a entrar en la sala Canyon—. Quieres un buen asiento, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó ella, asustada por el deseo de sa ber más sobre aquel hombre.

Con una última mirada, entró en la sala y se sentó en la primera fila. Era hora de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, pensó. Y su trabajo era Edward cullen. Distracciones del tipo «hombres incomprensibles que conducen Jeeps para ganarse la vida» debían ser olvidadas por el momento.

Bella sacó de su maletín el cuaderno y dos lá pices, uno de los cuales se colocó detrás de la oreja. En unos minutos vería al misterioso Edward Cullen. Podría escucharlo y tomar notas con toda libertad. Después de la charla, le haría va rias preguntas y, si se salía con la suya, consegui ría una entrevista privada.

Había pensado mucho sobre la ética de la si tuación. No le parecía necesario decirle que era periodista. Ella estaba allí simplemente como as pirante a escritora y tenía su manuscrito para probarlo. Cualquier asistente a la conferencia era libre de escribir e intentar publicar un artículo. Sólo si Cullen usaba las palabras «_off the record_»*se vería obligada a callar. Sin eso, cualquier cosa que dijera era publicable.

Y ese artículo podría ser el siguiente paso importante en su carrera. El primer artículo sobre Edward Cullen; teniendo a Edward Cullen de lante. No sólo podría conseguir un ascenso en _Celebrity_, sino mucho más. Sería controvertido, interesante, nuevo y, sobre todo, exclusivo. In cluso su crítica familia se quedaría impresio nada. Y podría acercarse a una posición direc tiva, que era su objetivo.

Una vez allí, las horas de trabajo, la dedica ción, se verían recompensadas. Pero una vez que llegase allí iba a quedarse. «Arriba», pensó Bella. Tan alto como pudiera llegar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Edward hablaba con su editora, escuchando distraído algo sobre una entrevista con un aspirante a escritor. Era uno de sus talentos mantener una conversación per fectamente lúcida cuando tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. De modo que hablaba con su editora y pensaba en Bella Swan.

Sí, definitivamente iba a usarla en su siguiente novela. Cierto, sólo tenía una vaga idea de la trama, pero ella sería la protagonista. Tenía que sa ber algo más sobre Isabella Swan para estar sa tisfecho, pero no creía que eso fuera un problema.

Con toda seguridad, ella se quedaría de piedra cuando lo viera subir al estrado. Primero se sentiría, confusa y, después, se pondría furiosa. Pero si realmente deseaba hablar con él, tendría que tragarse el enfado.

«Una mujer fuerte», decidió. «Con una volun tad de hierro». Ojos vulnerables, pero una bar billa fiera. Un carácter lleno de contrastes. Y se cretos. Tenía un día y medio para estudiarla, pero pensó que sería suficiente.

El pasillo se llenó de risas mientras la gente iba llenando la sala. Edward sabía lo que era el entusiasmo del escritor principiante, lo conocía bien. Aunque no lo hiciera por placer, él segui ría escribiendo. No podía evitarlo. Pero se nota ría en su trabajo. Las emociones se notaban siempre en el trabajo. El nunca permitía que los sentimientos interfiriesen con su trabajo, pero lo hacían con o sin permiso.

Edward lo consideraba un intercambio razo nable. Sus emociones, sus pensamientos, estaban allí para cualquiera que quisiera verlos. Su vida, completamente y sin excepciones, le pertenecía sólo a él.

La mujer con la que estaba hablando, su edi tora, tenía su afecto y su respeto. Discutía con ella, se reía con ella y la había ayudado emocionalmente después de su divorcio. Sabía su edad cuál era su bebida favorita y su debilidad por los dulces. Llevaba tres años siendo su editora, algo muy parecido al matrimonio. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que Edward tenía una hija de diez años llamada Vanessa a quien le gustaba hacer galletas y jugar al fútbol.

El organizador de la conferencia se acercó a ellos entonces. Era un imaginativo escritor de ciencia-ficción al que Edward leía y disfrutaba. De no ser así no estaría allí, en una de sus raras apari ciones públicas para la comunidad de escritores.

—Señor Cullen, no tengo que decirle que es un honor para nosotros contar con usted.

—No —sonrió Edward—. No tiene que hacerlo.

—Habrá una conmoción cuando anuncie su pre sencia. Pero después de la conferencia, haré todo lo posible por evitar que las hordas lo acosen.

—No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré.

El hombre asintió, aunque parecía dudarlo.

—Esta noche habrá una pequeña recepción en mi suite. Si le apetece unirse a nosotros...

—Se lo agradezco, pero tengo una cita para ce nar.

El organizador de la conferencia era dema siado inteligente como para insistir, sabiendo que estaba a punto de dar un golpe de efecto.

—Si está listo...

—Cuando quiera.

Edward lo siguió hasta el interior de la sala, que estaba llena hasta la bandera. Frente al es trado había doscientas sillas, todas ocupadas. Las conversaciones bajaron de tono cuando el orga nizador de la conferencia subió al estrado, pero algunos seguían hablando en voz baja. Edward oyó a alguien decir que dos editoriales se pelea ban por un texto suyo mientras miraba alrede dor, buscando a Bella.

Estaba, como había imaginado, sentada en la primera fila, mirando al orador con una amable sonrisa en los labios, pero sus ojos la delataban. Se habían oscurecido y parecían ansiosos. Edward bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. Estaba apre tando el lápiz con fuerza. Un manojo de nervios, la señorita Swan.

Por segunda vez aquel día, Bella sintió unos ojos clavados en su espalda y, por segunda vez, se volvió. Como antes, arrugó el ceño al verlo, aquella vez preguntándose qué hacía él en la sala. Imperturbable, Edward se apoyó en la pa red.

—...su prestigio subió como la espuma tras la publicación de su primer libro, hace cinco años. Desde _La deuda del diablo_, nos ha dado el placer de morirnos de miedo cada vez que abrimos un libro suyo —al oír el título empezaron los mur mullos de los asistentes. Edward seguía mirando a Bella y ella le devolvía la mirada—. Su última novela, _Grito silencioso_, ya está en el número uno de la lista de best-sellers. Señoras y señores, es un honor y un privilegio para Flagstaff contar con la presencia de... Edward Cullen.

El efusivo aplauso competía con los murmu llos de asombro de doscientas personas mientras Edward se apartaba de la pared para acercarse al estrado.

Vio entonces que a Bella se le caía el lápiz al suelo y, sin inmutarse, se inclinó para recogerlo.

—Te hará falta —sonrió al ver su expresión de furia.

—Tú eres...

—Sí, pero será mejor que me lo digas más tarde.

Edward subió al estrado y esperó a que termi nasen los aplausos. Entonces miró alrededor y lo hizo con tal intensidad que todos los murmullos cesaron. Durante diez segundos ni siquiera po día escucharse una respiración.

—El terror —dijo, acercándose al micrófono.

Desde la primera palabra y durante cuarenta minutos mantuvo a su audiencia como hipnoti zada. Ni un movimiento, ni una tos, ni un bos tezo, nada. Con los dientes apretados, Bella deci dió que era un tipo despreciable.

Pero, conteniendo el deseo de tirarle el cuaderno a la cara, se mantuvo erguida mientras tomaba notas. Y en el margen del cuaderno dibujó una cari catura de Edward con una daga clavada en el cora zón. Eso le produjo una enorme satisfacción.

Cuando él aceptó contestar preguntas, Bella fue la primera que levantó la mano. Edward la miró directamente, sonrió... y señaló a alguien que estaba sentado tres filas más atrás.

Por supuesto, contestó a las preguntas profe sionales y, con habilidad, evitó toda referencia a su vida personal. No mostraba nerviosismo, ni dudas... ni parecía dispuesto a permitir que ella le preguntase, aunque Bella no había bajado la mano. Pero ella era periodista, se dijo, furiosa. Un periodista no llega a ninguna parte si no se salta el ceremonial.

—Señor Cullen...

—Lo siento —la interrumpió él, sin dejar de sonreír—. No hay tiempo para más preguntas. Suerte para todos.

Y después de decir eso bajó del estrado y sa lió de la sala envuelto en aplausos. Para cuando Bella pudo abrirse paso entre la gente, su furia se había convertido en auténtica cólera.

«Menudo sinvergüenza», pensaba mientras sa lía al pasillo. «Qué desgraciado». Bella se conside raba a sí misma una persona razonable y lo único que no toleraba era que se riesen de ella.

Pero se vengaría, pensó. Encontraría alguna forma de vengarse de aquel cretino...

Estaba tan furiosa que partió el lápiz por la mitad.

Cuando entraba en el ascensor para volver a su habitación, Edward entró tras ella.

—¿Subes? —preguntó tranquilamente, pulsando un botón.

Bella sintió que le ardía la cara, pero se tragó la rabia y no dijo nada.

—Has roto el lápiz —observó Edward, divertido. Y más divertido aún cuando vio su caricatura en el cuaderno—. ¿Te ha gustado la charla?

—Es usted una fuente de información... trivial, señor Cullen —contestó ella, mirándolo durante un segundo.

—Si las miradas matasen... —rió Edward —.Aun que ese dibujo deja claro que te gustaría hacerlo de verdad. ¿Por qué no me clavas un puñal ahora que puedes?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella sa lió, muy digna. No pensaba mirarlo.

—Se ha reído usted a mi costa. Espero que lo haya pasado bien —replicó, buscando la llave de la habitación en el bolso.

—¿Has perdido la llave?

—No, no he perdido la llave —contestó ella—. ¿Por qué no se va a... a dormir en los laureles?

—Eso siempre me ha parecido muy incómodo. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas, Isabella? Te sentirías mejor.

—¡No me llame Isabella! ¡No tenía derecho a reírse de mí, no tenía derecho a engañarme fin giendo trabajar para el hotel.

—Yo no dije que trabajase para el hotel. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, me pediste que te trajera y yo lo hice...

—¡Usted sabía que lo había confundido con un conductor! Estaba al lado de mis cosas...

—El típico caso de identidades mezcladas. Yo pensé que esas maletas eran de mi editora.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?

—Porque no me preguntaste.

—¡Es usted imposible!

—Pero brillante, tú misma lo dijiste ayer.

—Ser capaz de escribir bien es un talento ad mirable, señor Cullen. Pero eso no lo convierte en una persona admirable.

—No, yo tampoco diría eso —sonrió Edward, apoyándose en la pared.

—Le di una propina de cinco dólares —suspiró Bella.

—Muy generosa.

—Ya, claro. Bueno, espero que lo haya pasado bien —dijo ella, sacando por fin la llave del bolso—. Y ahora le rogaría que no volviese a di rigirme la palabra.

—Pero dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, Isabella. Podemos hablar esta noche, durante la cena.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Tiene usted una cara increíble.

—¿Las ocho te parece bien?

Le habría gustado decir que no cenaría con él aunque fuese el último hombre del planeta, pero controló su temperamento. Al fin y al cabo, es taba allí para escribir un artículo. Un artículo, además, sobre el que llevaba tres meses investi gando. El éxito era más importante que su or gullo. Él le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de conseguir lo que buscaba y hacerlo mejor de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Y así la venganza sería más dulce.

De modo que se tragó el orgullo.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde quedamos?

Edward nunca confiaba en algo que resultaba tan fácil. En realidad, confiaba en muy pocas co sas. Isabella iba a ser un reto para él.

—Vendré a buscarte a las ocho. Puedes de jarme tu novela, si quieres. Siento curiosidad por tu trabajo.

—Ah, muy bien —replicó ella, pensando en el artículo.

Bella entró en su habitación y obtuvo el pe queño placer de darle con la puerta en las nari ces.

**_* fuera de registro_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez :D! ojala que les haya gustado ;) si no porfa háganmelo saber dándole clic a esas palabras en azul aquí abajo ( ya saben de lo que hablo...SI REVIEWS! C;) besos<strong>

**Cata**


	5. La cita

****Disclaimer:** La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts, yo solo hice la adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Steph Meyer.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme ;) :**

**Gabymuse: intenta leer historias de Stephen King ;) creo que te van a gustar**

**Barabaraaa7**

**Maru-Chan1296**

**ch****aiina cullen**

**namy33**

**KETSIA**

**isa28**

**marprof**

**nina. cullen. 27**

**Li****sbeth Cullen**

**Brujas**

**tina-nela**

**Maricoles**

**Aliapr-peke**

**micalu**

_**GRACIAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Seda azul noche. Bella se tomó su tiempo para elegir el vestido adecuado. Aquélla era una cena de trabajo.

Bella podía, cuando iba de compras, pasarse ho ras eligiendo un pañuelo **(lo sé es antinatural en Bella, pero no en esta historia)**, exactamente lo mismo que si estuviera investigando para un artículo.

Y ahora, después de un serio debate, decidió que ése era el vestido perfecto. La suave seda cayó como una cascada sobre su cuerpo, desta cando sus curvas sin marcarlas. Eso le satisfizo. La mujer seria que la miraba desde el espejo era precisamente la imagen que quería proyectar: elegante, sofisticada y un poco distante.

Bella repasó su vida, concentrándose en su ca rrera... no recordaba ningún incidente en el que alguien le hubiera ganado por la mano. Y Edward Cullen no iba a ganarle, pensó, cepillándose el pelo.

Iba a devolvérsela, aunque sólo fuera para bo rrar aquella sonrisita de sus labios. Nadie se reía de ella, se dijo a sí misma mientras dejaba el ce pillo sobre la cómoda con tanta fuerza que casi tiró el frasco de perfume. Jugaría a lo que hiciera falta para salirse con la suya. Cuando el artículo sobre Edward Cullen llegase a los kioscos, habría ganado la batalla. Y tendría la satisfacción de sa ber que él la había ayudado.

Cuando oyó el golpecito en la puerta miró su reloj. Las ocho en punto. Tendría que anotar eso en su artículo.

Edward llevaba camisa blanca y chaqueta os cura, sin corbata. Pero muchos hombres con es moquin no tendrían un aspecto tan elegante como él. Eso era algo que también podría inte resar a sus lectores.

—Buenas noches —dijo Bella.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Estás preciosa. Llevas un vestido de seda y un perfume seductor, pero consigues mantener cierto aire de distancia. Ese es un gran talento.

—No me interesa que me analicen.

—La maldición o la bendición de un escritor —sonrió Edward —. Depende del punto de vista. ¿Dónde está tu novela?

Bella pensó que se habría olvidado del asunto, pero...

—Pues...

—Tráela. Quiero echarle un vistazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Todo escritor quiere ser leído.

Ella no. Los capítulos que había escrito no es taban pulidos, no eran perfectos. Y, sin ninguna duda, Edward Cullen era la última persona a la que deseaba enseñársela. Pero él estaba espe rando, con esos ojos oscuros que parecían anali zarla por dentro.

Atrapada, volvió a entrar en la habitación y sacó el manuscrito del maletín.

—No creo que sea fácil leer en el restaurante —murmuró, mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Por eso vamos a cenar en mi suite.

Cuando Bella se detuvo, él simplemente tomó su mano y la llevó hasta los ascensores.

—Un momento... no creo haber dado esa im presión...

—Claro que no —sonrió Edward, acariciando la palma de su mano—. No voy a seducirte, Isabella. Es que no me gustan los sitios llenos de gente. ¿Te gustó la conferencia?

—Voy a conseguir lo que vine a buscar —contestó ella, entrando en el ascensor.

—¿Y qué es lo que has venido a buscar?

—¿Y usted? No suele asistir a conferencias y ésta no es precisamente de primer orden.

—Ocasionalmente me gusta estar en contacto con otros escritores —contestó él, cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

—En ésta no hay muchos autores que hayan conseguido un éxito como el suyo.

—El éxito no tiene nada que ver con la escri tura.

—Eso es fácil de decir cuando se venden mi llones de libros.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró él, abriendo la puerta de su suite y señalando la ventana—. Deberías disfrutar del paisaje. No verás nada como esto en Los Ángeles.

—Está claro que no le gusta Los Ángeles —dijo Bella entonces. Con un poco de suerte, consegui ría averiguar dónde vivía.

—Los Ángeles tiene sus cosas buenas —sonrió Edward—. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

—Sí —contestó ella, acercándose a la ventana. Aquel sitio tan extenso, tan desierto... uno po dría caminar durante kilómetros sin ver a nadie, sin oír otra voz—. ¿Suele ir por allí?

—¿Dónde?

—A Los Ángeles.

—No —contestó él, ofreciéndole una copa de vino blanco.

—¿Prefiere la Costa Este?

—Prefiero el sitio en el que estoy en cada mo mento.

Le gustaban las evasivas, estaba claro. Y tam bién estaba claro que la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Viaja a menudo?

—Sólo cuando es necesario.

—¿Y por qué tantos secretos? La mayoría de los escritores de éxito utilizan todo lo que está en su mano para promocionarse.

—No creo que yo tenga muchos secretos. Y tampoco soy como la mayoría de los escritores.

—En sus libros ni siquiera aparece su fotogra fía.

—Mi cara no tiene nada que ver con mis his torias. ¿Te gusta el vino?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Bella—. ¿No le parece que es parte de su profesión satisfacer la curiosidad de los lectores?

—No. Mi profesión son las palabras. Unirlas de forma que entretengan, intriguen y satisfagan a los lectores. Y las historias salen de la imagina ción. El narrador de la historia no es nada com parado con la historia misma.

—¿Modesto? —sonrió Bella, irónica.

—En absoluto —contestó él—. Es una cuestión de prioridades, no de humildad. Si me conocie ras mejor, sabrías que tengo muy pocas virtudes.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó ella, apartando la mi rada. Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre la po nían nerviosa.

—Los vicios son más interesantes que las virtu des. Y, desde luego, más entretenidos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Desde luego, exigen más esfuerzo.

Hunter sonrió, disfrutando de la réplica.

—Tienes una mente muy interesante, Isabella. La ejercitas, claro.

—Por supuesto. No me gusta servir cafés mientras veo ascender a los demás —nada más decirlo, Bella se arrepintió. Estaba allí para entre vistarlo a él, no para contarle su vida, se recordó a sí misma.

—Una analogía muy interesante.

Ambiciosa. Sí, lo había notado desde el prin cipio. ¿Qué querría conseguir?, se preguntó. Fuese lo que fuese, parecía dispuesta a hacerlo a costa de lo que fuera necesario. Y de quien fuera necesario.

—¿Te relajas alguna vez?

—¿Perdón?

—Nunca dejas de mover las manos y desde que has entrado en la habitación no has estado dos se gundos en el mismo sitio. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No —contestó, pero su pulso se aceleró cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y qué te pone nerviosa?

—Los perros pequeños.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Eres muy divertida. Y ése es mi mejor ha lago.

—Ser divertido no es tan importante.

—¿No? El mundo es triste... peor, tedioso —sonrió él. Sus ojos escondían secretos y eso era lo que más la intrigaba—. Si no podemos diver tirnos, sólo quedan dos sitios a los que ir: de vuelta a la cueva o al olvido.

—Y usted entretiene asustando.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme de usted?

—Cuando quieras —contestó Bella—. Insisto, tú entretienes asustando.

—Si te asusta el inexplicable horror que pueda haber detrás de la puerta, no piensas en la cita con el dentista o en que se te ha estropeado la lavadora.

—¿Una forma de escape?

Edward levantó una mano para tocar su pelo. A él le parecía un gesto natural, pero Bella abrió mucho los ojos, como si la hubiera pellizcado.

—No me gusta la palabra «escape».

Isabella Swan era una combinación irresistible, pensó: el pelo de color chocolate, casi rojizo, los ojos claros, vulnerables, su estilo, los nervios. Sería un personaje fascinante y... una amante fascinante. Había decidido que fuera lo primero, pero mientras jugaba con su pelo decidió que también podría ser lo segundo.

Ella sintió algo cuando sus miradas se encontraron: determinación, deseo. Y se le quedó la boca seca. No encontraba a menudo a alguien que la asustase. Aunque él no dijo nada, no se movió, Bella se encontró a sí misma lu chando contra el miedo... y contra la certeza de que jugase a lo que jugasen Edward Cullen siempre iba a ganarle porque con sólo mirarla a los ojos sabría cuál iba a ser su próximo mo vimiento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero él siguió mi rándola durante unos segundos antes de levan tarse.

—Me he tomado la libertad de pedir la cena —dijo, tan calmado que Bella se preguntó si habría imaginado el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

Sí, claro, estaba imaginando cosas. Sólo era un hombre; no podía leer sus pensamientos. Y como el juego era suyo y sólo ella conocía las reglas, no podía perder.

Edward había pedido salmón fresco para cenar. Y tenía un aspecto delicioso. Encantada, Bella se sentó a la mesa mientras el camarero cerraba la puerta. Por el momento, ella había contestado más preguntas que Edward. Era el momento de dar la vuelta a la situación.

—Los consejos que has dado antes sobre escri bir cada día aunque se esté bloqueado... ¿vienen de una experiencia personal?

—Todos los escritores se enfrentan con eso al guna vez. Como se enfrentan con la crítica y el rechazo.

—¿Tú te enfrentaste con el rechazo antes del éxito de _La deuda del diablo_?

—Nadie regala nada —contestó él, sirviendo otra copa de vino. Isabella tenía una cara hecha para la luz de las velas, pensó. Y estaba decidido a averiguar qué había detrás de esa fachada ele gante y fría.

No se le ocurrió que estaba usándola, aunque había decidido saberlo todo sobre ella. Era el privilegio de los escritores.

—¿Por qué te hiciste escritor?

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Nací siendo escritor.

Bella comió despacio, planeando cada movi miento para evitar que él se pusiera a la defen siva. No le parecía estar usándolo. Aunque había decidido saberlo todo sobre él. Ése era el privi legio de los periodistas.

—Naciste escritor —repitió—. ¿Tú crees que es tan sencillo? ¿No hay experiencias, circuns tancias que te hayan llevado a elegir esa ca rrera?

—No he dicho que fuera sencillo. Todos nace mos con la posibilidad de elegir, la cuestión es elegir bien. Cada novela es una elección y escri bir es para lo que yo he nacido.

—¿Siempre quisiste ser escritor, desde pe queño?

—No, de pequeño quería ser jugador de fút bol.

—¿Fútbol? —repitió ella, incrédula.

—Quería ser una estrella del fútbol, pero tenía que escribir.

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Entonces, te hiciste escritor sin querer serlo en realidad.

—Yo tomé la decisión —la corrigió Edward —. Creo que hay mucha gente que nace siendo ar tista, pero se muere sin saberlo. Hay libros que no se escriben nunca, cuadros que no se pin tan... Los afortunados son los que descubren qué quieren hacer con su vida. Yo podía ser un buen jugador de fútbol o un buen escritor. Si hubiera intentado hacer las dos cosas habría sido medio cre en ambas. Y yo no quiero ser mediocre.

—Varios millones de lectores piensan que to maste la decisión adecuada —sonrió Bella, olvi dando por un momento su fría fachada—. ¿Y por qué novelas de terror? Alguien con tu inteligen cia y tu imaginación podría escribir sobre cual quier cosa. ¿Por qué usas tu talento para ese gé nero en particular?

Edward encendió un cigarrillo y se echó ha cia atrás en la silla.

—¿Por qué lees tú ese tipo de novela?

—No las leo. Sólo las tuyas.

—¿Por qué las mías?

—Me recomendaron la primera y luego...— Bella vaciló. No quería decirle que se había engan chado desde la primera página—. Me gusta cómo creas la atmósfera de la historia, cómo describes a los personajes... haces que la imposibilidad de las situaciones resulte creíble.

—¿Crees que las situaciones son imposibles?

Bella rió entonces. Una risa sincera, genuina, que le daba una belleza especial, que la hacía ac cesible.

—No creo en personas poseídas por fuerzas oscuras ni en casas demoníacas.

—¿No eres supersticiosa, Isabella?

—No.

—La mayoría de nosotros lo somos.

—¿Tú lo eres?

—Claro que sí. Incluso me sorprenden las su persticiones en las que no creo. Dicen que hay gente que puede ver el aura de los demás... o la personalidad, si prefieres decirlo así, simple mente con tocarte la mano —dijo Edward entonces, poniendo la mano sobre la suya. Bella sintió frío sobre su piel, el metal del anillo.

—No lo creo —murmuró, aunque ya no estaba tan segura.

—Tú sólo crees en lo que ves, ¿no? Sólo en lo que puedes tocar —suspiró él entonces—. Pero no todo se puede entender, Iasbella. Y no todo se puede explicar.

—Todo tiene una explicación —replicó Bella, aunque sus palabras, como su pulso, estaban un poco acelerados.

—¿Puedes explicar por qué tu corazón late más rápido cuando te toco? Has dicho que no tenías miedo de mí.

—No tengo miedo.

—Pero tu pulso se ha acelerado —murmuró Hunter, acariciando su muñeca—. ¿Puedes expli car que, sin apenas conocernos, yo quiera to carte así? —añadió entonces, rozando su cara con el dorso de la mano.

—No —musitó Bella.

—¿Puedes explicar esta atracción entre dos ex traños? —preguntó él, acariciando sus labios con un dedo, sintiendo el temblor, preguntándose cómo sabrían.

—La atracción física no es más que química —consiguió decir ella.

—¿Ciencia?

—Claro.

Hunter se levantó entonces, tirando de su mano.

—¿Hay una ecuación para esto? —murmuró, besando su muñeca, haciéndola temblar—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la lógica? —la besaba en la comisura de los labios, suavemente.

—No quiero que me toques así.

—Quieres que te toque —la corrigió él—. Pero no puedes explicártelo. Hay cosas inexplicables, Isabella —la retó, antes de buscar sus labios.

Fue como si una corriente de deseo incen diara sus venas. Se quedó inmóvil entre los bra zos del hombre, sintiendo un calor que la reco rría entera. Debería haberse apartado, pero era incapaz. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero no encontraba fuerzas para negarse.

A pesar de su intensidad, a pesar de la fuerza de su personalidad, el beso era increíblemente suave. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Hunter, sus cuer pos apretados. El embriagador sabor del vino se guía en su lengua y Bella lo saboreó. Podía oler la cera de la vela y su propio perfume, confusa, de jándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones nuevas.

Al principio estaba tensa, pero se relajó. Bella Swan no era una mujer que se entregase fá cilmente, Hunter lo sabía. Como sabía que no era una mujer a la que se pudiera sorprender fá cilmente.

Era muy pequeña a su lado, muy frágil. Y aun que el beso era cada vez más apasionado, aun que su propio deseo empezaba a ser urgente, Hunter siguió besándola con suavidad. El creía que hacer el amor era una forma de arte y en el arte no hay sitio para las prisas. De modo que lenta, pacientemente, le mostró lo que podía pa sar entre ellos.

Bella no encontraba su fuerza de voluntad, pero sí encontró sensaciones que no había ex perimentado nunca. No había forma de expli carlo... sólo podía ser experimentado.

Un deseo como aquél no podía ser conte nido. Y era la falta de control lo que la asustaba. Si perdía el control, perdería el propósito y fracasaría. Eso la decidió. Con un murmullo de protesta, se apartó, pero Hunter no la dejó ir.

Más tarde, pensó, cuando estuviera solo, anali zaría su reacción. Ahora estaba mucho más inte resado en ella, que lo miraba como si hubiera recibido un golpe; pálida, con los ojos oscureci dos.

—Algunas cosas no tienen explicación, aunque se entiendan —dijo en voz baja.

—No te entiendo en absoluto —contestó Bella —. Y me parece que ya no quiero hacerlo.

—Es tu decisión.

—Mañana termina la conferencia y volveré a Los Ángeles. Y tú volverás a... a tu agujero.

—Quizá —dijo Edward, soltándola. Se había dado cuenta de que si no la soltaba de inme diato, quizá no lo haría nunca—. Hablaremos ma ñana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No volveremos a hablar.

Hunter no intentó detenerla. Seguía donde estaba cuando la puerta se cerró. No había ne cesidad de contradecirla; sabía que volverían a hablar. Levantando su copa de vino, tomó los fo lios que Isabella había olvidado y se dejó caer en un sillón.

* * *

><p><strong>Para las que se han fijado la historia ha pasado a ser de clasificación M por futuros Lemons ;). Me emociona mucho todos los RR que me han dejado pero, lo estaria mas si aquellas lectoras silenciosas me dejaran su opinion acerca del fic ;) anyway...<strong>

**Besos**

**Cata.**


	6. AVISO!

**Hola a todos los que estén por ahí. Esta vez no les traigo un fic sino una carta abierta para todos aquellos que gusten leerla...y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y vuelvan a subirla. No solo a este foro sino a todos los que conozcan ya que en todos va a pasar lo mismo. Desde ya, gracias por pasar.**

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields kathow16


	7. Una pasión arrebatadora

**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Rabia. Quizá eso era lo que sentía, pero no estaba segura de contra quién.

Lo que pasó la noche anterior no debería ha ber pasado, pensó Bella mientras se daba una du cha. Había dejado que Edward marcase el tono, el ritmo, colocándose en una posición vulnera ble. Además de haber perdido una valiosa opor tunidad. Y si algo había aprendido en sus años como periodista era precisamente que perder una oportunidad era intolerable.

¿Qué había averiguado sobre Edward Cullen que pudiera ser usado en su artículo? Suficiente como para escribir dos párrafos, nada más.

Había perdido el tiempo porque se portó como una mujer y no como una periodista. En lugar de marcar el paso, fue obedientemente donde él quiso llevarla... perdiéndose la entre vista más importante de su carrera.

Bella se secó el pelo a toda prisa y soltó la toa lla para salir del baño.

Diciéndose a sí misma que no sentía más que irritación y rabia, se puso el albornoz y se dejó caer frente a la mesa. Aún tenía tiempo para to mar notas.

_Edward Cullen:_ Bella anotó el nombre y lo su brayó. El problema había sido que no se acercó a él de forma lógica, sistemática. Pero lo haría a partir de aquel momento. Después de todo, lo conocía en persona, había hablado con él, le hizo preguntas, algo que ningún otro periodista había conseguido hasta el momento. Tenía que dejar de regañarse a sí misma y empezar a traba jar, se dijo.

_Apariencia: Atípica. Alto, moreno, fibroso_, escri bió. _Como un corredor de fondo_. Bella cerró los ojos para recordar su rostro: atractivo, con un aire de extraordinaria inteligencia. Su rasgo más intere sante: los ojos. Muy profundos, muy directos... muy turbadores.

¿Esos ojos turbarían a cualquiera? Bella si guió escribiendo: _alto, quizá metro ochenta y cinco. Seguro de sí mismo, manos de artista, boca de poeta_.

Un poco sorprendida por la descripción, Bella continuó con la siguiente categoría:

_Personalidad: Enigmática. Arrogante, egoísta. Grosero_. Bella dejó el bolígrafo y respiró profunda mente antes de volver a escribir. _Un orador elec trizante. Perceptivo, frío, pausado, taciturno, burlón, seductor._

La última palabra había sido un error, descu brió, al recordar el beso, la firmeza de sus ma nos, el calor de su cuerpo... No, eso no era publicable. Pero debía recordar que era un hombre que se movía con rapidez si le interesaba, un hombre que tomaba lo que quería.

¿Humor? Sí, bajo toda esa intensidad había sentido del humor. Recordaba cada palabra que había dicho sobre su filosofía como escritor. Pero ¿cómo podía traducir algo tan intangible en unas cuantas frases limpias, pragmáticas? Po dría decir que veía su trabajo como una obliga ción. Una vocación. Pero no era suficiente, pensó, frustrada. Necesitaba usar sus propias palabras, no una traducción de su significado. La triste verdad era que debía hablar de nuevo con él.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, volvió a leer sus notas. Debería haber llevado las riendas de la conversación desde el principio. Si tenía expe riencia en algo era precisamente en dirigir una conversación para conseguir lo que quería. Ha bía entrevistado a personajes mucho más cerra dos que Edward, mucho más hostiles, pero nunca más frustrantes.

Distraída, empezó a golpear la mesa con la punta del bolígrafo. No podía dejarse vencer por la frustración, debía ser productiva y no de jarse seducir por uno de «sus personajes».

Podría haber evitado el beso. No sabía por qué no lo hizo, pero no quería pensar en ello, no quería dejarse llevar otra vez por algo que no pudo controlar. Si quería escribir un buen ar tículo debía recordar para qué había ido a Flagstaff.

Por ahora, el problema era cómo iba a hablar con él después de haberle dicho que no iba a hacerlo.

Profesionalmente, se dijo a sí misma. Nada personal. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el beso, en el calor inusitado de su boca, en la sen sación de abandono, de entrega total...

Si lo entendiese mejor, quizá... No. Bella se le vantó, tomó el cepillo del pelo y volvió a de jarlo donde estaba. No, entender a Edward no tenía nada que ver con su deseo por él. Había querido que la tocase y, por razones que no po día entender, eso le interesaba mucho más que su trabajo. No tenía precedente, admitió. Y cuando algo no tiene precedentes, hay que em pezar de cero.

Incómoda, levantó la mirada y vio una mujer pálida en el espejo. Parecía demasiado joven, de masiado frágil... Nadie la había visto nunca sin su escudo defensivo, pero ella sabía lo que había bajo aquel aspecto elegante y serio. Miedo. Miedo al fracaso.

Había construido su confianza piedra a pie dra, hasta que casi ella misma lo creyó. Pero en momentos como aquél, cuando estaba sola, un poco desanimada, la mujer que había dentro sa lía al exterior y aparecían todos los miedos, to das las dudas.

Desde que nació había sido entrenada para ser poco más que un adorno atractivo. Amable, bien educada, disciplinada. Era todo lo que su familia esperaba de ella.

¿Qué truco del destino había hecho imposi ble que se ajustara a ese molde? Desde la infan cia supo que quería más, que necesitaba más y, sin embargo, no encontró valor para apartarse del camino que la habría llevado de «señorita de buena familia» a «señora bien» hasta que ter minó la carrera.

Cuando le dijo a sus padres que no iba a ser la esposa de Jacob T. Black y que dejaba Palm Springs para irse a vivir a Los Ángeles, estaba temblando por dentro. Fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido precisamente su rí gido entrenamiento lo que la ayudó a pasar el trago. Le habían enseñado a permanecer fría, a no levantar la voz, a no mostrar vulgares signos de temperamento. Habló con ellos aparente mente segura de sí misma, cuando la verdad era que le daba pánico dejar la jaula de oro.

Cinco años después el miedo se atemperó, pero no había desaparecido. El deseo de llegar a lo más alto en su profesión era, en parte, la ne cesidad de probarle a sus padres que no se había equivocado.

«Absurdo», se dijo. Ella no tenía que probarle nada a nadie. Sólo a sí misma. Había ido a Flagstaff para conseguir un artículo y lo conseguiría aunque tuviera que perseguir a Edward Cullen como un perdiguero.

Bella miró su cuaderno de notas. No volvería a distraerla de su propósito, se juró a sí misma. Después de desayunar iría a buscar a Edward y aquella vez permanecería firmemente al vo lante.

Cuando oyó el golpecito en la puerta pensó que sería el servicio de habitaciones y abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Cómo quieres subsistir si sólo tomas café y una tostada?

Antes de que Bella pudiera recuperarse, Edward entró en la habitación empujando el carrito del desayuno.

—Y una mujer inteligente nunca abre su puerta sin preguntar quién está al otro lado.

Parecía más joven sin maquillaje. La fragilidad que él había intuido era más clara sin la pátina de sofisticación, aunque el albornoz de color za firo le sentaba bien.

Edward se excitó al verla y, a la vez, sintió un sorprendente deseo protector. Pero ninguno de esos dos sentimientos le hizo olvidar su enfado.

Bella no pensaba demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba o la turbación que le producía estar a so las con él en su habitación, apenas cubierta por un albornoz.

—Primero un chofer y ahora un camarero. Eres un hombre de muchos talentos, Edward.

—Yo podría devolverte el cumplido —sonrió él, sirviendo el café—. Y como uno de los requi sitos de un buen escritor es ser un buen menti roso, veo que estás en el camino.

—Te pediría que desayunaras conmigo, pero sólo hay una taza —replicó ella—. Aunque puedes tomar una tostada, si te apetece. Y, si no te im porta, explícame qué es eso de ser un buen mentiroso.

—Supongo que también es un requisito para un buen periodista.

Bella apretó la taza con las dos manos.

—Los periodistas escriben sobre la realidad, no hacen ficción. Y no recuerdo haberte dicho que fuera periodista.

—No, no me lo habías dicho. Y lo hiciste a propósito.

—No tenía por qué hacerlo —contestó ella, to mando una tostada—. Además, he pagado la cuota de registro en la conferencia, como todo el mundo.

—Y te has hecho pasar por quien no eres.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Aparentemente, los dos nos hemos hecho pasar por quien no somos desde el principio.

—Yo no quería nada de ti. Tú, por otro lado, pensabas tenderme una trampa.

No le gustó nada cómo sonaba eso. Sonaba sucio, cicatero.

—Tengo derecho a estar aquí y tengo derecho a publicar un artículo sobre cualquier faceta de esta conferencia.

—Y yo tengo derecho a mi privacidad y a de cidir si quiero hablar con una periodista o no —replicó él.

—No fui yo quien te invitó a cenar —le re cordó Bella—. Además, si te hubiera dicho que tra bajaba en _Celebrity_, no me habrías dirigido la palabra.

—Eso no lo sabremos nunca —contestó Edward, con una mirada que casi le dio miedo.

No lo conocía y en sus libros había escenas violentas... ¿Sería capaz de ponerse violento con ella?, se preguntó, intentando controlar la angus tia.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cómo te has en terado —dijo entonces, con aparente calma.

Aparente sólo, pensó Edward, conteniendo el deseo de estrangularla. Ser engañado por una mujer era posiblemente lo único que podía en furecerlo de tal modo.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento interés por ti, Isabella. Anoche... me habría gustado hacer el amor contigo. Me ha bría gustado ver lo que hay detrás de esa cuidada capa de sofisticación. Y si lo hubiera hecho... te habría visto como te veo ahora: suave, frágil, con los labios húmedos y los ojos oscurecidos.

Bella apretó los labios. No la estaba tocando, pero se le doblaban las rodillas. Su voz era como una caricia...

—Yo no... no tenía ninguna intención de ha cer el amor contigo.

—Ya —sonrió él—. Por eso, cuando te fuiste, de cidí descubrirte de otra forma.

—No te entiendo.

—Tu novela.

Bella abrió la boca. Su novela. Había olvidado los folios en su suite... y ahora, además de asus tada, se sentía como una novicia confrontada con el maestro.

—No quería que la leyeras... —empezó a de cir—. No tengo aspiraciones como novelista.

—Entonces, además de una mentirosa, eres tonta.

—No soy una mentirosa y tampoco soy tonta —replicó ella, furiosa—. Lo que soy es una exce lente periodista. Y quiero escribir un artículo exclusivo sobre ti.

—¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo escribiendo cotilleos cuando tienes que terminar una novela?

Bella se puso rígida.

–Yo no escribo cotilleos.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras. Puedes escri bir con estilo, con inteligencia... pero siguen siendo cotilleos. Y no tienes derecho a trabajar cuarenta horas a la semana en otra cosa que no sea esa novela —le espetó Edward entonces—. El talento tiene dos caras, Edward, y la otra cara es la obligación.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Sé cuáles son mis obligaciones y una de ellas es escribir un ar tículo sobre ti.

—¿Y tu novela?

—¿Qué pasa con mi novela?

—¿Cuándo piensas terminarla?

¿Terminarla? Nunca debería haberla empe zado.

—Eso es un sueño, Edward.

—Es buena.

—¿Qué?

—Estuve a punto de llamarte anoche para ver si tenías algo más escrito —dijo él, sacando un ci garrillo—. Pero llamé a mi editora. Cuando le di la carpeta reconoció tu nombre... aparente mente, ella también compra _Celebrity_.

—Le diste... —atónita, Bella se dejó caer en una silla—. No tenías derecho a enseñársela a nadie.

—En ese momento creía que eras quien me habías dicho que eras.

—Soy periodista, no escritora. Quiero que le pidas el manuscrito y me lo devuelvas.

Edward apagó el cigarrillo y, al hacerlo, se fijó en el cuaderno de notas. Leyó un poco por en cima y no pudo evitar un gesto de irritación. De modo que intentaba reducirlo a un par de frases...

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque es mío. No tenías derecho a dárselo a nadie.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Isabella?

«Del fracaso». Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—No tengo miedo de nada. Hago lo que me gusta y pienso seguir haciéndolo. ¿De qué tienes miedo tú? —le espetó Bella—. ¿De qué te escon des?

Cuando Edward giró la cabeza no le gustó nada el brillo de su mirada. No era rabia lo que vio en sus ojos, sino otra cosa, algo que no po dría definir.

—Yo hago lo que sé hacer, Isabelle.

Cuando entró en su habitación, sólo pensaba decirle lo que pensaba de ella. Pensaba retarla por desperdiciar su talento... pero empezaba a pensar que había una forma mejor de hacerlo y, al mismo tiempo, averiguar algo más sobre ella. No, no había terminado con Isabella Swan.

—¿Escribir ese artículo es muy importante para ti?

Alertada por el cambio de tono, Bella lo estu dió, cautelosa.

—Es muy importante, sí. Llevo tres meses in vestigando sobre ti. Eres uno de los escritores más populares del país...

—Si decido darte la entrevista tendremos que pasar algún tiempo juntos... y en mis condicio nes.

Bella oyó una campanita de alarma, pero no le prestó atención.

—Muy bien. Pero decidiremos las condiciones de antemano. Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, Edward.

—No lo dudo. ¿Has escrito algo más?

—¿Cómo?

—Tu novela. ¿Has escrito algún capítulo más?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la entrevista —contestó ella. Edward levantó una ceja y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro—. Unas doscientas pági nas.

—Envíaselas a mi editora. Seguro que sabes quién es.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con la entrevista?

—Es una de mis condiciones —contestó él—. La otra es que vengas conmigo...

—¿Ir contigo? ¿Dónde?

—Al cañón Oak.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a estar de acampada en el cañón Oak durante dos semanas. Quiero que vengas con migo y que lleves el resto de los capítulos.

—¿De acampada? ¿Por qué no podemos hacer la entrevista ahora?

—Ésas son mis condiciones. Nos iremos den tro de dos semanas.

—Estás poniéndomelo difícil a propósito.

—Sí —sonrió él—. Pero será tu exclusiva, Isabella.

—Muy bien —replicó Bella—. ¿Dónde nos en contraremos?

—En Sedona. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando haya decidido la fecha... y cuando mi editora me diga que ha recibido esas doscientas páginas.

—No entiendo por qué usas eso para chanta jearme.

Edward se acercó a ella entonces y pasó los dedos por su pelo.

—Una de las cosas que debes saber sobre mi es que soy un poco excéntrico. Si la gente aceptase sus excentricidades, podrían justificar cualquier cosa que hicieran. Cualquier cosa —dijo, incli nando la cabeza para besarla.

Sintió que ella se ponía tensa, pero no se apartó. Quizá se estaba probando a sí misma... Pero lo único que Edward deseaba era llevarla a la cama, quitarle aquel albornoz y hacerla suya. Sería perfecto, lo sabía. Se movería con él, para él, como si siempre hubieran sido amantes. Lo sabía, aunque no podría explicar por qué.

Podía sentir cómo se derretía, sus labios hu medeciéndose para él. Estaban solos y el deseo era como lava ardiente. Pero sabía que si hicie ran el amor en aquel momento, si saciaban el deseo, no volvería a verla.

Los dos tenían que enfrentarse con sus mie dos antes de convertirse en amantes.

Edward se regaló a sí mismo el placer de un último y largo beso y luego se obligó a recordar que los dos querían algo del otro... secretos e in timidades que cada uno pondría en palabras de diferente forma.

Se apartó entonces y acarició el rostro de Bella.

—Si puedes soportar esas dos semanas en el ca ñón, tendrás tu artículo.

Después de decir eso, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Si puedo soportar esas dos semanas en el ca ñón... —repitió Bella, sacando un jersey del ca jón—. Te lo digo en serio, Rosalie, nunca he cono cido a nadie que me ponga tan nerviosa.

Una semana después, de vuelta en Los Ánge les, Bella seguía igual de enfadada con Edward Cullen.

Rosalie tocó el fino jersey de cachemir.

—¿No tienes otro tipo de ropa, algo que pue das llevar de excursión?

—Yo no sé mucho sobre acampadas.

—Por favor, Bella, lleva unos vaqueros, un chándal, ropa que pueda ensuciarse.

—Los vaqueros que tengo son de diseño.

Su amiga dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Aunque sean de diseño, llévalos. Guarda este jersey en el cajón y compra un par de camisas de franela. Y camisetas... las blusas de seda son para la oficina. Llévate unos pantalones cortos y compra calcetines gruesos. Si tuvieras tiempo, deberías ponerte las botas durante un par de ho ras al día, porque seguro que te harán daño.

—El dependiente me dijo...

—No les pasa nada; sólo que aún no han salido de la caja. Como siempre, te has preocupado más por guardar cuadernos y lápices que ropa adecuada —rió Rosalie, tirándose en la cama—. Si no quieres hacer el ridículo, escucha a mamá.

—Ya he hecho el ridículo. Varias veces —suspiró Bella, cerrando el cajón con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero no voy a dejarlo ganar. Aunque tenga que dormir en el suelo y escalar montañas, pienso conseguir ese artículo.

—Si lo intentas, puede que, además, lo pases bien.

—No estoy buscando diversión. Estoy bus cando una exclusiva.

—Somos amigas, cariño.

Aunque no era una pregunta sino una afirma ción, Bella levantó la mirada.

—Sí. Somos amigas —dijo, sonriendo.

—Entonces dime qué te pasa con ese tío. Que rías entrevistar a Edward Cullen y vas a entrevis tarlo. ¿Por qué vas en pie de guerra?

—Porque es así como me siento —suspiró Bella—. Me hace desear cosas que... que no quiero de sear. Y no hay sitio en mi vida para complica ciones de ese tipo.

—Ya, eso le pasa a todo el mundo —dijo su amiga.

—Yo sé perfectamente a donde voy, adonde quiero ir. Y tengo la impresión de que Edward es un desvío en el camino.

—A veces un desvío es más interesante que una ruta cuidadosamente planeada. Además, al final llegas al mismo sitio, ¿no?

—Me mira como si supiera lo que estoy pen sando —replicó ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Más, como si supiera lo que pensé ayer y antesdeayer. Resulta muy incómodo.

—Tú nunca has buscado comodidad, siempre has buscado retos. Lo que pasa es que, hasta ahora, no habías encontrado eso en un hombre.

—No quiero eso en un hombre —protestó Bella—. Sólo en el trabajo.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres.

—Tengo que ir.

—Pues no lo hagas con los dientes apretados —replicó Rosalie—. Ésta es una tremenda oportu nidad profesional para ti. El cañón Oak es uno de los sitios más bonitos del país y tienes dos se manas para disfrutarlo con un hombre que no te aburre... Chica, disfruta.

—Voy a trabajar, no a buscar flores.

—Aunque te dedicases sólo a eso, conseguirías tu artículo.

—Y quiero que Edward Cullen lo pase mal —dijo Bella entonces.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... Me daría pena el pobre si no me hubiera provocado pesadillas. Y Bella... —dijo entonces, apretando su mano— si te apetece hacer algo, hazlo. Hazte un regalo.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

—No sé si me haría un regalo o sería una mal dición —suspiró, levantándose—. ¿Cuántos pares de calcetines?

—¿Pero es guapa? —Renesmee estaba sentada en la alfombra, con una rodilla doblada mientras in tentaba valientemente colocarse la otra pierna por encima del cuello—. ¿Guapa de verdad?

Edward estaba doblando la ropa seca. Nessie le había recordado que era su turno.

—Yo no usaría la palabra «guapa». Guapa es... una niña como tú.

Nessie soltó una risita. Nada le gustaba más que hablar con su padre porque nadie hablaba como él.

—¿Y qué palabra usarías?

Edward dobló una camiseta.

—Tiene una belleza clásica con la que muchas mujeres no sabrían qué hacer.

—¿Y ella sí sabe qué hacer?

—Sí.

Nessie se tumbó en la alfombra para jugar con el perro. Le gustaba el pelo suave de Santanas, como le gustaba cerrar los ojos y escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Pero intentó engañarte. Y a ti no te gusta que la gente te engañe.

—Ella creía estar haciendo su trabajo.

Nessie levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Tú nunca hablas con periodistas.

—No me interesan —contestó Edward, mostrándole unos vaqueros con un enorme agujero en la rodilla—. ¿Éstos no eran los nuevos?

—Más o menos. Entonces, ¿por qué la llevas de acampada contigo?

—Si fueran nuevos no tendrían un agujero en la rodilla —insistió su padre—. Y no la llevo, ella viene conmigo.

Al meter la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un chicle. Y Nessie no debería mascar chicle porque llevaba un aparato en los dientes. La niña miró al techo, claro.

—¿Va contigo porque es periodista o porque tiene una belleza clásica?

Edward miró hacia abajo y vio que su hija se estaba riendo. Era demasiado lista, demasiado inquisitiva, decidió, mientras le tiraba un par de calcetines.

—Por las dos cosas. Pero sobre todo porque es interesante y tiene talento. Quiero averiguar cosas sobre ella mientras ella averigua cosas sobre mí.

—Yo creo que es buena idea —suspiró Nessie—. La tía Alice dice que no sales con mujeres, es pecialmente con mujeres que son un reto inte lectual para ti.

—La tía Alice siempre está pensando en ca sarme.

—A lo mejor esa chica incita una pasión arre batadora.

Edward miró a su hija, atónito.

—¿Qué?(N: precioso ¿no creen?)C:

—Lo he leído en un libro. Un hombre cono ció a una mujer y, al principio, no le gustaba, pero luego sintieron una atracción física que llevó a una pasión arrebatadora.

—Ya, ya entiendo.

Nessie tenía diez años. ¿Dé dónde había sacado ese libro?

—Deberías saber que las cosas que pasan en los libros no suelen pasar en la vida real.

—La ficción está basada en la realidad —replicó su hija, encantada de devolverle una de sus ci tas—. Pero antes de que te enamores de ella o tengas demasiada pasión, yo quiero conocerla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió Edward, bus cando un calcetín que no aparecía por ninguna parte—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

—Creo que hay un universo paralelo en la se cadora, papá —contestó Nessie, levantándose de la alfombra—. Al otro lado, hay alguien con ese cal cetín en la mano.

—Una teoría muy interesante —sonrió su pa dre, tomándola en brazos mientras Nessie se par tía de la risa.(N: esta chica es súper verdad?)

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta capitulo ;). Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, la universidad me tenia súper absorbida pero ya regrese! Tengo bastante tiempo libre ahora as que me veran mas seguido por aqui. Dejenme saber que les ha parecido, probablemente suba caps mas seguido ;D. En fin disfruten la vida y las vacaciones que quedan!<p>

Besos

Cata.


	8. De acampada

_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Era como en las películas del Oeste. Con el sol en los ojos, Bella casi podía ver a los forajidos escondidos detrás de los cactus y a los indios en pie de guerra. Si dejaba volar su imaginación, casi podía oír las pezuñas de los caballos sobre el polvo.

Las montañas rojas se elevaban hasta el cielo y el paisaje no parecía tener fin. Sobre las rocas veía algo de verde, las hojas de los enebros. El resto eran montañas, paisajes abiertos...

Incluso cuando llegó a la ciudad, las casas y los edificios no podían competir con el paisaje. Los semáforos, los jardines, eran insustanciales.

Le gustó Sedona inmediatamente porque te nía ese sabor del Viejo Oeste. La calle principal estaba llena de tiendas. Bella vio mucha madera, muchas rebajas y pocas prisas. Parecía más un pueblo que una ruidosa ciudad.

Quizá, pensó, sólo quizá, iba a pasarlo bien aquellas dos semanas. Como tenía tiempo antes de encontrarse con Edward, decidió darse un paseo turístico. Tenía casi una hora de vacaciones antes de que empezara el trabajo.

Los collares y pendientes de turquesa que veía en los escaparates le parecían tentadores, pero pasó de largo. Habría muchas oportunidades para algo frívolo después de su pequeña aventura, como recompensa.

Pero el olor a caramelo la llevó hasta una tiendecita donde le aseguraron que hacían los mejores caramelos de café con leche de la ciudad. Bella probó uno y le gustó tanto que compró una bolsa para la excursión. Para animarse, pensó. A saber qué clase de comida tendría que soportar durante aquellas semanas. Edward le había dicho específicamente que él se encargaría de la intendencia, de modo que los caramelos podrían ser una ración extra.

Los consejos de Rosalie le habían sentado bien.

No tenía sentido meterse en aquello pensando que lo iba a pasar fatal, que todo iba a ser un desastre. Y no había nada de malo en vivir el espíritu de la excursión, pensó, entrando en una tienda vaquera. Si veía las siguientes semanas como unas vacaciones de trabajo, le iría mucho mejor, se dijo.

Aunque le echó un vistazo a un cinturón con medallones, decidió que no era su estilo. Ni la falda vaquera. Aunque podría comprar una para Rosalie antes de volver a Los Ángeles... A su amiga le quedaba todo bien. Ella nunca se limitaba a ponerse lo que era apropiado o elegante.

¿Era una cuestión de propiedad o de imagen?, se preguntó Bella, acariciando el hombro de una chaqueta de ante. Fuera lo que fuera, ella ya no podía cambiar.

Dejando la pesada mochila en el suelo, se probó un Stetson de color marrón de ala ancha. No, ella no era tan extravagante. Se probó luego uno negro de ala más corta...

—Te lo has puesto mal.

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, una mano masculina estaba colocando el sombrero ligeramente caído hacia un lado.

—Sí, así está perfecto —dijo Edward—. Bonito contraste con tu pelo y el color de tu piel —añadió, tomándola por los hombros para colocarla frente al espejo.

Bella podía ver lo pequeña que era a su lado, lo fuertes que eran sus manos...

—No tengo intención de comprarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo necesito.

—¿Una mujer que compra sólo lo que necesita?

—Ese es el comentario más sexista que he oído en mucho tiempo —replicó Bella, irritada.

—Pero es una pena que no lo compres. Te da cierto aire de seguridad.

Ella se inclinó para tomar su mochila.

—Espero no haberte hecho espejar. Llegué an tes de lo previsto y decidí matar el rato.

—Te vi paseando por la calle. Incluso en va queros, caminas como si llevases un traje de cha queta. ¿Qué sabor has comprado?

—¿Cómo?

—Los caramelos. ¿De qué sabor son?

—De café con leche —contestó Bella.

—Buena elección —sonrió Edward, tomándola del brazo—. Si estás decidida a no comprar el sombrero, podemos ponernos de camino.

Cuando vio el Jeep aparcado en la puerta de la tienda, Bella hizo un gesto. Era el mismo que había llevado a Flagstaff.

—¿Te has quedado en Arizona esta semana?

—Tenía que solucionar unos asuntos.

—¿Investigación?

—Un escritor siempre está investigando —con testó él. No le contaría, aún, que su investiga ción sobre Isabella Swan lo había llevado a algunas conclusiones muy intrigantes—. ¿Has traído el resto de tu novela?

—Esa era una de las condiciones, ¿no?

—Así es. ¿Qué te parece Sedona?

—El buen tiempo y el paisaje deben de atraer muchos turistas —contestó ella, subiendo al Jeep.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de Maui o del sur de Francia.

Bella sonrió.

—El paisaje es hermosísimo. Es como si no hubiera cambiado en siglos. Me hace pensar en los que lo vieron por primera vez, montados a ca ballo o en carreta... Imagino que muchos se enamoraron de inmediato.

Edward asintió mientras ponía el Jeep en marcha. No conducía despacio, pero sí con el aire de un hombre acostumbrado a controlar cada curva. Bella se agarró al asiento, decidida a no lla marle la atención. Era como ir subida en una montaña rusa: bajaban a toda velocidad, toma ban una curva cerrada, subían para bajar de nuevo...

—¿Sueles ir de acampada? —tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrarse al asiento, pero su voz sonó relativamente tranquila.

—De vez en cuando.

—Siento curiosidad... ¿por qué de acampada? Un hombre como tú podría ir a donde quisiera.

—Y esto es lo que quiero —contestó él.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué?

—A veces todos necesitamos un poco de simplicidad.

Bella, sin darse cuenta, pisaba el suelo del Jeep como si pudiera controlar el freno.

—¿No es una forma de evitar a la gente?

—Sí—contestó Edward sencillamente. Ella volvió la cara para mirarlo—. Y también es una forma de alejarme del ordenador. Es imposible olvidarse del trabajo, pero a veces tengo que alejarme de la trampa de ser escritor.

—No te gustan las trampas, ¿eh?

—Aunque a veces sean necesarias —contestó él, enigmáticamente.

Bella seguía mirándolo con gesto de interés. Y eso lo atraía. Lo atraía que hubiese olvidado por un momento su escudo protector. Tanto como su distante y decimonónica belleza.

—¿Cuál es la trampa de ser escritor?

—Estar confinado en una habitación, el ruido del ordenador, el papeleo inevitable que interfiere con la historia...

Curioso, eso era lo que ella necesitaba para mantener la disciplina.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo, ¿qué cambiarías?

Edward sonrió de nuevo.

—Volvería un par de siglos atrás, cuando uno podía viajar y contar historias sencillamente.

Bella lo creyó. Aunque era famoso y millonario, creyó que lo decía sinceramente.

—Lo demás no significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? ¿La gloria, la admiración?

—¿La admiración de quién?

—De tus lectores, de los críticos.

Edward salió de la carretera y se detuvo frente a una cabaña.

—Me interesan mis lectores, Isabella.

—Pero no los críticos.

—Tienes una mente muy ordenada —sonrió él, bajando del Jeep.

Era un buen principio, pensó Bella, bajando tras él. En unos minutos le había contado cosas sobre sí mismo que ningún otro periodista sa bía, y aún tenían dos semanas por delante. Si pudiera hacer que siguiese hablando... pero de bía ir con cuidado. Cuando uno trata con un maestro de la evasión, hay que ser sigiloso. No podía relajarse.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la oficina de registro. Pero ya he hecho el papeleo por teléfono —contestó él.

—Ah, ya —murmuró Bella tomando su mochila. Era muy pesada, pero no pensaba aceptar ayuda de Edward. Aunque, en realidad, no iba a tener oportunidad de rechazarla porque él no parecía dispuesto a ofrecérsela. «Menudo caballero», pensó, irritada por no haber podido reclamar su independencia. Entonces vio un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que lleve la bolsa de los caramelos?

—No, gracias.

Con su mochila al hombro, Edward tomó un camino entre los árboles. Se movía como si llevara toda la vida en el campo. Aunque Bella se sentía fuera de lugar con aquellas pesadas botas, estaba decidida a seguirlo de cerca.

—¿Has acampado aquí antes?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo tienes que mirar alrededor —contestó él.

Era cierto. Estaban rodeados de montañas y árboles. Como le pasó cuando iba en el avión, Bella pensó en castillos y fortalezas medievales. Pero, de cerca, no sabía si estaba tomando las fortalezas o siendo tragada por ellas.

Tenía calor. A pesar de la sombra de los árbo les, el sol golpeaba con fuerza.

Era como un cuadro. Tenía la impresión de estar metida en un lienzo. La sensación era tan rara como irresistible.

—He visto algunas casas. No sabía que viviera gente en el cañón.

—Aparentemente, sí.

Percatándose de que Edward estaba pensando en otra cosa, Bella permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

La sorprendió que el paseo fuera tan agradable. Durante años, su vida había estado controlada por horarios, fechas de cierre y autoimpuestas demandas. Si alguien le hubiera pregun tado dónde le gustaría pasar dos semanas de va caciones, se habría quedado en blanco. Y, desde luego, un cañón en Arizona habría sido su úl tima elección. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que las montañas y el aire puro le resultarían tan atractivos.

Entonces oyó una especie de musiquita... el río, pensó. Casi podía oler el agua. Su guía y su proyecto de artículo seguía caminando por delante, a buen paso.

Bella Swan no estaba en su elemento, desde luego, pensó Edward. Había tardado sólo un segundo en percatarse de que, tanto las botas como los vaqueros, eran recién comprados. Incluso la camiseta era de boutique. Parecía una modelo posando como excursionista. Olía a un perfume caro, exclusivo. ¿Qué clase de mujer llevaba una mochila... y unos pendientes de za firo en las orejas?

Mientras respiraba su perfume, Edward se recordó a sí mismo que tenía dos semanas para enterarse. Bella tomaría notas sobre él y viceversa. Quizá los dos conseguirían lo que querían. O quizá iban a lamentarlo.

La deseaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba nada, a nadie, como deseaba a Bella Swan. Había pensado mucho en aquel beso, en su propia respuesta. Durante aquellas dos sema nas averiguarían cosas el uno del otro, aunque cada uno tenía un propósito diferente. Pero nada era gratis. Tendrían que pagar un precio.

La tranquilidad del bosque calmaba su espí ritu, las paredes del cañón lo relajaban. Bella veía su ferocidad, él su tranquilidad. Quizá cada uno veía lo que quería ver.

—El peso de la mochila estaba empezando a agotarla. Ni una vez le había preguntado si que ría descansar un poco, ni siquiera se había vuelto para comprobar si lo seguía.

—¿Siempre insultas cuando quieres decir un piropo? —replicó ella.

Edward se volvió entonces.

—Perdona —sonrió, al ver que una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente—. ¿Voy demasiado rápido? No parece que estés en forma.

—Claro que estoy en forma.

—Ya queda poco. Además, hace un día pre cioso para dar un paseo —dijo él, sacando la cantimplora—. ¿Quieres agua?

—¿No tienes un vaso?

Edward tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que lo preguntaba en serio.

—No, lo siento. Lo he dejado en casa, con la vajilla de porcelana.

—Entonces, esperaré.

—Como quieras.

Lo había hecho a propósito, estaba segura. Y, al ver la cantimplora, la sed se hizo insoportable... Genial, estaba deseando publicar el artículo para que todo el mundo supiera que Edward Cullen era un tipo arrogante que se creía un dios.

No la sorprendería nada que estuvieran cami nando en círculos, sólo para hacerla sufrir. Rosalie no se había equivocado sobre las botas, le hacían daño.

Bella había perdido la cuenta de los campings que encontraron a su paso, algunos llenos de gente, otros semivacíos. Si aquélla era su forma de castigarla por no revelar desde el principio que trabajaba para _Celebrity_, desde luego lo es taba consiguiendo.

Disgustada, exhausta, sedienta y con las pier nas temblorosas por la caminata, decidió pre guntarle:

—Si tanto te disgustan las mujeres y los periodistas, ¿por qué has querido pasar dos semanas conmigo?

—¿Que me disgustan las mujeres? Mis gustos y disgustos no son tan generales como eso, Isabella. ¿He dado la impresión de que me disgus tas?

—Me da igual. Eso es asunto tuyo.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Sabes que tu boca es tan atractiva en este momento como la primera vez que te vi?

—No me interesa si te resulto atractiva. Quiero que me veas sólo como una periodista.

—Muy bien. Enseguida —asintió él.

Y luego inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios, como había hecho en el hotel. Suave, tiernamente, casi como si no la besara.

El peso de la mochila pareció desvanecerse. El dolor de sus músculos se convirtió en algo diferente, en una pereza imposible de describir... y Bella abrió los labios, aunque sabía lo que eso po día acarrearle.

Edward la besó con paciencia, una paciencia que sólo él sabía cuánto le costaba. No había esperado que le doliese. Ninguna mujer le ha bía dolido en mucho tiempo. No había esperado que el deseo se convirtiera en un incen dio fuera de control. Edward tuvo una visión de lo que sería tomarla allí, en medio del bos que, en el suelo, bajo el sol, con las paredes del cañón como los muros de una catedral.

Pero había demasiado miedo en ella. Y quizá también en él. Y tenía la impresión de que aque llas dos semanas podrían cambiar sus vidas.

—Tus labios se derriten bajo los míos, Isabella —murmuró, apartándose—. Es imposible resistirse.

Bella dio un paso atrás.

—No quiero repetirme, Edward, pero éste es un viaje de trabajo. Y si vamos a estar dos sema nas juntos, lo mejor será que lo recuerdes.

—Muy bien. Intentaremos seguir, tus reglas.

Suspicaz, pero sin ganas de discutir, Bella siguió caminando. Seguía oyendo él ruido del agua, pero aún no veía el río. El sol se filtraba por en tre las ramas de los árboles y el deseo de bañarse empezaba a ser insoportable.

Poco después llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde un círculo hecho con piedras rodeaba una antigua fogata. Bella miró alrededor, incómoda. No había pensado que estarían en un si tio tan remoto.

—Las duchas están a unos metros de aquí —la informó Edward, quitándose la mochila—. Son bastante primitivas, pero adecuadas. El cubo de basura tiene que estar cerrado siempre o atraerá a los insectos.

—Muy bien.

—¿Tienes buen sentido de la orientación?

Bella dejó caer la mochila, agotada.

—Espero que sí.

—Estupendo. Entonces puedes ir a buscar leña para la hoguera mientras yo monto la tienda.

Irritada por la orden, Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. No pensaba que jarse.

—¿Qué tienda?

—La tienda de campaña. ¿O prefieres dormir al raso?

—La tienda —repitió ella—. ¿En singular?

—Una tienda, dos sacos de dormir.

No iba a explotar, no iba a montar una es cena. Bella respiró profundamente para calmarse.

—No me parece un arreglo muy adecuado.

Edward se quedó callado un momento.

—Si quieres dormir al raso, es cosa tuya. Pero cuando decidamos ser amantes...

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No eres periodista? Pues no deberías tener problemas para compartir una tienda de cam paña con tu entrevistado —sonrió Edward.

Ella se dio la vuelta, indignada. Aquel hombre era sencillamente insoportable.

Edward la observó alejarse, sonriendo. No pensaba tocarla. Sería ella quien diera el primer paso, se prometió a sí mismo.

Y mientras montaba la tienda, intentó con vencerse de que iba a ser así de fácil.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus RR, no saben cuanto me animan a seguir aqui compartiendo esta historia con ustedes ;). Espero sus comentarios ansiosa. Edward esta muy confiado verdad?<p>

Besos

Cata


	9. No des un paso atrás

**_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

«Cuando decidamos ser amantes...».

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Estaba rién dose de ella?, se preguntó.

Pero no pensaba ceder. Dormiría en el maldito saco de dormir, en la maldita tienda, durante aquellos trece días, sin decir una sola palabra.

Trece. Seguro que también había planeado ese número, pensó. Pero si creía que iba a mon tar una escena o a dormir fuera de la tienda como una niña enfadada, estaba muy equivo cado. Sería escrupulosamente profesional, muy cooperativa y absolutamente asexual.

Antes de que pasaran los trece días, Edward pensaría que estaba compartiendo tienda de campaña con un robot.

Bella suspiró, mientras buscaba ramas secas. No iba a ser tan fácil. Estaría durmiendo al lado de un hombre. Un hombre muy atractivo e impo siblemente seductor a pesar de todo; un hombre que la cautivaba, que la sorprendía.

Y no sería fácil olvidar que ella era una mu jer.

Pero su trabajo consistía en hacerle olvidar que lo era. Un reto. Esa era la mejor forma de verlo: un reto del que tendría que salir airosa.

Llevando un montón de ramas secas, Bella volvió sobre sus pasos. Se sentía sucia, agotada y harta. No era una buena forma de, empezar una guerra, se dijo. Daba igual; aunque perdiera un par de asaltos, ganaría la batalla.

La tienda era pequeña, mucho más pequeña de lo que había imaginado. Tanto que tendrían que arrodillarse para entrar. Y tendrían que dormir pegados...

Entonces decidió que dormiría como un tronco. Sin moverse.

El tamaño de la tienda la preocupaba; tanto que no se percató de que Edward estaba a su lado y, al notar su presencia, tiró la leña, sobre saltada.

—¿Qué haces?

Imperturbable, Edward levantó una bolsa de plástico con cosméticos y una prenda de seda color melocotón.

—¿Pensabas ir de acampada a Beverly Hills?

—¿Has estado hurgando en mi mochila? —exclamó ella, furiosa, quitándole el camisón de la mano.

—Estaba sacando tus cosas —sonrió Edward —. La sombra de ojos y el brillo de labios pueden considerarse exceso de equipaje. Pero no tienes que molestarte por mí. Te he visto sin maquillaje y estás muy guapa.

—Serás idiota... Me da igual lo que pienses de mí —replicó ella, quitándole la bolsa—. Es mimo chila y llevo lo que me da la gana.

—Ya.

—¿Te digo yo a ti lo que tienes que llevar y lo que no?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me parece que no hemos empezado bien. ¿Firmamos una tregua?

—¿En qué términos?

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Isabella, que no capitulas fácilmente. Una tregua con la menor cantidad posible de interferencias por ambas partes. Un arreglo amistoso. Tú no te quejas de mi café y yo no me quejaré cuando te pongas esa cosa de seda par dormir.

—Pienso dormir con la ropa puesta —replicó Bella.

—Muy bien. Yo no. ¿Hacemos un café?

Unos minutos después había encendido el fuego y estaba calentando agua. Muy bien. No tenía sentido estar enfadada, decidió Bella, sen tándose sobre una piedra. La animosidad no la ayudaría a escribir el artículo sobre aquel... aquel hombre insoportable. Estaba jugando con ella, desde luego. Pero lo sabía, de modo que no la pillaba por sorpresa.

Por el momento, él había marcado las reglas, pero eso tenía que terminar.

—¿Vas de acampada para escapar de la presión?

Edward no la miró porque estaba compro bando su linterna.

—¿Qué presión?

—Supongo que recibirás presiones siendo un escritor de éxito. De tu editora, de tus lectores, fechas de entrega...

—Yo no creo en las fechas de entrega.

Bella levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Tu editora no te pide que le entregues cada libro en una fecha determinada?

—No.

—Pues qué suerte. Pero todo escritor se enfrenta alguna vez con el papel en blanco.

—¿Bloqueo mental? Yo no lo he sufrido nunca.

—Venga ya, Edward. Incluso los escritores más prestigiosos han pasado por eso. Tiene que ha ber habido algún momento en tu carrera en el que te hayas encontrado contra la pared.

—Cuando te pasa eso, apartas la pared.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Trabajando —contestó él—. Si no crees en algo, si te niegas a creer que existe, deja de existir.

—Ah, claro. Además, tú escribes sobre cosas que no pueden existir.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella lo miró: un hombre alto, atractivo, inteligente. Parecía tan cómodo consigo mismo, tan relajado que, por un momento, le resultó difícil conectarlo con el hombre que escribía historias de terror.

—Porque no hay monstruos bajo la cama.

—Hay monstruos en la vida de todo el mundo —replicó él—. Algunos mejor escondidos que otros.

—Estás diciendo que crees en lo que escribes.

—Un escritor cree siempre en lo que escribe. Si no, no tendría sentido.

—¿Crees en las fuerzas diabólicas?

—Es más acertado decir que no creo en nada. Sólo en las posibilidades. No hay límite para las posibilidades, Isabella —contestó Edward.

¿Era su imaginación o los ojos del hombre se habían oscurecido?

Pero sus ojos eran demasiado oscuros como para saberlo. Si estaba jugando con ella, tendiéndole una trampa, no podría decirlo. Incómoda, decidió cambiar de tema.

—Cuando te sientas a escribir una historia, te pasas horas, días, dándole forma. Como un carpintero haciendo una estantería, por ejemplo.

A Edward le gustó la analogía.

—Contar una historia es un arte, escribir es un oficio.

Bella sonrió. Eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando: esas citas que le daban una idea del personaje.

—Entonces, ¿te consideras un artista o un arte sano?

Edward sirvió el café en dos tazas de metal y le ofreció una. Le gustaba ver ese brillo de ilusión en los ojos chocolate. Y descubrió entonces que le gustaba más así. Quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos por él, por el hombre, no por el escritor. Quería que lo desease, que lo buscase.

Si estuviera escribiendo una novela, no deja ría que esas dos personas cumplieran sus deseos durante algún tiempo, le daría a la historia cierta tensión... Era necesario explicarlos antes, cono cerlos.

—Un artista de nacimiento —contestó por fin—. Un artesano por elección.

—Sé que es una pregunta vulgar, pero ¿de dónde sacas las ideas?

—De la vida.

— Edward, no vas a convencerme de que la trama de _La deuda del diablo_ salió de la vida real.

—Si miras la vida, la retuerces un poco y le añades un par de «posibilidades», puedes encon trarte con lo extraordinario —sonrió él.

—¿Hay algo de ti en tus personajes?

—Lo que hace falta.

—¿Basas tus personajes en personas reales?

—De vez en cuando —contestó Edward —. Cuando encuentro a alguien que me intriga... ¿No te cansas de escribir sobre otra gente cuando en tu cabeza hay un millón de persona jes?

—Es mi trabajo —contestó Bella.

—Ésa no es una respuesta.

—No estoy aquí para responder a tus pregun tas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Isabella?

Edward se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Para entrevistar a un autor de éxito.

—Un autor de éxito que te pone nerviosa.

A Bella empezaban a sudarle las manos y tuvo que agarrar el lápiz con fuerza.

—No me pones nerviosa.

—Mientes muy mal, Isabella. Si te tocase ahora mismo, temblarías.

—Me parece que te lo tienes muy creído, Edward —dijo ella, levantándose.

—Tú haces que te desee y yo te pongo nerviosa. Será una interesante combinación.

No iba a intimidarla, se dijo Bella. No iba a ha cerla temblar.

—Cuanto antes recuerdes que estoy aquí tra bajando, mejor.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Muy bien. Y como sólo quieres trabajar, podrías echarme una mano con la cena. A partir de mañana, haremos turnos.

Bella no pensaba darle la satisfacción de decir que no sabía cocinar así, en una hoguera. Y tam poco iba a darle la satisfacción de sentirse con fundida por sus cambios de humor.

—Primero voy a lavarme un poco.

Edward la vio alejarse entre los árboles, sin decir nada. Encontraría las duchas tarde o temprano, se dijo. Y las cosas serían mucho más interesantes si ninguno de los dos cedía un palmo.

No estaba seguro, pero unos segundos después le pareció oírla maldecir... Sonriendo, Edward se apoyó en la piedra y encendió un cigarrillo.

Desorientada y con la espalda dolorida, Bella despertó al olor del café. Enseguida supo dónde estaba, en la tienda de campaña, tan lejos de Edward como era posible. Y sola. Tardó sólo un segundo en percatarse de que él había salido de la tienda. Pero apenas había podido pegar ojo.

La cena resultó agradable porque Edward es taba de buen humor cuando volvió de las du chas. ¿Amistoso? No, ésa no era una palabra que se le pudiera aplicar a Edward Cullen. Pero sí moderadamente agradable, aunque no colabo rador. Después de cenar, se puso a leer los nue vos capítulos de su novela mientras ella empezaba lo que iba a ser el diario de la acampada.

La ayudó escribir sobre sus sentimientos y que él estuviera tan concentrado. Horas des pués, cuando estaban rodeados por una oscuri dad total, Edward apagó la linterna y ella se hizo la dormida. Aunque el sueño no llegó en muchas horas.

En el silencio del bosque, oía su respiración. Tranquila, relajada. Así era Edward Cullen.

La primera noche sería la peor, se dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Y había sobrevivido. La cuestión en aquel momento era ir al baño para asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa por que, naturalmente, no se había desnudado.

Edward sabía que estaba despierta. Lo había intuido desde que abrió los ojos. Se levantó an tes que ella para hacer café, sabiendo que si le resultó difícil dormir a su lado, le habría resul tado imposible despertarse a su lado.

Apenas vio algo más que su pelo asomando por el saco de dormir, pero había deseado to carlo, apretarse contra ella, despertarla... Aquel día caminaría durante horas, se dijo. Bella podía seguir con su papel de reportera porque contes tando a sus preguntas averiguaba cosas sobre ella. Ése era el plan, se recordó a sí mismo, mientras tomaba una segunda taza de café.

—¡El café, señorita Swan! —la llamó.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Bella salió de la tienda. Aquel hombre tenía el oído muy fino.

—Antes quiero darme una ducha.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que arreglarte para mí. Me gustas tal y como eres —dijo Edward, colocando unas lonchas de beicon en la sar tén.

—Dormir con la ropa puesta no es precisa mente agradable.

—Habrías dormido mejor sin ropa —asintió él—. El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos, así que date prisa si quieres comer.

Agarrando su bolsa y su dignidad, Bella se alejó entre los árboles.

No entendía cómo podía estar tan animado después de dormir en el suelo. Quizá Rosalie te nía razón: aquel hombre era muy raro.

El sitio que había elegido para acampar era precioso, pero dormir en el suelo no era como dormir en una cama. Bella se quitó la ropa y la colgó en la puerta de la ducha, suspirando. Durante las próximas dos semanas tendría que du charse con agua fría, de modo que ya podría ir acostumbrándose.

¿Estaría casado?, se preguntó entonces. La pregunta era para el artículo, naturalmente. Su estado civil no significaba nada para ella.

Seguramente no, pensó. ¿Qué mujer lo aguantaría? Además, si estuviera casado, su mujer habría ido con ellos de acampada. ¿O sería el tipo de hombre casado que hace lo que quiere?

¿Qué hacía para relajarse? Además de jugar a los boy-scouts, claro. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Dónde había nacido, qué clase de infancia tuvo?

La curiosidad que sentía era puramente pro fesional... Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía que re cordarse eso muy a menudo. Pero necesitaba sa berlo todo del hombre para escribir un artículo incisivo. Necesitaba saberlo todo...

Alarmada por sus propios pensamientos, abrió los ojos... y le entró champú. ¡Maldito fuera Edward Cullen! Escribiría un artículo que sería una venganza por lo mal que se lo hacía pasar.

Bella cerró el grifo, alargó la mano como si es tuviera en su casa... y recordó entonces que no había llevado una toalla.

Edward la ponía tan nerviosa con sus dobles sentidos... Empapada y temblando de frío, masculló una maldición. Venganza, pensó, escurriéndose el pelo. Tarde o temprano la tendría.

Metió la mano por debajo de la puerta y sacó una camiseta de su mochila. Aunque se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado, al menos podía salir de la ducha. Una vez fuera, sacó el secador de la mo chila y empezó a arreglarse el pelo.

A pesar de él o quizá por su culpa, se maquilló con más cuidado del habitual. Satisfecha, guardó el secador y los cosméticos en la mochila y salió de las duchas oliendo a jazmín.

Edward respiró su perfume antes de verla y los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron. Tomó otro sorbo de café, pero no le supo a nada.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Me encuentro bien —contestó ella.

Mientras comía un poco de beicon, lo miraba de reojo. Debía de haberse duchado antes por que aún tenía el pelo mojado y olía a jabón. A jabón, no a aftershave porque, por supuesto, no se había afeitado.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien —contestó Edward, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantado?

—El tiempo suficiente —dijo él, mirando las botas de Bella. Eran completamente nuevas, de modo que seguramente le harían ampollas—. Había pensado que hoy podríamos ir de excursión.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría ver algo del cañón mientras estoy aquí.

Preferiblemente en el Jeep, pensó, tomando la última loncha de beicon. El cliché de que el campo abría el apetito parecía ser cierto.

Tuvo que lavar los platos con el agua de un bidón de plástico que Edward de debía haber llenado en el río, pero las reglas estaban claras: uno cocinaba y el otro fregaba.

Cuando terminó, él la esperaba, impaciente, con los prismáticos en la mano y la mochila al hombro.

—Voy a llevarme la cámara —dijo bella—. ¿Vol veremos aquí para comer?

—Llevo comida en la mochila —contestó Edward.

Si llevaba la comida, iba a tener que resignarse a una buena caminata, pensó ella.

—¿Y sabrás volver?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo?

—Nos guiaremos por el sol y por las marcas del camino.

—¿Musgo en la corteza de los árboles y cosas así? —preguntó Bella, levantando una ceja.

—Además, tengo una brújula —sonrió Edward entonces.

—Ya.

No se sentía mucho más tranquila, pero ten dría que confiar en él.

Aunque sólo eran las nueve de la mañana, ya hacía calor, pero el principio de la excursión fue muy agradable. La brisa les llevaba risas de otros campistas, que parecían estar cerca pero a los que no se veía por ningún lado.

Edward no parecía muy contento, sin embargo. Todo lo contrario; parecía un hombre con una tarea urgente.

Podría ser un buen momento, pensó Bella, para sacarle la información personal que estaba buscando.

—¿Siempre te ha gustado el campo?

—Me gusta pasear.

—Supongo que fuiste boy scout.

—No.

—Entonces, tu interés por el campo es más bien reciente.

—No.

Bella apretó los dientes. Muy bien. No tenía ganas de hablar.

—¿Solías ir de acampada con tu padre cuando eras pequeño?

—No.

—Entonces, vives en la ciudad.

«Muy lista», pensó Edward. «Y muy persis tente».

—Sí.

Ah, ya tenía algo, pensó ella.

—¿En qué ciudad?

—En Los Ángeles.

Bella se tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces, pero Edward no se inmutó.

—¿En Los Ángeles? ¿Vives en Los Ángeles y no se ha enterado nadie?

—Crecí en Los Ángeles —suspiró Edward—. En una zona de la ciudad que seguramente tú no conoces. Isabella Swan, de Palm Springs, ni siquiera sabrá que existe ese barrio.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que soy de Palm Springs?

—Porque te he investigado... como tú a mí. Es tudiaste en UCLA después de pasar tres años en un prestigioso internado suizo. Tu compromiso con Jacob Black, cirujano, se rompió cuando aceptaste un puesto en _Celebrity_.

—No estuve prometida con Jacob —replicó Bella—. Además, mi vida no es asunto tuyo. Soy yo quien está escribiendo un artículo, no tú.

—Me gusta saber todo lo posible de la gente con la que me relaciono. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no?

—Sí. Y ese acuerdo consiste en que yo te en trevisto y tú lees mi novela. Nada más.

—Yo no hablo con alguien a menos que sepa quién es —replicó Edward, alargando la mano para tocar su pelo—. Y creo que sé quién eres.

—No lo sabes. Ni tienes por qué saberlo. Pero cuanto más sincero seas conmigo, más honesto será el artículo.

—Estoy siendo sincero contigo, Isabella. Si te lo pusiera más fácil, no estaría siendo yo —sonrió él, sacando la cantimplora—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias. ¿Por qué no quieres ponérmelo fácil?

—Porque entonces no me entenderías. Y quizá, por mis propias razones, quiero que me entiendas.

Eso hizo que el corazón de Bella diera un vuelco. La miraba de una forma...

Nerviosa, dio un paso atrás y perdió pie. Edward la sujetó enseguida, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Mira hacia atrás antes de dar un paso. ¿Quie res matarte o qué?

Bella miró hacia atrás y descubrió que había una pendiente.

—Hemos caminado más de lo que yo esperaba —murmuró, agotada. Se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero la verdad era que no podía más. Y aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio.

—Tienes que mirar por dónde vas. Siempre mira por dónde vas y sabrás cómo caer —dijo Edward, acariciando su cara.

Y entonces la besó. Tan inesperadamente como en las otras ocasiones. Pero no con tanta suavidad. Aquella vez sintió toda la fuerza del hombre, apretada como estaba contra su pecho. La pendiente estaba cerca, tras ella, dentro de ella... Bella no sabía cuál de las dos sería peor. Pero sí sabía que cualquiera de las dos podría hacerle daño.

Edward no había querido besarla, pero te niéndola tan cerca fue un impulso irresistible. Sólo sería un beso, se dijo. Y luego esperaría a que Bella diera el primer paso.

Sí, creía conocerla y estaba muy cerca de entenderla. Y, desde luego, la deseaba.

Lenta, muy lentamente, se apartó. Los ojos chocolate se habían oscurecido, su pulso era más rápido...

—No des un paso atrás a menos que hayas mi rado por encima del hombro —le recomendó, intentando disimular su propia turbación—. Y no des un paso adelante hasta que hayas compro bado que el camino es seguro.

Después, se volvió y siguió andando.

Bella tragó saliva. ¿Se refería al camino o a algo completamente diferente?

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez! creo que esta noche estoy emocionada, por eso decidí regalarles doble capitulo!, espero que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Estoy ansiosa de leer sus RR ;).<p>

Besos

Cata.


	10. Pasión en tormenta

****_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**_****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Bella escribió en su diario:

_En el octavo día de esta larga y tantas veces inte rrumpida entrevista, sé más cosas sobre Edward Brown y entiendo menos. Por turnos, es amable, distante, frío, cordial... Es casi imposible hacerle hablar sobre su vida privada. Pero cuando le pregunto por sus autores favoritos, puede estar hablando durante horas. Aparente mente, no tiene preferencia más que por la palabra. Cuando le pregunto por su familia, sonríe y cambia de tema o me mira intensamente sin decir nada. En cualquier caso, mantiene una capa de misterio sobre sí mismo._

_Es seguramente el hombre más eficaz que he co nocido nunca. No pierde el tiempo, no gasta energía innecesariamente y, lo que más me molesta, sabe en cender una hoguera y montar una tienda de cam paña. Sin embargo, parece contento sin hacer nada durante horas._

_Es puntilloso y limpio. Parece que sólo llevamos en el campamento media hora y no ocho días, pero no se ha afeitado en todo ese tiempo. Su barba debería ha cerlo parecer un salvaje, pero tiene un aspecto perfecta mente natural. Me pregunto si antes llevaba barba..._

_Siempre he encontrado una categoría en la que co locar a mis entrevistados. Con Edward Cullen no es posible._

_Anoche mantuvimos una acalorada discusión sobre Sylvia Plath* y esta mañana lo he encontrado leyendo un tebeo**. Cuando le pregunté, me contestó que respe taba todas las formas de literatura. Uno de los proble mas con los que me encuentro es que creo lo que me dice, por muy contradictorio que sea. ¿Una falta total de consistencia puede convertir a alguien en consistente?_

_Es el hombre más complejo, más frustrante y más fas cinante que he conocido nunca. Tengo que encontrar la forma de controlar la atracción que siento por él o in cluso ponerle un nombre. ¿Es una atracción física? Edward es muy atractivo. ¿Es una atracción intelectual?_

_Su mente está llena de recovecos y me cuesta trabajo se guirlo._

_En mis años como periodista he tenido que entre vistar a hombres inteligentes, famosos, atractivos y carismáticos. Es un reto, desde luego. Y en este caso me siento como en una silenciosa partida de ajedrez... en la que he perdido a la reina._

_Mi mayor miedo en este momento es involucrarme sentimentalmente._

_Desde aquel día en el cañón, no me ha tocado. Aún recuerdo exactamente lo que sentí, exactamente los olores que me rodeaban. Es absurdo y ridículamente romántico, pero cierto._

_Cada noche dormimos en la misma tienda de cam paña, tan cerca que puedo oírlo respirar. Cada mañana me despierto sola. Afortunadamente, Edward no me lo está poniendo más difícil y, sin embargo, siento el de seo de que me abrace._

_Durante esta semana no he pensado en nada más que en él. Cuanto más sé sobre Edward Cullen, más quiero saber. ..y ya no tiene nada que ver con el ar tículo. Nada que ver._

_Me he despertado varias veces en medio de la no che, a punto de volverme hacia él. Ahora me pregunto qué habría pasado. Si creyese en los monstruos y los hechizos sobre los que escribe, diría que me ha hechizado. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Nunca había temido a nadie así._

A veces Bella escribía sobre el paisaje y los sen timientos que despertaba en ella. A veces descri bía las anécdotas del día. Pero sobre todo escri bía sobre Edward. Lo que escribía en su diario no tenía nada que ver con las claras y precisas notas para su artículo.

Lo que no entendía y no escribía ni en las no tas ni en su diario era que había perdido el sueño. Y que lo estaba pasando bien.

Aunque Edward era evasivo sobre su vida per sonal, estaba reuniendo información. Y ya tenía suficiente como para escribir el mejor artículo que se había escrito sobre el elusivo escritor. Pero quería más, para sus lectores, por supuesto, y para sí misma.

—No creo que ningún pez vaya a dejarse en gañar por eso —sonrió Bella, tocando el pececito de plástico que Edward había colgado como an zuelo.

—Son miopes —contestó él—. Los peces son miopes.

—No te creo —dijo Bella—. Pero esta vez pienso pescar uno.

—Primero tienes que desenganchar tu caña —rió Edward, señalando la caña enganchada en tre los matorrales de la orilla.

Ni siquiera le ofreció ayuda. Pero después de una semana en su compañía, Bella se había acostumbrado. Y también sabía que si quería competir con él en eso, o en una discusión sobre literatura del siglo XVIII, tenía que ponerse las pilas.

No fue fácil, pero por fin consiguió desengan char el anzuelo y levantó la caña, triunfante. Edward no la estaba mirando, pero sabía que la había visto. Lo veía todo, mirase o no. Parecía te ner un sexto sentido.

Edward la vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo. Bella Swan era una mujer muy inteligente que se tomaba a sí misma demasiado en serio. Sin embargo, bajo esa capa de seriedad había una gran dulzura... que ella intentaba esconder.

Tenía una risa suave, ronca, que no regalaba a menudo. Y él deseaba oírla reír cada día más.

La semana anterior no había sido fácil para ella. Edward no quería que lo fuese. Se sabe más de la gente cuando se la ve atravesar momentos difíciles que compartiendo una fiesta.

Bella podía, al contrario que mucha gente, sen tirse cómoda con el silencio. Y eso le gustaba.

Cuanto menos cuidado ponía él en su aparien cia, más meticulosa era ella. Lo divertía verla volver de las duchas cada mañana peinada y ma quillada. Pero Edward se aseguraba de que, al fi nal del día, se hubiera despeinado un poco.

Iban de pesca, a buscar fruta, de excursión... Ocho días después, sus botas ya no parecían nuevas. A menudo, por la noche, la pillaba dán dose un masaje en los pies. Cuando estuviera de vuelta en Los Ángeles, en su cómoda oficina, re cordaría las dos semanas que pasó en el cañón Oak, seguro.

Ahora, Bella estaba a la orilla del río, lanzando la caña con gesto de profunda concentración. Le gustaba su innata necesidad de competir y la vulnerabilidad que había bajo esa imagen de se guridad en sí misma. Intentaría pescar, aunque no lo había hecho nunca y por la noche, cuando volvieran al campamento, se pondría en las ma nos una crema que olía a jazmín...

Como era su turno de cocinar y Edward sabía que no tenía costumbre, quemaría algo en la hoguera. Pero hasta eso le gustaba. Bella Swan no se rendía, no protestaba nunca.

Seguía interrogándolo y él contestaba o evi taba las respuestas, dependiendo de lo personal que fuera la pregunta. Y luego se ponía a escri bir. Se encontraban cómodos el uno con el otro. De hecho, inusualmente cómodos. Lo supiera ella o no, se relajaba mientras escribía en su dia rio, algo que lo intrigaba, o leyendo las notas para su artículo, que no lo intrigaba nada.

Había esperado conocerla mejor durante aquellos días, sabiendo que, a cambio, tendría que darle cierta información. Pero no había es perado disfrutar tanto de su compañía.

El sol golpeaba con fuerza a aquella hora, pero el cielo estaba encapotado. Seguramente habría tormenta por la noche, pero no pensaba decír selo. Prefería ver cuál era su reacción.

La mañana pasó casi en completo silencio. Edward pescó un par de truchas, Bella ninguna. No dijo nada, pero vio cómo apretaba los dien tes. Él volvería al campamento con dos peces, ella con dolor de espalda.

—Empiezo a preguntarme si has puesto algún tipo de repelente en mi anzuelo.

—¿Quieres usar el mío? —sonrió él, encen diendo un cigarrillo.

—No —contestó Bella —. Se te da bien eso de pescar... para ser un chico que no tiene costum bre de hacerlo.

—Aprendo rápido.

—¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre?

—Vendía zapatos.

—¿Zapatos?

—Así es. Trabajaba en una zapatería y mi ma dre en una papelería. En los mismos grandes al macenes. ¿Te sorprende?

—Sí —admitió ella—. Un poco. Pensé que tus padres habían sido una influencia en tu carrera. Que se dedicaban a algo... en fin, interesante.

—Antes de vender zapatos, mi padre vendía entradas en un cine. Y antes linóleo, me parece. Era un hombre atrapado por las circunstancias —suspiró Edward —. Si hubiera nacido rico, segu ramente habría sido pintor o poeta. Pero tuvo que conformarse con vender cosas... y con per der su trabajo a menudo porque no estaba he cho para eso.

Aunque lo había dicho con serenidad, Bella in tuyó que había amargura en esa historia.

—Hablas de él como si estuviera muerto.

—Así es. Siempre he creído que mi madre mu rió por trabajar demasiado y mi padre por falta de interés en la vida al perderla.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cuándo los perdiste?

—Cuando tenía dieciocho años. Murieron con seis meses de diferencia.

—Demasiado joven para quedarse solo, ¿no?

Edward la estudió un momento.

—No sientas compasión por mí, Isabella. Me las arreglé muy bien.

—No lo dudo. Pero aún no eras un hombre. Ni siquiera habías empezado la carrera.

—Trabajé como camarero para pagarme la universidad.

Bella recordó la cartera llena de tarjetas de cré dito que ella llevaba a la facultad.

—Supongo que no fue fácil.

—No tenía por qué serlo —murmuró él, apa gando el cigarrillo—. Pero cuando terminé la ca rrera, supe que era escritor.

—¿Y qué pasó entre ese momento y la publi cación de tu primer libro?

—Viví, escribí, aprendí... salí de pesca de vez en cuando...

—Supongo que trabajarías para ganarte la vida.

—Escribir, aunque muchos no están de acuerdo, es un trabajo —contestó él.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Tendrías que ganar dinero de alguna forma. Tu primer libro fue publicado hace seis años, pero antes...

—No era un muerto de hambre, Isabella. Tú debiste de llegar a _Celebrity_ cuando publicaron mi primer libro. Podríamos decir que nuestras estrellas brillaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmuró ella.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en la revista?

—He trabajado mucho para llegar a donde es toy.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Tampoco tú me contestas cuando quiero —sonrió Bella.

—¿Qué estás buscando en _Celebrity_?

—Seguridad. Éxito.

—No tienen por qué ir unidos.

—Pero tú tienes las dos cosas —replicó ella, de safiante.

—Un escritor nunca tiene seguridad —dijo Edward —. Sólo un tonto espera seguridad, ade más. Por cierto, he leído tus doscientas páginas.

Bella no dijo nada. Sabía que sacaría el tema, pero no esperaba que fuera en ese momento. La brisa movía su pelo y algunas de las piedras a la orilla del río parecían diamantes. Así eran las ilusiones.

—Tienes que terminar la novela —dijo Edward entonces—. No puedes dejar a todos esos perso najes en el limbo.

—No tengo tiempo.

—Por favor...

—Para ti es muy fácil, estando en el pináculo de la fama. Yo trabajo diez horas diarias. A veces más. Si pongo toda mi dedicación en _Celebrity_, es imposible que no llegue a donde quiero lle gar.

—Pero tu novela necesita tiempo, Bella.

No le gustó nada cómo lo dijo, como si no tuviera alternativa.

— Edward, no he venido aquí para hablar de mí sino de ti. Me halaga que mi novela te parezca interesante, pero tengo que escribir un artículo.

—¿Te halaga? —repitió él—. No es verdad. Te gustaría que nunca la hubiera visto; por eso no quieres hablar de ella. Aunque estuvieras con vencida de que merece la pena, seguirías te niendo miedo de terminarla.

Era la verdad, pero Bella apretó los labios.

—Mi trabajo es mi única prioridad. Te guste o no, así es. Y mi novela es asunto mío.

—Sí, es verdad... ha picado uno.

—No quiero... ¿qué?

—Que ha picado uno. Será mejor que tires.

—¿Ha picado? —exclamó Bella, levantándose—. ¡Ha picado! Ay, Dios mío... ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Tira de la caña hacia arriba con una mano y, con la otra, gira el carrete.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? Edward, no quiero per derlo. ¡Es la primera vez que pesco algo!

—Es tu pez —sonrió él, observándola con toda tranquilidad.

¿Estaría más contenta si hubiera conseguido una entrevista con el presidente?, se preguntó. Edward estaba seguro de que no, aunque Bella seguramente le llevaría la contraria. Pero ella no podía verse en aquel momento, con los ojos brillantes, despeinada, las mejillas rojas de emo ción. El sol hacía brillar su pelo y la carcajada alegre que dejó escapar cuando consiguió sacar la trucha le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

El deseo se convirtió en algo vivo mientras observaba sus piernas, la curva de su pecho bajo la camiseta...

—¡ Edward, mira! ¡Lo he conseguido!

Era una trucha casi tan grande como las su yas. Edward estuvo a punto de decirle un piropo, pero decidió que ya parecía suficientemente ufana.

—Tienes que quitarle el anzuelo —le recordó.

—¿Cómo? No quiero tocarla.

—Tienes que tocarla.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo. Será mejor que la devuelva al agua.

—Es tu trucha —dijo él.

Estaba claro que no iba a ayudarla. Pero si de volvía la trucha al río, se estaría riendo de ella todo el día. Y eso era intolerable. Apretando los dientes, Bella agarró el pez. Estaba frío y se le res balaba, pero consiguió quitarle el anzuelo.

—Hala, ya está.

—Muy bien. Esta noche cenaremos estupen damente. Pero habrá que limpiarlas. Y te toca a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —protestó ella.

—Porque es tu turno.

—No pienso limpiarla.

—Pues entonces no cenas —contestó Edward.

—Tenemos que cambiar las reglas. Sólo por hoy —dijo Bella entonces.

Ponía una carita irresistible. Absolutamente irresistible.

—Muy bien. Si yo la limpio, tú tendrás que ha cerme un favor.

—Cocinaré dos días seguidos.

—He dicho un favor.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué favor? —suspiró Bella.

—No sé. No se me ocurre nada de momento. Pero ya se me ocurrirá.

—¿Será negociable? —preguntó ella.

—Naturalmente.

—Trato hecho entonces —sonrió Bella—. Voy a lavarme las manos.

No sabía que pescar fuera tan divertido. Y tampoco sabía que fuera tan divertido cocinarlo en la hoguera, sobre una parrilla. Estaba descu briendo muchas cosas.

Por ejemplo, que llevaba ocho días sin mirar el reloj. Si no llevase un diario, seguramente ha bría perdido la noción del tiempo.

Era cierto que dormir en el saco no resultaba cómodo y que tener que usar unas duchas pre carias en medio del bosque no era precisamente un sueño, pero lo estaba pasando bien.

Por primera vez en su vida, los días no estaban controlados de principio a fin. Se levantaba con el sol, dormía cuando estaba cansada y comía cuando tenía hambre. Por el momento, la expre sión «fecha de cierre» no existía. Eso era algo que no se había permitido a sí misma desde el día que salió de la casa de sus padres en Palm Springs.

Por mucho que Edward hiciera que su pulso se acelerase, por mucho que lo deseara, se en contraba a gusto con él. Bella no intentó encon trar la razón; sencillamente era así.

—Huele de maravilla.

—Comimos trucha hace dos días.

—Pero la habías pescado tú —sonrió Bella —. Esta es mía.

Edward sonrió también.

—La suerte del principiante.

—Si pescar depende de la suerte, tú has tenido mucha.

—Todo depende de la suerte.

—¿Y el destino qué? Has dicho más de una vez que podemos luchar contra el destino, pero no podemos ganarle.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Una cosa va con la otra. Es tu destino estar aquí, conmigo. Y has tenido suerte de pescar una trucha.

—Me parece que retuerces las cosas para que coincidan con tu punto de vista.

—Sí. ¿No lo hace todo el mundo?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Bella, probando su preciada trucha. ¿Algo le había sabido tan rico alguna vez en toda su vida? ¿Le sabría algo igual de bien a partir de entonces?

—Pero no todo el mundo consigue convencer a los demás.

Edward sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida, ¿qué se ría? —preguntó, de repente.

La pregunta pilló a Bella desprevenida.

—Tendría más.

El, al contrario que sus padres, no le preguntó «¿más qué?» Sencillamente asintió.

—Podríamos decir que tu destino es quererlo y tu suerte conseguirlo o no.

Bella lo observó, en silencio. La luz de la ho guera le daba un aire romántico. Era un hom bre imposible de ignorar, imposible de olvidar seguramente. Y se preguntó si lo sabría. Casi le dio la risa. Claro que lo sabía. Demasiado bien.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó—. ¿Qué cambiarías tú?

—Querría más —sonrió Edward, con una son risa que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo.

—Me has contado muchas cosas estos días. So bre algunos temas, más de lo que esperaba, me nos sobre otros. Pero te entendería mejor si me contases qué haces un día normal, por ejemplo.

—En mi vida no existe un día normal.

—Venga... ésa es una respuesta evasiva.

—Sí.

—Mi trabajo es ponerte contra las cuerdas.

Edward levantó la mirada.

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Lee soltó una carcajada. Nerviosa, desde luego. Pero tenía que disimular.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que intentas ponérmelo difícil?

—Eres muy perceptiva —sonrió él, acariciando su pelo—. Y tienes una belleza romántica, una mente ordenada y lógica...

— Edward...

—Espera, estoy intentando describirte. Veo una mujer ambiciosa, nerviosa, sensual... sin saberlo. Está atrapada, pero no sabe por qué. Ocurren cosas nuevas y cada vez le cuesta más distanciarse. Y hay un hombre. Un hombre al que de sea, pero en el que no puede confiar porque no le ofrece las explicaciones que ella espera. Si confiase en él, tendría que darle la espalda a todo lo que cree. Si no lo hace, se quedará sola.

Estaba hablando de ella, para ella. El roce de sus dedos hacía que su corazón se acelerase y su voz le producía un letargo sensual muy peli groso.

—Estás intentando asustarme inventando una trama.

—Estoy inventando una trama —reconoció él—. Que te asuste o no depende de si lo hago bien. Las sombras y las tormentas son lo mío... —como si ése fuera su pie, un trueno retumbó entonces—. Pero todos los escritores necesitan un protago nista. Una piel suave, pálida, un pelo con reflejos de oro. Contra eso tengo la oscuridad, el viento, voces que hablan desde las sombras. La lógica contra lo imposible, contra lo inexplicable.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Supongo que debería sentirme halagada, pero no me apetece ser un personaje en una no vela de terror.

—Eso depende del destino, ¿no? Te necesito, Isabella —murmuró Edward, un segundo después de que el primer relámpago iluminase el cielo—. Para la historia que quiero contar... y más.

—Va a llover... — Bella se levantó a duras penas y Edward se levantó con ella. El viento movía las hojas, su pelo, su deseo quizá. Apenas había luz. Los truenos retumbaban en el bosque.

Lo que vio en sus ojos casi la asustó. Pero también calentó su sangre. Se quedaron así, mi rándose bajo la tormenta mientras el viento gol peaba las ramas de los árboles como un loco fu rioso.

Quizá la vida estaba hecha de elecciones. Quizá la suerte marcaba la vida de todo el mundo. Pero en aquel momento, Bella sintió que era el destino el que lo dirigía todo. Tenía que acercarse a él, en tregarse a él. Y no tenía más capacidad de elec ción que el personaje que Edward había descrito.

Entonces el cielo se abrió y comenzó a llover. La sorpresa hizo que Bella diera un paso atrás. Sin embargo, durante algunos segundos, se quedó inmóvil mientras la lluvia empapaba su cara.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Edward sonrió, conteniendo el deseo de to marla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se le doblasen las piernas.

—Vamos a una zona más seca —contestó.

Mojada y confusa, Bella entró en la tienda de campaña. Él la siguió un segundo después. El ruido de la lluvia golpeando la tela hacía que el espacio pareciese aún más pequeño. Y el agua caía por su cuello mientras se inclinaba para quitarse las botas.

—Supongo que esta tormenta no durará mu cho.

—No creo que deje de llover en toda la noche —murmuró Edward, quitándose la camiseta.

—Genial —suspiró Bella. Tendría que dormir con la ropa mojada porque no pensaba cambiarse delante de él.

—Relájate y escucha la lluvia. Es diferente aquí que en la ciudad, suena de otra forma —sonrió Edward, sacando una toalla—. ¿Puedo?

—¿Qué?

—Secarte el pelo.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, muchas gracias.

Él empezó a secarle el pelo a pesar de sus pro testas.

—Fuego líquido. Eso es lo que parece tu pelo ahora.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su piel. ¿La lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza o sus sentidos estaban más despiertos? Por un mo mento, le pareció que podía escuchar cada gota cayendo sobre la tienda. Bella sintió como si hu biera estado huyendo de aquel sitio, de aquel preciso momento, durante toda su vida.

—Tienes que afeitarte —murmuró. Sin darse cuenta, había levantado la mano para acariciar su barba—. Esto te esconde. Y ya es difícil cono certe.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sabes que es así.

Un relámpago iluminó el interior de la tienda durante un segundo antes de dejarla de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad.

—Mi trabajo es saber más, enterarme de todo.

—Y es mi derecho contarte sólo lo que quiero.

—No vemos las cosas de la misma forma.

—No.

Bella tomó la toalla y, como en sueños, empezó a secarle el pelo.

—No deberíamos hacer esto.

Edward no sabía que el deseo tuviera garras. Y si no la tocaba, lo desgarraría por dentro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos demasiado diferentes. Tú bus cas lo inexplicable, yo lo más lógico. Edward...

Sabía qué iba a pasar, sabía que era absurdo, un error, que seguramente le dolería después.

—No quiero que pase.

Él no la tocó, aunque se estaba volviendo loco.

—Tú decides.

—No —suspiró Bella, dejando caer la toalla—. Quizá ninguno de los dos puede decidir ya.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que...

Y, sin embargo, enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sintió la fuerza de sus hombros; una fuerza que le hizo desearlo y temerlo al mismo tiempo.

Edward la dejó hacer. Aunque el deseo era como un puñal en sus entrañas, dejó que ella marcara el paso. Bella deslizaba los dedos por sus brazos, por su torso... Su rostro parecía más pá lido que nunca. De repente, la tienda le pareció demasiado grande. La quería en un sitio más pe queño, un sitio donde no pudieran moverse a menos que lo hicieran juntos.

Bella apenas podía creer que estuviera tocán dolo de esa forma. Con cuidado, temiendo rom per la intimidad del momento, acercó su boca a la del hombre.

El roce de la barba era un tremendo contraste con la suavidad de sus labios. Con la ternura de sus labios. Eso hizo que se rindiera del todo.

—Hazme el amor, Edward.

Él se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, que eran del color del cielo unas horas antes. Luego tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó con una dulzura que la hizo sen tirse como drogada. Tiró de su camiseta mojada, pero no sintió frío porque Edward la apretó con tra su pecho para darle calor. Era tan fuerte, tan sólido, y sin embargo la tocaba como toca un joyero una piedra preciosa. Lo sintió temblar...

Y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Podía llover, podría tronar, podría diluviar, les daba igual. Cuando los labios de Edward rozaron su pecho, ella cerró los ojos. La besaba despacio, moviendo suavemente la lengua sobre el pezón hasta que el deseo fue insoportable.

Cuando Bella intentó desabrochar la crema llera de los vaqueros, él la dejó hacer. Quería es tar desnudo a su lado, piel contra piel, sin barre ras. En su mente la había tenido desnuda docenas de veces. Su pelo seguía mojado, su piel fragante...

Bella respiraba con dificultad mientras le qui taba los vaqueros. Al verlo desnudo descubrió fuerza, poder y control. Era aquello último lo que debía romper para tener lo que deseaba.

Tocó, acarició, saboreó, disfrutando con sus gemidos roncos... hasta que Edward le quitó los pantalones. Luego se colocó encima y empezó a besarla por todas partes. Cuando apartó las braguitas con una mano e introdujo la lengua, Bella se sintió transportada a un mundo de sensacio nes. Un mundo tan oscuro, tan profundo, tan nuevo para ella...

Edward la sintió explotar, oyó que pronunciaba su nombre y la avaricia de oírlo de nuevo fue abrumadora. Colocándose encima, contuvo aquel deseo irrefrenable hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Lo miraría cuando llegaran juntos a lo más alto. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Mareada, temblando, frenética, Bella apretó los labios. Parecía invencible.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Edward devoró su boca como respuesta. Por primera vez, el beso fue urgente, casi brutal.

—Todo —contestó por fin, separando sus pier nas con la rodilla—. Lo quiero todo, Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em> Escritora de poemas.<em>**

****Revista de historietas para niños.**

Hola! como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Si se ha fijado he cambiado la clasificación d por obvias razones ;) . Ya lo saben el próximo capitulo promete!

Besos

Cata.


	11. Enamoraba

**_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

El amanecer era claro como el cristal. Bella despertó poco a poco, desnuda, cálida y, por pri mera vez, cómoda. Y de nuevo sin saber muy bien dónde estaba.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Edward, el cuerpo girado hacia él como por vo luntad propia. Tenía unos recuerdos nebulosos de seguridad, de emoción, de excitación. No re cordaba una experiencia como aquella.

Antes de que despertase del todo, respiró la fragancia de la lluvia y recordó.

Era como un sueño, como algo de una fanta sía, una escena salida directamente de su imaginación. Nunca se había ofrecido a nadie tan abierta, tan completamente. Nunca nadie la ha bía tentado de esa forma.

¿Debería sentirse contenta ahora que la lluvia había parado y empezaba a amanecer? Las fan tasías eran para las horas privadas de la noche, no para la luz del día. Después de todo, no había sido un sueño y no tenía sentido pretender que lo fue. Quizá debería estar enfadada consigo misma por darle exactamente lo que le había pedido: todo.

No podía. No, era más que eso. No quería. Nada, nadie, podría estropear lo que pasó entre ellos esa noche.

Aun así, sería mejor no hacerlo sentirse de masiado «victorioso». Bella lo abrazó, disfrutando de su proximidad. Durante los días siguientes no habría teléfonos, ni ordenadores, ni citas de tra bajo, ni horarios. Durante los próximos días es taría a solas con su amante.

Bella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. A pesar de haber dormido en la misma tienda durante una semana, no lo había visto dormido... La mayoría de la gente tenía un aspecto vulnerable durante el sueño, más inocente quizá. Edward tenía el mismo aspecto peligroso, igualmente atractivo.

Cierto, esos abrumadores ojos oscuros estaban escondidos, pero saber que podría abrirlos en cualquier momento no le daba un aspecto ino cente. Le añadía misterio, eso sí.

Bella se alegraba de que fuera más peligroso que los otros hombres. Y, en cierto sentido, se alegraba de que fuera más difícil. Ella no se ena moraba de lo ordinario, de lo normal, sino de lo único.

«Enamoraba».

Repitió esa palabra en su cabeza una y otra vez. No podía ser. ¿No le había advertido el pro pio Edward que comprobase el terreno antes de dar un paso? Y debía hacerlo porque era más que posible caer rodando y acabar rota.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso, se dijo. La acampada terminaría pronto y luego tendría que vol ver a la realidad de su vida. Eso era, por su puesto, lo que quería.

Lo más inteligente sería vestirse sin hacer ruido... y escribir en su diario. La respiración de Edward era tranquila y Bella sonrió. Podía hacer todo eso y despertarlo después. Despertarlo era el privilegio de la amante.

Amante. Le extrañaba no sentir sorpresa al pensar en esa palabra. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiera sabido desde el principio? «Cuando deci damos hacernos amantes», había dicho él...

Con cuidado, se apartó y, a gatas, sacó la ca beza de la tienda, pero una mano sujetó su pierna.

—Si vas a salir desnuda, este sitio se llenará de mirones.

—Sólo iba a echar un vistazo —murmuró Bella —. Pensé que estabas dormido.

Edward sonrió, pensando que era la única mujer que podía mantener una imagen digna estando desnuda y a cuatro patas.

—Te has levantado muy temprano.

—Iba a sacar las botas. Están mojadas.

—Muy práctica —rió Edward, tirando de su pierna hasta que cayó sobre él—. Lo haremos más tarde.

Sin saber si reír o protestar, Bella apartó el fle quillo de su frente de un soplido.

—No estoy cansada.

—No tienes que estarlo para tumbarte un rato —dijo él, colocándose encima—. Esto se llama re lajación.

—Me parece que esto no tiene nada que ver con la relajación —rió Bella.

—¿No?

Había querido verla así, a la luz del amanecer, despeinada, la piel brillante, los miembros pesa dos después de una noche de amor. La acarició entonces de arriba abajo, con un gesto posesivo, inesperado.

—Entonces, nos relajaremos más tarde.

Edward no se cuestionó por qué la deseaba en aquel momento tanto como la había deseado por la noche, como todas las noches. Raramente se cuestionaba sus sentimientos porque confiaba en ellos.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, entreabriendo los labios, aparentemente sin cuestionarse nada tampoco.

Piel de porcelana sobre unos pómulos aristo cráticos, ojos como el cielo al atardecer y pelo como una mezcla de cobre y oro. Edward se dio el placer de mirarla despacio.

Era pequeña a su lado, delgada, frágil, pálida. Pero recordó la fuerza que había dentro de ella.

—Siempre me miras como si lo supieras todo sobre mí.

La intensidad de su mirada no disminuyó.

—No lo suficiente —murmuró, besando su hombro.

— Edward... —quería decirle que nadie le había hecho desear creer en fantasías, en la simplici dad del amor. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo se de tuvo. Tenía miedo de que la rechazase, de que se riera de ella. De modo que levantó la mano y acarició su cara—. Bésame otra vez.

Él intuyó que había algo más, algo que nece sitaba saber. Pero también entendía que Bella ne cesitaba su tiempo.

Y la besó. Un beso suave, de seda. Aunque es taban sobre el suelo, Lee lo sintió como un col chón de plumas. Era tan fácil olvidar dónde es taba, era tan fácil olvidar que había un mundo real al otro lado de la tienda de campaña. De seaba y se sabía deseada. Amaba y...

Bella lo apretó contra su corazón. El momento era lo único que importaba.

Profundo, embriagador, tierno, el beso no parecía terminar nunca.

Incluso una imaginación tan fluida como la de Edward no había volado nunca tan alto. Era como si Bella se derritiera entre sus brazos. Y entonces se le ocurrió pensar que él era tan frágil como ella. Sentía sus manos, acaricián dolo, buscándolo, y aceptó su propia debilidad.

Sólo otra persona tenía ese poder sobre él; el poder de alargar la mano y tomar su corazón.

Ahora había dos. Al día siguiente pensaría en eso, se dijo. Aquel día era para ellos dos solos.

Sin prisas, siguió besándola, murmurando palabras cariñosas. No quería cuestionar sus moti vos mientras acariciaba su cara.

—Hueles a lluvia, a primavera —musitó—. ¿Por qué eso me vuelve loco?

Las palabras vibraron en su interior, tan exci tantes como una caricia.

—Muéstramelo. Muéstramelo otra vez.

Edward la amó con tal generosidad... cada ca ricia era un placer nuevo, cada beso encendía una hoguera.

—Eres pequeña, suave —murmuró Edward, mordisqueando sus pechos—. No me canso de ti —dijo entonces, metiéndose un pezón en la boca. Bella se arqueó hacia él con un gemido suave.

— Edward, te necesito...

Él deseaba oír eso con todas sus fuerzas. In tentando entender lo que esas tres palabras ha bían desatado en su interior, enterró la cara en su pelo. Pero no podía pensar, sólo sentir. Sólo desear.

—Me tienes.

Los movimientos de Bella se hicieron más frenéticos, pero no se daba cuenta. Sólo sabía que necesitaba sentir el roce de su piel. La ternura enseguida se convirtió en pasión; una pasión ce gadora.

Edward sentía como si estuviera dando vuel tas y vueltas en un mundo que ambos habían creado. Una y otra vez la llevó hasta el final y una y otra vez, Bella le pedía más. Y más.

Y él pensaba dárselo. Avaricia. Nunca había sentido tal avaricia por una mujer. Con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, la colocó sobre él y abrió sus piernas. Sus gemidos de placer le pro vocaban escalofríos.

Bella recordaba los truenos, los relámpagos de la noche anterior. Pero ninguno de ellos había tenido aquella fuerza, aquel ardor. Cuando rom pió la tormenta estaba pegada a Edward, como ahora.

Minutos, horas, días. Bella no podía medir el tiempo. Gradualmente, los latidos de su corazón volvieron a la normalidad. Estaba tan pegada a Edward que podía sentir los latidos del suyo.

—Una pena haber perdido una semana —murmuró él, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Perdido?

—Si hubiéramos empezado así, habría dormido mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad? ¿No podías dormir?

—No suelo levantarme al amanecer. A menos que sea para escribir.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Bella, trazando sus labios con un dedo.

—Insistes en ponerte ese perfume que me vuelve loco...

—Es un perfume muy sutil.

—Sutil —repitió él—. Sí, como un martillazo en la cabeza.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Fuiste tú quien insistió en que compartiéra mos una tienda de campaña.

—¿Que yo insistí? Te dije que podrías dormir al raso.

—Pero sabías que no iba a hacerlo.

—Cierto, pero no esperaba que te resistieras durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Resistirme? —repitió ella—. ¿Estás diciendo que habías planeado esto?

Sonriendo, Edward apoyó la cabeza en una mano para mirarla. No recordaba haberse sentido tan limpio, tan completo.

—Y ha funcionado.

—¿Ah, sí? Muy típico —dijo Bella entonces, ha ciéndose la insultada—. Me sorprende que aquí haya sitio para los dos... y para tu enorme ego.

—Y para tu terquedad.

Ella se incorporó entonces, las cejas desapare ciendo bajo el flequillo.

—Supongo que pensaste que yo... que simple mente caería rendida a tus pies.

Edward lo consideró un momento, mientras se daba el placer de memorizar cada línea de su cuerpo.

—Habría estado muy bien, pero supuse que habría un par de giros inesperados.

—¿No me digas? Pues seguro que se nos pue den ocurrir algunos más. Empezando ahora mismo —replicó Bella, tomando su camiseta.

Cuando iba a ponérsela, Edward tiró de ella y la colocó de nuevo sobre su pecho.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Idiota —rió Bella.

—Bueno, pero un idiota hambriento.

—Ya que parecemos tener esto tan claro, ¿no podríamos terminar la semana en un buen hotel? —preguntó ella, mientras se ponía los vaque ros.

—¿Un hotel? ¿No me digas que tienes proble mas con el campo, Isabella?

—Yo no diría que tengo problemas, pero sí ciertas fantasías sobre una bañera, una cama blanda... fantasías maravillosas, por cierto.

—La acampada requiere cierto aguante. Pero si has llegado al límite, podemos...

—No he dicho que quiera tirar la toalla —lo in terrumpió Bella —. Seguiremos aquí el tiempo que queda —añadió, saliendo de la tienda.

No podía negar que el aire era exquisito, ni que el cielo era el más limpio que había visto nunca. Sólo quería una cama blanda, una bañera... lo que quería la mayoría de la gente. Pero claro, Edward Cullen no era la mayoría de la gente.

—Fabuloso, ¿verdad? —dijo él entonces, tomán dola por la cintura.

—Es un sitio precioso, sí. Casi no parece real.

Bella suspiró, sin saber por qué. ¿Los Ángeles era más real que aquello? Al menos, entendía los edificios, el tráfico, estaba acostumbrada. En me dio del campo se sentía... pequeña. Y, sin em bargo, su trabajo, su ansia de llegar más arriba no le parecía entonces tan importante.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero me alegro de que me hayas traído —dijo, abrazándolo—. Yo también tengo hambre, por cierto. Y te toca co cinar a ti.

—Una bendición.

Bella le dio un codazo y Edward lo recibió riendo. Después, se dispuso a encender la ho guera para preparar el desayuno.

—Hemos tomado muchos huevos. ¿Cómo consigues que sigan frescos sin nevera?

—Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

—Sí, pero... ¡Mira! —exclamó Bella, señalando a un conejo que los miraba con curiosidad. El misterio de los huevos quedó olvidado—. Me encantan los conejitos.

—Si te acercas demasiado, verás que esos «conejitos» tienen unos dientes muy afilados.

—A mí nunca me ha mordido un conejo.

—Los conejos, las ardillas y los mapaches son animales preciosos... de lejos. Hace un año tuve una larga discusión con Nessie sobre ese tema.

—¿Quién es Nessie?

Edward se dio cuenta entonces de que había olvidado por completo quién era Bella Swan y para qué estaba allí. Haber mencionado a Nessie sin darse cuenta le demostró que no debía bajar la guardia.

—Alguien muy especial para mí. Y creo que le gustaría conocerte.

Bella sintió como si un puño apretara su cora zón. «Alguien muy especial». Edward no había dicho nada sobre compromisos, sobre exclusivi dad. Pero los dos eran adultos y ella era respon sable de sus emociones y de sus consecuencias.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró, mirando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo. No era una alianza, pero...

Tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que saber.

—Ese anillo... es muy raro. Nunca había visto uno igual.

—Lo hizo mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana?

Si su nombre era Nessie...

—Alice se dedica a la joyería y a criar niños. No sé qué es más importante para ella.

—Alice —repitió Bella—. ¿Es tu única her mana?

—Sí, sólo somos dos. Y nos llevamos muy bien.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Qué piensa de tu trabajo?

—Alice cree que cada uno debe hacer lo que le gusta... mientras esté casado y tenga una docena de hijos —sonrió Edward —. En ese aspecto, yo la he decepcionado, claro.

—Ya.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que si estuviera casado estaría aquí contigo?

Bella se mordió los labios. ¿Por qué siempre leía sus pensamientos?

—Aún no sé mucho sobre ti.

Edward no sabía si tomó esa decisión en aquel momento o lo había decidido desde el princi pio:

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Ella levantó la mirada. Ya daba igual si necesi taba saberlo para el artículo o porque estaba in teresada. Tenía que saber.

—¿Nunca has estado casado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No he encontrado a nadie que quiera vivir como vivo yo y que soporte mis obligaciones.

—¿Tu trabajo?

—Sí.

Bella iba a seguir preguntando, pero se lo pensó mejor. Si le hacía muchas preguntas personales, él podría exigir lo mismo.

—El otro día dijiste que no siempre habías querido ser escritor, pero que naciste para ello. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—No creo que fuera cuestión de darse cuenta, más bien de aceptarlo, simplemente. Debió de ser durante el primer año de universidad. Yo siempre había escrito cuentos, historias, pero es taba decidido a ser deportista. Y entonces escribí algo que me hizo pensar. No era nada fabuloso, una trama muy básica, una historia sencilla, pero los personajes me atrajeron. Los conocía de verdad. Y desde entonces supe que no podría hacer otra cosa.

—No debió de ser fácil. Publicar no lo es, desde luego. Y aunque lo consigas, no es parti cularmente lucrativo a menos que tengas un best-seller. Y, sin tus padres, tendrías que mante nerte solo.

—Tenía experiencia como camarero —sonrió Edward —. Lo detestaba, por supuesto. Pero a ve ces hay que arriesgarse, Isabella. Yo lo hice.

—¿Cómo te mantuviste hasta que se publicó _La deuda del diablo_?

—Escribiendo.

—Los artículos y las historias cortas se pagan fatal —dijo Bella —.Y ése fue tu primer libro.

—No, antes había publicado otros —dijo Edward entonces, sirviendo el café—. Toma.

—¿Cómo que habías publicado otros? —pre guntó Bella, sorprendida—. Te he investigado a fondo y sé todo lo que has publicado, hasta los trabajos universitarios...

—Todo lo que Edward Cullen ha publicado —la interrumpió él.

—Claro.

—Pero no has investigado a Stefanie Austen.

—¿Quién?

—Muchos escritores usan seudónimo, Isabella.

—¿Un nombre de mujer? —exclamó ella, con fusa—. ¿Has escrito bajo el seudónimo de Stefanie Austen?

—Sí. Uno de los problemas de ser escritor es que el nombre puede proyectar una imagen concreta para los lectores. Edward Cullen no podía escribir esos otros libros.

—¿Qué clase de libros?

—Historias de amor —contestó él, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué?

Edward estudió su expresión incrédula du rante unos segundos. Estaba acostumbrado a las críticas sobre ese género literario y, normalmente, lo divertían.

—¿No te gusta el género o no te gusta que yo lo escriba?

—Yo no... No te puedo imaginar escribiendo novelas de amor. Acabo de terminar _Grito silencioso_ y... cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con llave durante una semana. No lo había hecho en toda mi vida —dijo Bella, perpleja—. ¿Historias de amor?

—En la mayoría de las novelas hay alguna relación amorosa. Una novela romántica sencillamente se centra en esa parte de la narración.

—Pero ¿no te parece que eso es desperdiciar tu talento? Sé que hay que comer, pero...

—No —la interrumpió Edward —. Nunca escribí por dinero, Isabella. Tú tampoco estás escri biendo tu novela por un beneficio económico. Y en cuanto a desperdiciar mi talento... no deberías mirar por encima del hombro algo que no puedes entender.

—Lo siento, no quería ser condescendiente —se disculpó ella—. Es que... me sorprende tanto... Veo esas novelitas por todas partes y...

—Nunca se te ha ocurrido leer una —terminó Edward la frase por ella—. Pues deberías hacerlo.

—Supongo que son entretenidas.

—Si una novela no entretiene, no es una no vela. Supongo que habrás leído _Jane Eyre, Lo que el viento se llevó, Ivanhoe, Rebecca_...

—Sí, claro.

—Son historias de amor, Isabella. Y tienen los mismos ingredientes.

Parecía decirlo completamente en serio. Y, en ese momento, Bella habría entregado toda su bi blioteca a cambio de leer una de las novelas de Stefanie Austen.

— Edward, tengo que publicar esto.

—Muy bien.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Por qué iba a importarme? No me aver güenza. De hecho... me siento más bien orgu lloso de esos libros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Porque nunca había conocido a un perio dista al que quisiera contárselo —contestó él.

Y tampoco había conocido a una mujer con la que quisiera compartir su vida. Edward estaba empezando a preguntarse si lo uno tenía que ver con lo otro.

—Ya.

—No compliques las cosas, Isabella. Normal mente, se complican solas.

—Una pregunta más —dijo Bella entonces.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué yo?

¿Cómo podía darle una respuesta que no se atrevía a darse a sí mismo? Edward tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Veo algo en ti. Quiero algo de ti. Aún no sé qué veo ni qué quiero y quizá no lo sepa nunca. ¿Esa respuesta te vale?

Bella puso las manos en sus muñecas y sintió el pulso latiendo en sus venas. Casi era posible creer que su propia vida latía también en ellas.

—Tendrá que valer.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, estamos en la recta final. Dejenme saber que les parecio ;)<p>

Besos

Cata.


	12. Descubriendo mentiras

**_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Subida a un peñasco, Bella podía ver casi todo el cañón, los picos, los riscos, las paredes de pie dra roja. Había pinturas dibujadas en las paredes. Gente, criaturas, historias.

Nunca un paisaje la había afectado tanto. ¿Cómo iba a saber entonces que se encontraría a gusto tan lejos de su casa, del mundo que co nocía?

Quizá era el misterio, la enormidad de aquel sitio, los siglos en los que la naturaleza había he cho su trabajo formando aquella belleza en las rocas. El tiempo había dejado su marca en la piedra, en los árboles, en el suelo. Quizá era la soledad, que había aprendido a escuchar. O el hombre que le había enseñado a descubrir el ca ñón y que iba dominando lenta pero inexora blemente cada aspecto de su vida, como el viento, el agua y el sol dominaban las formas que la rodeaban.

Sólo habían sido amantes durante unos días, pero parecía conocerla a fondo; cuáles eran sus debilidades, sus virtudes... También ella había averiguado cosas poco a poco y, con cada des cubrimiento, se sorprendía más.

En dos días dejaría el cañón y al hombre y volvería a su vida, volvería a ser la Bella Swan de siempre. Escribiría el artículo y daría el si guiente paso en su carrera.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, se preguntó a sí misma. En Los Ángeles tenía un propósito: lle gar arriba. Ese propósito no parecía tan impor tante en aquel momento, pero aquél no era el sitio donde iba a vivir. Aunque Edward se lo hu biera pedido, Bella no podría seguir para siempre teniendo una vida sin horarios, sin reglamentos. Ella necesitaba un propósito.

Dos días. Bella cerró los ojos, pensando que todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había vivido quedaría grabado para siempre en su me moria. ¿De verdad le quedaba tan poco tiempo?

—Mira —dijo Edward, ofreciéndole los prismáticos—. Siempre deberías mirar lo más lejos posible.

De repente, el cañón le parecía mucho más personal, más cercano. Podía ver el río, sus aguas deslizándose silenciosamente. ¿Por qué no había notado antes que cada hoja de los árboles era di ferente?

—¿Volverás el año que viene, Edward?

—Si puedo...

—No habrá cambiado.

Aunque volviese veinte años después, todo seguiría igual. El río seguiría deslizándose tranqui lamente, las hojas de los árboles seguirían siendo movidas por el viento... Pero ella no volvería.

—Debe de ser la hora del almuerzo.

—Aquí hace mucho calor. Será mejor que busquemos una sombra.

—Muy bien. Cerca del río, si es posible.

Edward tomó su mano para bajar del peñasco.

El viaje de vuelta, afortunadamente, era mucho más fácil que la subida.

—¿Empezarás con el siguiente libro en cuanto llegues a casa?

Preguntas, pensó él. No había conocido a na die que hiciera tantas preguntas.

—Sí.

—¿No te da miedo quedarte sin ideas?

—Siempre.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella. Lo creía un hombre sin miedos—. Pensé que teniendo tanto éxito...

—El éxito es una deidad que nunca está satis fecha. Cada vez que me enfrento con una pá gina en blanco, me pregunto cómo llegaré al final. Y si llegaré al final.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Cuento la historia, sencillamente. Es tan simple y tan complejo como eso.

Como él, pensó Bella: tan simple, tan complejo.

Cuando bajaban al río le pareció oír el mo tor de un coche, un ruido que llevaba casi dos semanas sin oír y que le resultó extraño. En tonces vio un montón de florecillas blancas y se inclinó para hacer un ramillete y ponérselo en el pelo.

—¿Qué tal?

Edward sonrió. El deseo que sentía por ella apareció de nuevo, abrumándolo.

Isabella. Entendía perfectamente que el hombre del poema de Poe hubiese llorado la pérdida de su amante hasta la locura.

—Estás imposiblemente preciosa.

¿También él se volvería loco sin ella?

Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo sería ella feliz dejándose acariciar por el sol? ¿Cuándo empe zaría a desear volver a su vida, a su mundo?

Bella dejó de sonreír. Edward la miraba como esperando algo... no sabía qué. Sin saber qué de cir, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y buscó sus labios.

¿Cómo podía marcharse? ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

—No creo en la magia, pero si creyese yo diría que este es un sitio mágico. Ahora, de día, es si lencioso, durmiente quizá. Pero de noche se llena de espíritus.

Edward la abrazó. ¿Sabía lo romántica que era? Una semana antes podía haber pensado eso, pero no lo habría dicho en voz alta. Una semana más tarde...

Edward contuvo un suspiro. Una semana más tarde Isabella no pensaría en magia, no tendría tiempo.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí. Con la luz del sol acariciando tu cara. Por la tarde, antes de que caiga el rocío. Al amanecer, cuando la luz es entre rosada y gris.

Bella sonrió, conmovida.

—Y a medianoche, cuando todo es posible.

—Todo es posible siempre, Isabella. Sólo hay que creerlo.

—Casi haces que lo crea —rió ella—. Haces que se me doblen las rodillas.

—¿Mejor así? —sonrió Edward, tomándola en brazos.

¿Se sentiría tan libre alguna vez en su vida? Enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Bella lo besó con toda la emoción que guardaba dentro.

—Sí. Pero si no me sueltas, te pediré que me bajes en brazos. Soy muy caprichosa.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre?

—Como supongo que ya no te queda más que fruta seca y pipas, no espero mucho del al muerzo —suspiró ella.

—Aún nos quedan unos caramelos de café con leche.

—Vamos a comer.

Edward la dejó en el suelo.

—Esto demuestra que la mujer sólo tiene ver dadero deseo por la comida.

—En concreto, por el chocolate —replicó Bella—. Puedes comerte mis pipas si quieres.

—Son buenas para la salud —sonrió Edward.

—Puedo soportar las pasas, pero las pipas...

—Tendrás hambre antes de cenar.

—Llevo dos semanas teniendo hambre antes de cenar —rió ella—. Por mucho que te gusten las pipas y las pasas, no pueden compararse con un buen filete.

—Hedonista.

—Desde luego. Me gustan las blusas de seda, el champán francés y la langosta con salsa de man tequilla caliente —suspiró Bella—. Y lo disfruto es pecialmente durante el fin de semana, cuando sé que me lo he ganado.

Edward entendía eso, quizá demasiado bien.

Bella Swan era una mujer que podía cui dar de sí misma. Pero ¿qué futuro había para una relación cuando dos personas no pueden aclimatarse al estilo de vida de la otra?

Pasaban las horas, los días, y Edward empezaba a preguntarse si volver a su vida le resultaría tan fácil como había creído.

—¿Te gusta vivir en la ciudad?

—Claro —contestó ella—. Mi apartamento está a veinte minutos de la revista.

—Muy conveniente —murmuró Edward, to mando un trago de la cantimplora y ofrecién dosela después a ella. Bella aceptó. Un cambio. Uno de tantos.

—Supongo que tú trabajas desde casa.

—Sí.

—Para eso es necesaria una disciplina de tra bajo. La mayoría de la gente necesita la estruc tura de una oficina fuera de casa para poder concentrarse.

—A ti no te haría falta.

Bella lo miró, deseando poder hablar de cosas personales sin que eso despertara cierta sensa ción de pánico. Era mejor hablar del tiempo o de nada en absoluto.

—¿Por qué crees que no?

—Porque eres más dura contigo misma que cualquier jefe. Si te pusieras a ello, terminarías la novela en un mes.

—Si trabajase en ello ocho horas al día, sin otras obligaciones...

—La novela es tu única obligación.

Bella contuvo un suspiro. No quería discutir cuando les quedaba tan poco tiempo. Pero si no hablaban de trabajo, quizá no podría evitar ha blar de sus sentimientos.

— Edward, yo tengo un trabajo, una carrera que exige gran parte de mi tiempo. No puedo dejar eso para ponerme a escribir una novela.

—Te da miedo, Isabella.

—¿Y si tengo miedo qué? He trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estoy. Ya me he arriesgado más que suficiente...

—¿No casándote con Jacob Black?

Ella se volvió, furiosa. De modo que el tema seguía siendo espinoso, pensó Edward.

—¿Te hace gracia? ¿Que yo renegase de un compromiso pactado te parece gracioso?

—No. Pero me intriga saber por qué renegaste de ese compromiso.

—Mi familia y los Black han tenido una re lación personal y profesional durante años. Que me casara con Jacob era lo esperado y yo lo sabía desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—¿Y no te pareció anticuado que tus padres quisieran casarte sin tu permiso?

—Tú no puedes entenderlo —suspiró ella—. Tú mismo me has dicho que tu padre era un soñador, un vendedor de zapatos que quería ser artista. Mi padre es una persona realista que se gana la vida haciendo amistades, delegando... Sus ami gos más importantes son los Black y, supuestamente, había delegado en mí para que me casara con Jacob porque era conveniente para ambas familias —explicó, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Jacob es un chico atractivo, inteligente... mi padre nunca pensó que yo pondría objeciones.

—Pero lo hiciste. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

—¿Sabes lo que me costó no hacer lo que es peraban de mí? Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era sólo para conseguir la aprobación de mi familia.

—¿Tu carrera es importante para ti, Isabella, o sigues intentando buscar su aprobación?

No tenía derecho a preguntarle eso. Pálida, Bella se detuvo en medio del camino.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto. No es asunto tuyo.

—¿No? ¿Estás segura?

—Mi vida y cómo la viva es sólo asunto mío.

—Ya no —contestó él.

—No seas ridículo.

—Intento no serlo, Isabella —replicó Edward —. Y te equivocas, lo que hagas con tu vida sí es asunto mío.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti —contestó él, estrechándola en sus bra zos casi con violencia—. Te quiero a ti.

Entonces buscó su boca sin la paciencia, sin la ternura de otras veces. Bella sintió algo parecido al miedo, pero fue tragado casi de inmediato por el deseo.

Edward había despertado deseo en ella muchas veces, pero no con aquella fiereza. ¿Estaba enfadado, frustrado? ¿Por qué ese beso tan violento? Bella se daba cuenta de que el maestro del control lo estaba perdiendo. Y eso la excitaba.

Poco después, estaban tumbados en el suelo. Bella sintió la barba del hombre rozando su cuello antes de que enterrase la boca en su pelo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que lo empujaba, no la dejaba más opción que ir con él hasta donde quisiera llevarla.

Edward no cuestionaba su desesperación. No podía. Isabella se guardaba ciertas piezas de su vida para ella misma y, aunque le entregaba su cuerpo abiertamente, él quería más. Aunque sabía que no era razonable. Incluso en aquel momento, mientras sentía cómo ella se derretía entre sus brazos, supo que no era suficiente. ¿Cuándo le entregaría también sus sentimientos, su corazón? Por primera vez en su vida, Edward lo quería todo.

Pero aquél no era el sitio adecuado. Lo sabía. Lo sabía y, enterrando la cara en su pelo, esperó que pasara la locura.

Atónita, tanto por el ataque de pasión como por su incuestionable respuesta, Bella se quedó inmóvil. Instintivamente, acarició su espalda. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que rara mente perdía el control. Y ahora sabía por qué.

Edward levantó la cara y vio que ella lo mi raba con sorpresa. Se le habían caído las flores del pelo...

—Perdona.

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros, tan intensos... En el cerebro de Bella sonó una campanita de adver tencia. Le decía que Edward quería más de lo que ella había esperado darle, más de lo que sa bría darle.

—Debería haber esperado hasta llegar a la tienda para hacerte enfadar —sonrió, para relajar la tensión.

Entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer, Edward levantó una ceja.

—Podemos ir corriendo para que pueda darte otro par de empujones —replicó, irónico.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. No me voy a romper.

—¿No? Muéstramelo.

Más segura de sí misma de lo que debería ha berlo estado, Bella lo empujó. O, más bien, in tentó empujarlo.

—Pesas más de lo que parece. Deben de ser las pipas.

—Y tus músculos están llenos de chocolate.

—¿Chocolate? Hace siglos que no lo pruebo. Además, mira quién habla de hábitos poco salu dables. Le recuerdo que es usted el que fuma, señor Cullen.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Todos tenemos derecho a algún vicio.

—¿Ese es tu único vicio?

Si había planeado parecerle irresistible, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Yo no creo que el placer sea un vicio.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la tienda y me ex plicas a qué te refieres?

Edward rió suavemente. Bella iba a reír tam bién, pero la risa se convirtió en mueca de ho rror al ver lo que apareció, de repente, a su lado.

—¿Qué...? —él levantó la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver lo que se le echaba encima.  
>Bella lanzó un alarido de pánico, pero la adrenalina le dio fuerzas para empujar al animal.<p>

—¡Dios mío, Dios mío!

—¡Isabella!

Bella empezó a buscar alrededor, frenética. Ne cesitaba un arma, un palo...

—Isabella, no pasa nada... no pasa nada. No va a hacerte daño...

—¡Es un lobo! —gritó ella, histérica.

Todas las pesadillas, todas las historias de ho rror que había leído no podían compararse con los colmillos de aquella bestia. Los ojos grises del animal estaban clavados en ella...

—Es un lobo a medias. Y sólo quería salu darme. Ven aquí, Santanas.

Un poco avergonzado por haber perdido el control, Santanas se acercó, cabizbajo. Atónita, Bella vio cómo Edward acariciaba al animal.

—Normalmente se porta mejor. Pero hace dos semanas que no me ve y...

—¿Que no te ve? No entiendo...

—Isabella, es...

Entonces oyeron ruido entre los arbustos y enseguida la voz de una niña:

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, Santanas! ¡Ven aquí antes de que nos metamos en un lío!

—Ya estás metida en un lío —murmuró Edward.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —ex clamó Bella.

—Una reunión —suspiró él—. O eso parece.

Una niña de trenzas castañas apareció enton ces entre los árboles.

—¡Santanas! ¡Huy, qué corte! —exclamó, al ver los—. Hola —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros—. Supongo que te pre guntarás qué hago aquí.

—Ya me lo contarás más tarde —replicó Edward.

—Pero... —empezó a decir Bella, que no salía de su asombro—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Isabella, la criatura que te huele las botas es mi perro, Santanas. Y la niña que tan grosera mente nos ha interrumpido es Nessie. Mi hija.

* * *

><p>Háganme saber como les pareci<p> 


	13. Sentimientos desicivos

_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M.**_

Capítulo once

Para Bella, una cena familiar era una reunión silenciosa. Los Swan comían en una mesa de caoba con vajilla de porcelana inglesa y co pas de cristal francés. La conversación era ama ble, impersonal. Siempre había sido así para ella.

Pero no aquella cena.

La cocina se convirtió en un caos con Nessie medio saltando, medio bailando mientras le contaba a su padre todo lo que había hecho en Phoenix y le preguntaba qué había hecho él en la acampada.

Sin prestar atención al ruido, Alice usó el teléfono para llamar a su casa y hablar con lo que parecía ser un colegio entero de niños. Santanas, perdonado ya, dormía en el suelo. Edward estaba frente al horno, ca lentando la que Nessie decía ser la mejor pizza del mundo. Era capaz de contestar a su hija, hablar con sus sobrinos, contestar las preguntas de su hermana y calentar una pizza al mismo tiempo.

Bella decidió hacer algo. Si no, acabaría como un espectador en un partido de tenis, mirando de derecha a izquierda continuamente.

—Si quieres, puedo poner la mesa.

—Eso tengo que hacerlo yo —sonrió Sarah.

—Ah, bueno.

—Pero puedes ayudar —dijo Nessie—. Es que si no pongo la mesa, mi padre no me da dinero el domingo. Y quiero comprarme un CD de Total Wrecks.

—Ya veo —sonrió Bella.

—Si consigues una ayudante gratis, tu padre te dará el dinero de todas formas —intervino Esme, sin soltar el teléfono—. Es un buen negocio.

—Además, Bella tiene que ganarse el sustento —rió Edward—. Aunque no sea un filete.

—¿No te gusta la pizza? —preguntó Nessie.

—Claro que me gusta.

—Pone de todo, a mis amigos les gusta mucho. Yo creo que mi padre fue cocinero en otra vida.

Dios Santo. ¿La niña tenía opiniones sobre la reencarnación?

—Y tú fuiste un gladiador, claro —sonrió Edward.

Nessie soltó una carcajada.

—La tía Alice era una esclava a la que ven dieron en Arabia por miles y miles de dracmas.

—Alice tiene una alta opinión de sí misma —comentó él.

—Pues yo creo que Isabella debió de ser una princesa —opinó Nessie, sacando los platos del armario—. Una princesa medieval. Como la del rey Arturo.

Edward pareció pensarse el asunto.

—Es posible. Le quedaría muy bien uno de esos sombreros puntiagudos, con velo.

—¿Y los dragones qué? Alguien tendría que matar un dragón por ella antes de pedir su mano.

—Cierto.

—No es fácil matar a un dragón —dijo Bella entonces, nerviosa. Le resultaba demasiado fácil imaginarse a sí misma en un castillo medie val... con Edward a su lado.

—Es la única forma de probar el valor. Una princesa no puede casarse con cualquiera —dijo Nessie—. El rey le daría su mano sólo a un caballero valiente.

Bella imaginó a su padre ofreciéndole su mano a Jacob de Black.

—Seguro que nunca tuviste que llevar un aparato en los dientes.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo que no? Dos largos años.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues funcionó. Tiene los dientes muy bonitos.

—Pero yo lo odiaba.

Nessiesoltó una risita.

—A mí no me molesta mucho... pero no puedo mascar chicle. Mi padre no me deja.

—Yo tampoco podía. Mascar chicle no estaba permitido en el castillo de los Swan.

El sol entraba en la cocina mientras comían. Era una luz dorada, alegre. Y, a pesar de las risas de la niña, de las discusiones entre Alice y Edward, Bella experimentó una sensación de paz.

En lugar de estar en un caro restaurante donde el sumiller se ocupaba de que su copa estuviera siempre llena, estaba en una ruidosa cocina en medio del campo, comiendo pizza... y tenía que darle la razón a Nessie. La mejor pizza que había probado nunca.

—Si Jasper aprendiese a hacerla... —suspiró Alice—. Si está de buen humor, hace ensalada de pollo, pero no es lo mismo.

—Con una familia tan grande como la tuya, tendrías que montar una pizzería —rió Edward—. Cinco niños hambrientos mantendrían el negocio a flote.

—En menos de siete meses serán seis —dijo Alice entonces.

—¿Otro?

—Otro —sonrió su hermana—. Siempre he querido tener media docena. Además, la gente debe hacer lo que hace mejor.

—Algunos podrían decir que te pasas.

—Tendré tantos hijos como tú best-sellers —rió Alice—. Y tardamos lo mismo en producirlos.

—Cuando traigas a la niña de visita, debería dormir en mi habitación —dijo Nessie.

—¿La niña?

—Será una niña —contestó Nessie, convencida—. Ya tienes tres niños, necesitas una niña para que sean tres y tres.

—Veremos lo que puedo hacer —sonrió su tía—. Pero mañana tengo que volver a casa. Cassandra, la mayor, ha decidido hacerse un tatuaje... Ah, qué gusto que la necesiten a una.

—¿Un tatuaje? —repitió Nessie—. Qué asco. Cassie está loca.

—Japer y yo estamos de acuerdo contigo.

Interesado, Edward levantó su copa de vino.

—¿Dónde quiere hacerse el tatuaje?

—En el hombro derecho. Dice que será de muy buen gusto.

—Boba —rió Nessie—. Cassie tiene trece años —le explicó entonces a Bella—. Y está más loca...

—¿Tú no te harías un tatuaje?

—¡No! —gritó la niña, muerta de risa—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

—No —contestó Bella—. Soy hija única.

—Yo creo que es mejor tenerlos, aunque molestan un poco al principio. ¿Puedo comer más pizza, papá?

Después de cenar, Nessie se empeñó en jugar al fútbol con su padre. Alice rechazó la oferta porque «estaba en una condición muy delicada». Bella, a pesar de sus protestas, fue arrastrada al jardín. Aprendió a golpear la pe lota con la cabeza y se partió de risa. Lo más curioso de todo era que no se sentía ridícula haciéndolo.

La noche llegó enseguida y el aire se llenó de luciérnagas. Aunque se le cerraban los ojitos, Nessie protestó mucho antes de irse a la cama y sólo se rindió cuando su padre aceptó llevarla a hombros.

Le dijo que Nessie era su vida y, aunque sólo los había visto juntos durante unas horas, Bella lo creía.

Nunca habría esperado que el hombre que había escrito _La deuda del diablo_ pudiera ser tan buen padre. Jamás lo habría imaginado allí, en aquella casa en medio del bosque, tan lejos de la ciudad. El hombre al que había llegado a conocer en esas dos semanas no pegaba nada con el padre disciplinado y cariñoso que era.

Bella se dejó caer en la mecedora del porche, agotada. Podía oír la risa de Nessie en su habitación, la voz de Edward... Era una forma extraña de pasar sus últimas horas con él. Allí, en su casa, a unos minutos del campamento donde se habían hecho amantes.

Y sí, reconoció mientras miraba las estrellas, amigos. Deseaba su amistad, era muy importante para ella.

Cuando escribiese el artículo, podría hablar de los dos Edward Cullen que conocía. Para eso había ido hasta allí, ¿no? Bella cerró los ojos porque, de repente, las estrellas eran demasiado brillantes.

—¿Cansada?

Ella abrió los ojos. Así era como lo recordaría siempre, envuelto en sombras, saliendo de la oscuridad.

—No. ¿Nessie está dormida?

Él asintió, sentándose a su lado.

—Alice también.

Allí era donde la quería, en su casa.

—¿Es ahora cuando trabajas, cuando la casa queda en silencio?

—Sí, casi siempre. Terminé mi último libro en una noche como ésta. Vamos a dar un paseo. Hay luna llena.

—¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad? —bromeó Bella.

—Sí, claro —rió él—. Pero llevo un talismán. Toma, te lo doy —dijo entonces, quitándose el anillo.

—Yo no soy supersticiosa.

—Claro que lo eres —murmuró Edward, to mando su mano.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

—Sí. Desde que nació Nessie.

—Es un sitio precioso.

Edward la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

—Estás preciosa a la luz de la luna —mur muró, acariciando su pelo—. La princesa y el dragón.

Su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, como el de una adolescente.

—Hoy en día las mujeres matan sus propios dragones.

—Hoy en día hay menos romance —mur muró él, buscando sus labios—. Si estuviéramos en la Edad Media y aparecieses en medio de la oscuridad te tomaría de inmediato. Deja que te haga el amor, Isabella. Deja que te haga el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

O la última, pensó ella. Pero, como siempre, se lo ofreció todo. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose contra él, retándolo a tomar todo lo que quisiera, a darle todo lo que ella pidiera.

Edward acarició su cara, despacio, memorizando cada ángulo, la suavidad de su piel... Poco después, se tumbaron en el suelo cubierto de hojas.

Edward había querido amarla así desde el principio, con la luna brillando entre los árboles. Quería sentir que se derretía con sus caricias. Lentamente, la desnudó mientras la reverenciaba con sus dedos, con sus labios. Aquélla sería la noche en la que le diera todo, en la que le pidiera todo.

La luz de la luna y el ruido del agua se mezclaban para crear una atmósfera irreal. Los árboles olían a noche. E Isabella también.

Plata y sombras. Bella sintió el deseo del hombre mezclado con el suyo, un deseo que no podían ni querían contener, que los hacía temblar. Y lo celebró, se dejó llevar como no pensó que lo haría nunca.

La brisa parecía haberse detenido. Los sonidos desaparecieron mientras Edward enredaba los dedos en su pelo. En el silencio profundo, sus ojos se encontraron.

Bella sonrió mientras se abría para él.

Podría haber dormido allí, con el suelo bajo su espalda, el cielo sobre su cabeza y el cuerpo de Edward apretado contra ella. Podría haber dormido allí como una princesa hechizada si él no la hubiera acariciado.

—Deberías dormir en una cama. En mi cama.

Bella suspiró, contenta.

—Está demasiado lejos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—Bueno —sonrió ella.

—Puede que Alice se sorprendiera un poco si te ve desnuda.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—Ah, claro. Tenemos que vestirnos.

—Sería aconsejable. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Me parece que obtendríamos el mismo resultado que si me desnudases.

—Una teoría interesante —Edward alargó la mano para tomar sus braguitas de encaje.

—Pero no es momento de probarlo —sonrió ella, quitándoselas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

—Siglos.

—Lo mínimo que me merezco después de todos estos días es una cama.

—Puedes usar la mía —murmuró Edward.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Bella entonces.

—¿Te preocupa Nessie?

Ella asintió.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre niños, pero supongo que no está preparada para ver a su padre compartiendo cama con alguien.

—Nunca he traído una mujer aquí —mur muró Edward.

—Por eso precisamente.

—Querías preguntarme por Nessie, pero no lo has hecho —dijo él, vistiéndose.

—No es asunto mío.

—¿No?

—Edward...

—Esta vez tendrás la respuesta sin preguntar —la interrumpió él—. Hace doce años conocí a una chica. Entonces escribía bajo el seudónimo de Laura Miles. Ella era una estudiante de Los Ángeles, muy inteligente, pero sin dinero. Estudiaba gracias a una beca y estaba decidida a ser la abogada más joven de la Costa Este.

—Edward, lo que pasó entre esa chica y tú no es cosa mía.

—No es sólo una chica, Isabella. Es la madre de Nessie.

Bella suspiró.

—Muy bien. Si es importante para ti, cuéntamelo.

—Me gustaba. Era guapa, simpática, inteligente. Ninguno de los dos tenía interés por una relación seria, pero el destino... ya sabes.

Edward sacó un cigarrillo, pensativo. Recordaba el diminuto apartamento con problemas de fontanería, la vieja máquina de escribir...

—Una tarde llegó a casa. Estaba pálida, nerviosa. Me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Podía recordar su cara si se concentraba... aunque no lo hacía nunca. Lo que no olvida ría era su voz, su desesperación, su miedo.

—Yo le dije que cuidaría de ella, que me ha ría cargo del niño... No estaba enamorado y ella tampoco, pero le dije que deberíamos casarnos.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Bella.

—Se negó. No tenía intención de casarse y tener hijos porque su carrera era lo más im portante para ella... Puede que te resulte difícil de entender, pero no era una persona fría ni mala, sencillamente práctica. Lo único que quería era que le pagase el aborto.

—Pero Nessie...

—Ése no es el final de la historia —la interrumpió Edward—. Tuvimos una pelea terrible. Nos separamos y quedamos en volver a hablar unos días más tarde. Entonces yo tenía veinticuatro años y ya era una persona responsable. Estuve dos días sin dormir, dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero quería ese niño. No puedo explicar por qué, sencillamente sabía que debía tenerlo. Así que la llamé para quedar con ella. El matrimonio estaba fuera de la cuestión, de modo que intentamos llegar a un acuerdo. Ella necesitaba libertad para seguir adelante con su vida después de tener el niño... y necesitaba dinero.

—Entonces, ¿le pagaste por tener a Nessie?

—Pagué los gastos del médico, del hospital, su apartamento... y cuando nació Nessie le di diez mil dólares.

—¿Cómo pudo...?

—Cada uno quería una cosa diferente. Nunca le he guardado rencor. Fue su decisión y podría haber hecho lo que quisiera sin consultarme.

—Sí, es cierto —suspiró Bella.

—Nessie es mi hija y sólo mi hija desde el principio. La mujer que la trajo al mundo me hizo un regalo increíble. Yo sólo le di dinero.

—¿Nessie lo sabe?

—Sólo sabe que su madre eligió algo diferente.

—Ya veo. Y la razón por la que no quieres que nadie sepa nada de ella es para evitar especulaciones.

—Una de ellas. La otra es, simplemente, que quiero que Nessietenga una vida normal, como cualquier otro niño.

—Supongo que no fue fácil para ti criar solo a tu hija.

No había nada más que comprensión en sus ojos. Y Edward se relajó por fin. Supo entonces que ella era lo que había esperado.

—No, no fue fácil, pero sólo me ha dado alegrías —murmuró, acariciando su pelo—. Compártelas conmigo, Isabella.

—No te entiendo.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo y con Nessie. Te quiero aquí, con los hijos que tendremos juntos —musitó Edward, levantando su mano para mirar el anillo—. Cásate conmigo.

¿Casarse? Bella lo miró, atónita y asustada.

—No... no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Sí lo sé. Sólo le pedí a otra mujer que se casara conmigo y fue por obligación. Te lo pido a ti porque eres la primera y única mujer a la que he amado. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Quiero que tú compartas la mía.

Le estaba pidiendo que cambiase de vida por completo. Que lo arriesgara todo.

—Nuestras vidas son muy diferentes. Yo tengo que volver a Los Ángeles. Tengo mi trabajo...

—Un trabajo que no es para ti —dijo él—. Tú sabes que debes escribir, pero no sobre los de más, sino sobre tus propios personajes, los que tú inventas.

—Pero mi trabajo...

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella, tu trabajo es escribir esa novela!

«Lo quieres», le decía una vocecita. ¿Por qué intentas apartarlo de ti? Bella sacudió la cabeza. El amor no era suficiente.

—Me estás pidiendo que lo deje todo. Todo lo que me ha costado tanto conseguir. Tengo un trabajo en Los Ángeles, una vida, sé quién soy, adonde voy. No puedo arriesgarme...

—¿A saber quién eres de verdad? —terminó Edward la frase por ella—. Si estuviera solo iría contigo donde quisieras. Pero tengo a Nessie. No puedo llevármela de aquí. Éste es su hogar.

—No puedo arriesgarlo todo, Edward. No puedo —murmuró Bella.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó él entonces. Sabía que con esa pregunta lo arriesgaba todo.

Ella apartó la mirada, empezó a jugar con su pelo...

—¿Me quieres? —insistió.

—Sí. ¡Te quiero, Edward! Y ahora déjame en paz.

.

.

.

Solo queda un capitulo y se acabo esto... :(

En fin nos veremos pronto! ;D

Besos...


	14. Final feliz!

**_**Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptacion con los maravillosos personajes de Stephnie M**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce<strong>

—Si estás decidida a no parar para comer, al menos toma esto —dijo Rosalie, ofreciéndole una chocolatina.

—Comeré cuando termine el artículo —con testó Bella, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del orde nador.

—Volviste hace dos días y no te he visto co mer ni un donut.

Y su ojo de fotógrafa había visto las ojeras bajo el maquillaje.

—No tengo hambre.

No tenía hambre, no estaba cansada, no sentía nada. Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas trabajando en el artículo sobre Edward Masen. Iba a salir perfecto, se prometió a sí misma. Y cuando lo terminase, se lo habría quitado de encima.

Si se hubiera quedado... si volviera...

Bella masculló una maldición. No podía vol ver, ¿no le había dejado eso claro a Edward? No podía tirar su vida por la ventana. Su vida, que consistía en trabajar e intentar llegar lo más lejos posible.

De modo que tecleaba con nerviosa furia. Y seguiría tecleando hasta que el artículo estu viera terminado. Entonces daría el siguiente paso...

Pero cada vez que intentaba imaginar cuál iba a ser ese paso, su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Bella apartó las manos del teclado y miró la pantalla.

Sin decir una palabra, Rosalie cerró la puerta del despacho y volvió a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas la parte de la histo ria que no puedes publicar?

Bella hubiera querido encogerse de hombros, decir que no tenía tiempo para hablar. Después de todo, tenía una fecha de entrega. Como su vida, seguramente.

—Rosalie, si hubieras hecho una fotografía muy difícil, una que hubiera necesitado de todo tu talento, toda tu habilidad y al revelarla saliera mal, ¿qué harías?

—La miraría atentamente. Porque seguro que, en el fondo, yo habría querido que saliera así.

—¿No te sentirías tentada de volver a fotogra fiarlo todo de nuevo? Después de todo, habías trabajado mucho para conseguir un resultado determinado.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. Depende de lo que hubiera visto —suspiró Rosalie, cruzando las piernas—. ¿Qué hay en la foto, Bella?

—Edward.

—¿Y?

—Ya me conoces.

—Te conozco un poco. Tú no dejas que se te conozca del todo.

—¿Tan difícil soy?

—Sí —contestó Rosalie con toda sinceridad—. Y tan interesante. Aparentemente, Edward Masen piensa lo mismo, ¿no?

—Me ha pedido que me case con él.

—¿Casarte? —repitió su amiga, atónita—. ¿Ca sarte... de casarte?

—Sí.

—Oh. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Estoy enamorada de él —contestó Bella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y todo eso pasó en la acam pada?

—Sí. Quizá antes, cuando nos conocimos en Flagstaff. No sé.

—¿Y por qué no eres feliz? Estás enamorada de un hombre que también se ha enamorado de ti... deberías estar dando saltos de alegría.

—¿Cómo pueden dos personas construir una vida juntos cuando cada uno tiene una vida se parada, completamente diferente? Rosalie, Edward vive en Arizona y yo en Los Ángeles.

—No vas a decirme que es un problema geo gráfico.

—No, es... ¡es imposible, sencillamente! Yo hago las cosas paso a paso, Edward es... Si vieras su casa, no te lo creerías. Es como un cuento. Su hermana es E. B. Smithers... y tiene una hija.

—¿Una hija?

—No puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No quiere que los periodistas molesten a la niña.

—No se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo es la niña?

—Encantadora. Un cielo de cría. Y él es un pa dre estupendo. Cuando los vi juntos... me dio miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... Edward es un hombre que consi gue todo lo que quiere, que todo lo hace bien. Es un éxito en todos los sentidos.

—¿Y?

—Yo no sé si sería capaz. No sé si podría estar a su altura.

Rosalie levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿No vas a casarte con él por eso? Tú estás loca, Bella.

—No puede ser. Vivimos en mundos diferen tes...

—Él podría venirse a Los Ángeles.

—No. Quiere criar a Sarah en Arizona. Viven en un sitio de ensueño, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, pues tú te vas a Arizona. Y ya está.

—¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Y mi trabajo?

—Puedes quedarte con tu trabajo en Los Ángeles y ser infeliz para siempre... o puedes arriesgarte.

Arriesgarse. Bella miró el clip doblado que te nía en la mano.

Debía comprobar el suelo antes de dar un paso, pero... ¿durante cuánto tiempo tenía uno que comprobar el suelo antes de dar el salto?

Habían pasado dos semanas y Bella estaba en su apartamento, de día. Era muy raro que ella es tuviese en casa de día, pero todo parecía igual. Igual y diferente.

Había una violeta africana frente a ella. Estaba bien atendida, como todos los aspectos de su vida. La regaba cuando era necesario, le ponía vitaminas...

Nunca podría arrancarla de raíz, pensó. Y, sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que acababa de hacer con su vida?

Había dejado la revista. Le había dado la es palda a su carrera.

¿Para qué?, se preguntó a sí misma. Para vivir un sueño que nació en su cabeza años antes. Para escribir una novela que, seguramente, jamás sería publicada. Para tirarse de cabeza a lo des conocido.

Porque Edward le había dicho que era buena. Porque él hacía imposible que dejara de pensar en «lo que podría ser».

Ahora que el paso estaba dado, Bella se encontró en su silencioso apartamento, de día, sola. Y le entraron ganas de salir corriendo.

Edward no intentó detenerla cuando se mar chó. No dijo nada mientras se despedía de Sarah. Nada en absoluto. Quizá los dos sabían que se lo habían dicho todo por la noche. Luego Bella entró en el coche de Esme y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Él no la había llamado. No intentó ponerse en contacto con ella.

Levantando la mano, Bella miró el anillo que Edward le había regalado. ¿Por qué lo conservaba? Porque no era capaz de quitárselo. Porque eso se ría como arrancar la memoria de Edward Masen.

Necesitaba tiempo y lo tenía. Tenía que pro bar algo, pero no a sus padres, ni a Edward, sino a sí misma.

De modo que encendió el ordenador y, respi rando profundamente, se dispuso a trabajar.

Bella había conocido la presión en _Celebrity_. Y, sin embargo, después de un mes fuera de la re vista, sola en su casa delante del ordenador, aprendió lo que era la auténtica presión. Y la fe licidad.

No había creído posible que pudiera sentarse hora tras hora delante de aquella pantalla para terminar un libro que empezó como un capri cho tanto tiempo atrás.

Y era cierto que durante los primeros días todo fue frustración y fracaso. Y miedo. ¿Por qué había dejado un buen trabajo para lanzarse de cabeza a la oscuridad?

Cada vez que pensaba tirar la toalla, volver a _Celebrity_ aunque fuera empezando desde abajo, veía la cara de Edward.

«Si quieres rendirte...».

No, no iba a rendirse. Podría fracasar misera blemente, pero pasara lo que pasara, había to mado una decisión vital.

Cuanto más trabajaba, más se convertían en un símbolo esas páginas. Si podía hacer aquello, podría hacer cualquier cosa. El resto de su vida dependía de eso.

Era como Edward le había dicho: los personajes la absorbían, la frustraban, la deleitaban. Bella que ría terminar la novela no sólo por ella, sino por esos personajes que habían cobrado vida propia. La emoción y el miedo la hacían seguir adelante.

Cuando escribió la última palabra, la euforia se mezcló con cierta tristeza. Había terminado.

Había dejado su corazón en aquella historia. Bella quería celebrarlo. Quería llorar.

Y mientras imprimía la última página se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué día era.

Edward nunca había escrito un libro tan rá pida, tan frenéticamente. Sabía por qué: el per sonaje principal de la historia era Isabella, aun que había cambiado el nombre. Seguía siendo Isabella, física, emocionalmente, desde el gesto elegante a las manos nerviosas.

Era una forma de tenerla a su lado.

Le había costado un mundo dejarla ir. Cuando la vio subir al coche de su hermana, se dijo a sí mismo que volvería. Si se había equivocado so bre sus sentimientos por él, se había equivocado sobre lo más importante de su vida.

¿Sería su destino unirse a mujeres que no querían comprometerse? No podía creerlo.

De modo que la dejó ir. Volvería.

Pero había pasado un mes e Isabella no había vuelto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría vivir sin ella?, se preguntó.

«Llámala. Búscala. Has sido un idiota por de jarla ir. La necesitas, ella te necesita a ti».

Cada día tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llamarla. Pero si Isabella no volvía a él por vo luntad propia, nunca tendría lo que necesitaba.

Edward miró su dedo. Era más, mucho más que una pieza de metal lo que se había llevado con ella. Era un talismán. Mientras lo llevase puesto, el lazo que había entre los dos no se rompería. Edward era un hombre que creía en profecías, en el destino, en la magia.

—La cena está lista —Sarah estaba en la puerta, su pelo recogido en una coleta, la cara man chada de harina.

Edward no quería comer. Quería seguir escri biendo. Mientras la historia siguiera adelante, se guiría teniendo una parte de Isabella con él.

Pero Sarah le sonrió.

—Casi lista —se corrigió—. Creo que las tortillas me han salido un poco duras.

—Un poco duras, ¿eh?

—Me gusta más cuando cocinas tú.

—¿Quién se negó a comer judías verdes ano che?

—¡Es que estaban pochas! —exclamó la niña. Edward sonrió, pero la tristeza que había en esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Sarah—. La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Querías casarte con ella?

—Sí, pero me rechazó.

Sarah lo miró, perpleja. ¿Cómo podía ser? El padre de Donna estaba casi calvo. Y el de Kelly tenía barriga... Su padre, sin embargo, era guapí simo. Cualquiera querría casarse con él. Cuando era pequeña, ella misma quería casarse con él. Pero ahora era mayor y sabía que eso eran cosas de niños.

—¿No le gustabas?

—Parece que no —sonrió Edward.

—A lo mejor era yo la que no le gustaba —dijo Sarah entonces.

Su padre tuvo que sonreír. La pobre quería hacerlo sentirse mejor. Tan pequeña...

—No te soportaba.

—Porque soy una bocazas —rió Sarah—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Si no quiere casarse contigo, es que es tonta.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No es tonta, Sarah —murmuró, abrazándola—. Y también me quiere. Pero tiene que vivir su vida.

Sarah no lo entendía y, personalmente, seguía pensando que Isabella era un poco tonta por no querer casarse con un hombre tan bueno y tan guapo como su padre, pero decidió no decirlo.

—Si quisiera casarse contigo, a mí no me im portaría... ¡Ay, he oído un coche! Diles que se queden a cenar, así se comerán las tortillas duras —rió su hija, corriendo a la cocina.

Edward no quería compañía. Lo único que quería era cenar con la niña, meterla en la cama y volver a su trabajo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, ella estaba allí.

Isabella. Su Isabella.

—Hola, Edward —dijo, sonriendo—. He inten tado llamarte, pero tu número no está en la guía. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro —contestó él, después de aclararse la garganta.

Quizá estaba soñando, como el protagonista de _El cuervo_.

—Edward...

—Yo creo que deberíamos darle las tortillas a Santanas porque... ¡Anda! —la niña acababa de aparecer por el pasillo y la miraba, atónita.

—Hola, Sarah.

—Hola —Sarah miró de uno a otro, sin enten der. La tía Esme decía que la gente enamorada normalmente hace muchas tonterías, de modo que su padre e Isabella debían de estar pasando por eso—. La cena está lista. Había hecho torti llas, pero no te las recomiendo porque están como piedras... También he hecho unos sándwiches. ¿Quieres?

—Si me invitas —sonrió Bella.

—Pasa —dijo Sarah entonces, como una per fecta anfitriona. Sobre todo, porque su padre pa recía haberse quedado sin palabras—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

—Un poco.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Interesante.

Se sentaron los tres alrededor de la mesa y Sa rah fue la encargada de servir los sándwiches y dirigir la conversación. Edward estaba muy ca llado.

«Ya no me quiere», pensó Bella.

«¿Por qué ha venido?», se preguntó Edward.

«No me ha dirigido la palabra».

«¿Qué quiere de mí? Está tan guapa...».

—Mi padre tiene que fregar los platos. Pero tú puedes ayudarlo —dijo Sarah después de cenar—. Bueno, yo voy a... dar un paseo con Santanas.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el tenedor con tanta fuerza que le dolía la mano.

Edward miraba el anillo. No se lo había qui tado.

—Estás enfadado. Lo siento, no debería haber venido...

—No estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Yo... —Bella se mordió los labios, nerviosa—. He terminado la novela.

Él sonrió entonces.

—Enhorabuena.

—Quería que la leyeses... si te parece bien. Po dría haber enviado una copia a tu editora, pero... quería dártela en persona.

—Espero que me firmes el primer ejemplar.

Bella consiguió sonreír.

—No soy tan optimista. Pero tenía que termi narla. Y quería darte las gracias... He dejado mi trabajo, Edward.

Él no se había movido, pero le pareció que, de repente, se ponía tenso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía que terminar la novela. Por mí —con testó ella—. Sabía que si podía hacer eso, podría hacer cualquier cosa. Y he estado leyendo tus novelas... las de Laura Miles.

Si pudiera tocarla... pero si lo hacía no podría dejarla ir nunca.

—¿Y te han gustado?

—Sí —contestó Bella—. Nunca habría creído que entre una novela de terror y una de amor hu biera alguna similitud, pero la hay. La atmósfera, la tensión, la emoción... Tú entiendes lo que siente una mujer. Se nota en tus libros.

—La escritura es un oficio sin géneros.

—Aun así, es raro que un hombre entienda las emociones de una mujer —dijo Bella entonces, mirándolo a los ojos—. Por eso espero que me entiendas.

—Es más difícil cuando uno juega con sus pro pias emociones —murmuró Edward, con voz ronca.

—¿Lo es?

No la estaba tocando, pero ella casi sentía el roce de sus dedos.

—¿Necesitas que te diga que te quiero, Isabella?

—Sí, yo...

—Has terminado tu novela, has dejado tu tra bajo. Te has arriesgado mucho. Pero aún no lo has arriesgado todo —dijo Edward entonces.

Nunca iba a ponérselo fácil. Nunca.

—Me dio miedo cuando me pediste que me casara contigo. Lo pensé mucho... como el niño que piensa en lo que hay tras las sombras. No sé lo que hay ahí... podría ser un sueño o una pe sadilla. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Usé mi trabajo como excusa porque me parecía lo más lógico, pero no era la auténtica razón. Es que tenía miedo de las sombras.

—¿Y sigues teniéndolo?

—Un poco —contestó Bella, ofreciéndole su mano—. Pero quiero intentarlo.

Edward apretó su mano con fuerza.

—No será ni un sueño ni una pesadilla. Será real. Cada minuto de nuestra vida juntos será real.

—¿Estás intentando asustarme? —bromeó ella—. Porque no lo vas a conseguir.

Él tiró de su mano para apretarla contra su corazón.

—No quiero asustarte. Pero tampoco te dejaré ir. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Isabella.

—Sabías que volvería.

—Si no, me habría vuelto loco.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—Edward, si Sarah no quiere...

—Sarah me ha dado una charla hace poco. Y tengo la impresión de que esto no va a ser nin gún problema.

—Me gustaría estar contigo cuando se lo digas...

—Ya lo sabe, Isabella —sonrió Edward, tomando su cara entre las manos.

—Digna hija de su padre, ¿eh?

—Exactamente —murmuró él, enterrando los dedos en su pelo—. Espero que a la señora le guste vivir en una casa con monstruos reales e imaginarios.

—La señora podrá soportarlo —sonrió Bella—. Eso y todo lo que se te ocurra.

—¿De verdad? —rió Edward, emocionado—. Pues vamos a fregar los platos. Después, ya veremos qué puedo hacer.

**_Fin_**

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡****FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Gracias por haber leído esta súper historia! me hicieron muuuuuuuy feliz ;D**

**Ciao, Bye, Adios! :D**


End file.
